AMIGA MIA
by BlancaCullenSwan
Summary: Edward y Bella han sido los mejores amigos desde pequeños,el siempre ha estado secretamente enamorado de ella, pero que pasara cuando Bella conozca a Jacob un enigmatico joven, Edward le dira sus sentimientos o dejara que su amiga sea feliz? TODOS HUMANOS
1. INTRODUCCION

**INTRODUCCION**

Esta es la historia de Edward y Bella dos grandes amigos desde la infancia, siempre se han contado todo y han estado en los momentos más difíciles juntos.

Edward tiene 19 años, es muy serio, le gusta la música, es su pasión pero estudiara medicina para agradar a su padre, secretamente siempre ha estado enamorado de Bella pero siempre se ha conformado con su amistad.

Bella tiene 18 años, a punto de cumplir 19, es una chica muy alegre la contraparte de Edward, es muy apasionada por la lectura y en un futuro quiere ser una escritora famosa. Junto con Edward están iniciando la universidad.

Alice hermana de Edward tiene 20 años, es hiperactiva y obsesionada por las compras, es muy amiga de Bella y Rosalie a quienes conoce desde pequeñas. Es novia de Jasper desde que lo conoció en el último año de preparatoria, fue amor a primera vista. Actualmente cursa el segundo año en la universidad junto a Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett.

Emmett es el hermano mayor de Bella tiene 20 años, es sobre protector con ella, es muy bromista, malo en los estudios siempre esta pidiendo ayuda a Jasper su cuñado. Es novio de Rosalie desde el primer año de universidad. A diferencia que Jasper y Alice, la relación de Rosalie y Emmett, fue del amor al odio, se dieron cuenta que eran el uno para el otro 1 año después de conocerse y actualmente siempre se la pasan pelando.

Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos ambos tienen 20 años y también cursan el 2 año en la universidad. Son muy unido debido a que sus padres murieron cuando eran pequeños y solo se tienen el uno al otro.

Charlie y Rene Swan son los padres de Bella y Emmett, el es el jefe de policía en Forks el pueblo de donde todos son originarios y Rene es maestra en la escuela local.

Carlise y Esme Cullen son los padres de Edward y Alice, Carlise es medico en el hospital general de Forks y Esme se dedica a hacer labor social.

Charlie y Carlise son muy amigos desde jóvenes, Rene y Esme eran las mejores amigas en la preparatoria, cuando conocieron a Charlie y Carlise los 4 se hicieron muy amigos, es por eso que sus 4 hijos siempre han sido inseparables.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando Edward y Bella entran a la universidad y se mudan a vivir junto a sus hermanos a un pequeño departamento en Washington.

Aquí también conoceremos a Jacob, un joven que llamara la atención de nuestra Bella, pero también la hará darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Edward hacia ella, a quien elegirá Bella al amigo fiel de toda su vida Edward o al enigmático y peligroso Jacob.

Estemos pendientes para esta hermosa historia de amor.

"_**Amiga Mía"**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 1**

**EPOV**

Primer día de escuela, hoy comenzaba una nueva etapa, la vida universitaria, a partir de hoy me mudaría con mi hermana Alice, Emmett el hermano de Bella, Jasper el novio de Alice, Rosalie la novia de Emmett y Bella mi gran amiga, o debería decir mi gran amor, Bella había sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, nos criamos juntos nuestros padres eran muy amigos por lo cual los 4 prácticamente éramos como hermanos, Alice y Emmett eran de la misma edad tenían 20 años y Bella y yo teníamos 19, bueno Bella estaba a punto de cumplirlos.

Bella siempre ha sido una persona muy especial en mi vida, pero ella solo me ve como a un hermano, por eso jamás me he atrevido a confesarle mis sentimientos, la única persona que esta enterada de lo que siento es mi hermana Alice, y a pesar de ser muy amiga de Bella jamás me ha traicionado, aunque siempre que puede me anima a que le confiese lo que siento, pero yo tengo miedo, miedo a perderla.

La universidad me daba una nueva perspectiva, estaba decidido a conquistarla, quería que Bella dejara de verme como a su hermano y me viera como a un hombre, un hombre que la ama con todo su corazón y seria capaz de todo con tal de verla feliz.

Tenia todas mis cosas listas, estaba subiendo las cajas a mi Volvo Plateado, cuando Bella llego con su familia.

"_Hola Edward!!" _Bella llego y me dio un gran abrazo _"Te extrañe amigo!! Mis vacaciones no fueron tan divertidas sin ti y sin Alice, pero ya sabes mis papas querían disfrutarme antes de que su bebe se fuera a la universidad!!"_

El solo hecho de sentir los labios de Bella hablándome al oído hacían que mi piel se erizara de la emoción, debía manejar mas mis sentimiento, pero últimamente se hacia cada vez mas y mas difícil.

"_Edward hijo ya tienes todo listo verdad!! En cuanto lleguen a Washington quiero que me hables, y por favor no corras mucho, quiero que lleguen sanos y salvos!!" _mi madre Esme era muy sobre protectora y bueno al fin y al cabo yo era su bebe así que era natural que se preocupara por mi.

"_Edward por favor escucha a tu madre, maneja con mucho cuidado, se responsable, recuerda que llevas a Bella contigo y no quisiera que Charlie y Rene te mataran si algo le pasa a su pequeña Bella!!"_

"_Por favor pueden dejar de ser pesimistas, Edward a pesar de todo es un excelente conductor, jamás ha tenido un solo accidente, y jamás permitiría que me pasara algo, lo saben bien!!" _al decir esto Bella volteo conmigo y me guiño un ojo.

Entre Charlie y mi padre Carlise subieron las cosas de Bella al auto, mientras Bella se acercaba a mí para hablarme al oído.

"_Hay Edward estoy tan emocionada, la universidad al fin vamos a ser mas independientes, además que vamos a estar con nuestros hermanos, todo este año que estuvimos sin ellos los extrañe mucho, aunque claro no me quejo, me quede contigo mi mejor amigo, no se que hubiera hecho si tu no estuvieras aquí!! Gracias!!"_

"_Bella no tienes porque agradecerme absolutamente nada, yo… te quiero mucho…!!"_

"_Ayyy mi Edward!! Vas a ver como nos la vamos a pasar genial en la universidad, seguramente ahí encontraras una novia que te quiera mucho, y yo pues bueno puede que también encuentre a mi media naranja en la universidad y al fin podremos salir en parejas junto con Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, y no te tendrás que conformar con salir conmigo jaja!!"_

Los días que salíamos en parejas eran los mejores, ya que a veces Bella y yo pretendíamos ser novios para que los chicos que a ella no le gustaban no se le acercaran, yo solía abrazarla en el cine y cuando veíamos películas de terror ella me abrazaba y ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho. El que Bella me dijera que quería encontrar novio me partía el corazón, tendría que apresurarme si quería lograr que Bella dejara de verme como su amigo.

Después de las embarazosas despedidas de nuestros padre Bella y yo subimos al auto, Bella puso un CD de música moderna dijo que la música clásica haría que me durmiera y quería llegar viva a la universidad, no podía negarle nada a Bella así que acepte, el viaje con Bella fue maravilloso oír su voz al cantar, su maravillosa risa, de vez en cuando ponía su mano sobre la mía, era maravilloso, diablos realmente necesitaba hablar con mi hermana era la única con la cual me podía desahogar y la única que me podía ayudar a conquistar a Bella.

**BPOV**

Al fin!! La universidad estaba a la vista, estaba ansiosa por vivir con mis amigas y amigos y bueno el sobre protector de mi hermano Emmett, pero sabia que Edward me ayudaría a salirme con la mía, siempre lo hacia, Edward era mi mejor amigo desde que lo recuerdo siempre esta a mi lado ayudándome, podría decirse que es como mi hermano, pero lo bueno que no lo es, porque sino jamás me hubiera desecho de todos aquellos chicos inmaduros que me pretendían, el siempre me ayudaba y cuando cualquiera de esos empalagosos andaba cerca me tomaba de la mano o me abrazaba, pero ahora las cosas cambiarían, en la universidad seguramente conocería a mi príncipe azul, no era como en Forks que conocía a todos desde pequeños aquí habría gente nueva, experiencias nuevas. También deseaba encontrarle una novia a Edward, el pobre pasaba tanto tiempo a mi lado que seguramente le estaba espantando a las galanas, pero ahora las cosas iban a cambiar, le pediría a Alice y Rosalie ayuda para encontrar a la mujer perfecta para Edward, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi mejor amigo.

Llegamos a Washington, el departamento estaba solo a unos minutos de la Universidad, lo cual era genial porque no tendría que tener un automóvil y con el Jeep de Emmett y el Volvo de Edward seria suficiente.

El departamento era bastante grande gracias a Dios que los padres de Edward y los míos lo habían comprado así pensando en nosotros, había 6 recamaras una para cada uno de nosotros y en total 3 cuartos de baño, tenia una hermosa cocina, un comedor y una sala muy amplia con una pantalla plana, home theatre, juegos de video en fin, el departamento esta muy bien equipado, durante el verano me había dado tiempo de comprar los muebles de mi habitación y los había llevado, solo me hacia falta llevar mi ropa y mis cosas personales.

Edward manejo bastante rápido, por lo cual esperaríamos un rato mas para telefonearle a mis padres, si lo hacíamos ahora pondrían el grito en el cielo y regañarían a Edward por manejar con exceso de velocidad. Edward comenzó a bajar las cajas, como todo caballero que era mi mejor amigo, comenzó bajando primero mis cajas, yo iba junto a el llevando unas cajas ligeras, pero me di cuenta, que había olvidado mi bolso en el asiento, así que me regrese al auto por el, venia un poco distraída buscando mi celular, cuando choque con una persona.

Cuando levante la vista vi un joven de unos 20 años aproximadamente, era musculoso y muy alto debía medir mas de 1.90 mts. Tenía el cabello largo, lo llevaba en una coleta y el color de su piel era moreno, tenía unos misteriosos ojos negros que me miraban con profundidad, era realmente guapo.

"_Disculpa yo no te vi!!" _dije sin poder apartar la vista de ese muchacho.

"_No hay problema, debí fijarme mejor, soy Jacob, Jacob Black mucho gusto!!"_

"_Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella!!"_

"_Bueno Bella eres nueva aquí?? Yo vivo en este edificio, tu también vives aquí??"_

"_Si recién me estoy mudando voy a vivir en el 2 piso en el departamento C!!"_

"_A caso eres hermana de alguno de los muchachos que viven ahí??"_

"_Si soy hermana de Emmett Swan!! Lo conoces??"_

"_Si creo que si, bueno Bella fue un placer conocerte, espero verte por aquí!!"_

**EPOV**

Subí al departamento con las cajas de Bella, ella se había regresado ya que olvido su bolso, en cuanto entre al departamento deje las cosas de Bella en su cama y me asome por la ventana para ver que le tomaba tanto tiempo, la vi hablando con un joven alto de cabello largo, vi como Bella le sonreía y como el la miraba a ella, sentí que la sangre me ardía, en ese momento Alice entro a la habitación y se asomo por la ventana viendo lo mismo que yo estaba viendo.

"_Edward cuando te vas a decidir a hablarle a Bella de tus sentimientos por ella??"_

"_Alice… ya te he dicho que no es nada fácil… no quiero perder la amistad de Bella!! Pero he estado pensando mucho y necesito tu ayuda!! Quiero conquistar a Bella, quiero que me deje de ver como su amigo, quiero lograr que se enamore de mi!!"_

"_Hasta que entraste en razón, no te preocupes hermanito déjalo todo en mis manos yo te voy a ayudar a que Bella se de cuenta de que te ama!!"_

"_De que hablas??"_

En ese momento Bella entro a la habitación, traía una sonrisa en su rostro, y pronuncia las palabras mas horribles que jamás creí podría escuchar en toda mi vida.

"_Alice, Edward acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida!!"_

**Que les pareció?? Voy empezando por favor no quieran lincharme, por hacer que Bella y Jacob sean pareja, tengan en cuenta que el fic apenas comienza, por favor espero sus reviews!!**


	3. ACLARACION

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**ACLARACION**

**Ok debido a las amenazas de muerte que he estado recibiendo quiero decirles que yo soy Team Edward al 100 pero quise hacer una historia diferente, no es justo que les diga con quien se queda Bella, pero lo que si les diré es que no se decepcionaran de este fic (por lo menos eso espero) ah y recordarles que los fines de semana no puedo subir capitulo, y menos este fin que tengo la fiesta de mi bebe, así que esperen el nuevo capitulo el lunes tempranin, eso si espero sus reviews y por favor no me odien!!**


	4. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO ****2**

**EPOV**

"_Alice, Edward acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida!!"_

"_Que??" _dijimos Alice y yo al unísono.

"_Acabo de conocer a un muchacho, guapísimo, súper interesante!!"_

"_Mmm donde lo conociste Bella??"_

"_Abajo cuando fui por mi bolsa al carro de Edward choque contra el, se porto tan galante!! Ayy se llama Jacob, Jacob Black!!"_

"_Ohhhh!! Olvídalo Bella, Jacob Black esta fuera de tus limites!!"_

"_De que hablas??"_

"_Mira recuerdas que te platicamos de un incidente que tuvo Emmett con un tipo?? Pues fue con Jacob, resulta que Rosalie estuvo saliendo con el a principios del primer año, Emmett no soportaba a Jacob, y de repente tu hermano se peleo con el y fue cuando el y Rosalie comenzaron a salir!!"_

"_Pero porque fue el pleito??" _pregunte a Alice.

"_Realmente no estamos seguros Rosalie solo llego llorando una noche abrazada de Emmett diciendo que Jacob era un imbecil, pero realmente jamás nos contó ni a mi ni a Jasper que paso?? Pero te lo advierto Bella no te acerques a Jacob Black sino quieres sufrir la ira de tu hermano!!"_

"_Esta bien, esta bien!! Ya entendí!!"_

"_Ahora me dejan desempacar??"_

Me dirigí a mi recamara a desempacar mis cosas, los chicos se habían ido al cine, y aunque nos habían invitado a Bella y a mi, decidimos no ir, bueno en realidad Bella estaba algo cansada y no quiso ir, y yo obviamente no la dejaría sola, así que nos quedamos en el departamento, mientras Bella me ayudaba a acomodar mi colección de CD'S.

Cuando terminamos nos acomodamos en el sofá a ver una película, estaba la película favorita de Bella "Romeo & Julieta", ella estaba tan cansada que a la mitad de la película se quedo dormida, yo la cargue y la lleve a su recamara, le quite sus tenis y la tape con una manta; me senté en la silla de su escritorio a verla dormir, recuerdo que tenia 15 años la primera vez que me pase casi toda la noche viendo dormir a Bella, habíamos ido a una fiesta y ella había tomado un poquito, como nunca lo había hecho le cayo de peso, así que yo fui el designado de llevarla hasta su casa, y cuidar que sus papas y Emmett no se dieran cuenta de que había bebido, la lleve a su habitación y como hoy la recosté en su cama, me senté junto a ella, le di un beso en la frente y observe como dormía, me gustaría decir que lo hacia placidamente, pero Bella siempre ha hablado en sueños, esa noche hablaba de la fiesta y de repente menciono mi nombre, decía que no sabia que haría sin mi, que era su mejor amigo, esa noche me di cuenta que yo la quería mas que como a una amiga, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Bella y lo hice, porque recuerdo que mi abuela una vez me dijo, _"Edward el día que veas dormir a una chica toda la noche, el día que quieras velar su sueño, ese día te darás cuenta de lo que es el amor"_ y yo estaba total y completamente enamorado de Bella.

La semana siguiente fue de locos, por primera vez en mi vida, no compartía mis clases con Bella, lo cual me estaba matando, solo la veía un poco a la hora de la comida, porque teníamos tantas tareas, que nos la pasábamos en la biblioteca o en nuestras recamaras investigando de Internet.

Llego el viernes y pensé que al fin podría ver a Bella, debía poner en marcha el plan de conquistarla, tenia pensado invitarla al cine, solo ella y yo, poner algún pretexto de que los demás chicos irían a bailar y a ella, pues como que no se le da mucho eso del baile, lo tenia preparado, después de clases se lo pediría, estaba en el departamento terminando un trabajo para la clase de música, era la única clase que llevaba que no estaba relacionada con medicina, oí la puerta, era Bella, esta era mi oportunidad fui a la sala y Bella se había sentado en el sillón.

"_Hola extraña!!"_

"_Hola Edward!! Ayy estoy muerta, no puedo creer que ya sea viernes, jamás había tenido una semana tan pesada!!"_

"_Lo se yo también estoy muerto, pero que te parece si te invito al cine?? Los chicos tenían compromisos ya sabes noche de parejas, cada pareja se iba a ir por su lado a hacer… pues a divertirse digamos!!"_

"_Ohhh!! Este Edward me encantaría ir al cine… pero ya tengo un compromiso… en literatura nos dejaron un trabajo muy pesado, y quede de verme con mi grupo de estudio en la biblioteca!! De hecho solo vengo a bañarme y me voy para allá!! Pero lo podemos dejar para otro día, y así vamos los 6 juntos como siempre!!"_

"_Ohhh!! Claro no hay problema!!"_

La verdad me decepciono bastante, que Bella no quisiera salir conmigo, además la veía algo rara, pero en fin, ella no me mentiría, jamás me guarda secretos a mi, así que seguramente era mi imaginación. En vista de que estaría solo en el departamento, decidí salir a tomar un café, había un starbucks a una cuadra de nuestro edificio, así que me fui caminando hacia allá. Cuando llegue al café, me senté en una mesa, pedí una café y comencé a leer un libro. Llevaba buen rato ahí, cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, levante la vista para ver quien era, cuando me di cuenta que desde otra mesa, una chica rubia, muy guapa me miraba, me puse nervioso, no sabia que hacer, después de todo me había pasado toda la vida, enamorado de Bella y las pocas muchachas que había mostrado interés en mi, habían sido espantadas por mi amiga Bella, ya que ella decía que merecía algo mejor.

La chica no dejaba de verme y me sonrió, así que yo hice lo mismo, volví hacia mi lectura, cuando oí que alguien me decía.

"_Debe ser muy interesante lo que lees??"_

Levante la vista y vi que la chica rubia estaba junto a mi.

"_Pues, si es interesante!!"_

"_Hola me llamo Tanya y tu eres??"_

"_Me llamo Edward!!"_

"_Edward mucho gusto, puedo sentarme!!"_

"_Claro!!"_

Pase toda la tarde platicando con Tanya, era una chica muy simpática, realmente agradable, me platico que también era nueva en la universidad, y que no conocía a nadie, ella tenia un dormitorio en la universidad; fue agradable conocer a alguien mas, fuera de mis amigos de toda la vida, Tanya me dio su numero de teléfono, me pidió que la llamara para salir, no sabia si hacerlo, después de todo yo estaba enamorado de Bella y tenia un plan que llevaría a cabo, me guarde el numero telefónico de Tanya y me dirigí al departamento.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron muy rápido, cuando menos me di cuenta ya llevábamos 2 meses en la universidad, y en este tiempo, no había tenido tiempo de ver a Bella, se la pasaba en la biblioteca o encerrada en su recamara haciendo investigaciones en Internet; iba caminando por la universidad cuando la vi, iba con su cabello suelto, unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes, se miraba muy linda, quería sorprenderla, la seguí silenciosamente, cuando vi que Jacob se acercaba a ella, le tapaba la boca y la llevaba tras un edificio, inmediatamente corrí para defenderla, y lo que mis ojos vieron no podía creerlo, atrás del edificio Bella y Jacob se besaban con pasión, ella tenia sus brazos entrelazados en su cuello y el la tenia con una mano bien tomada por la cintura y con el otro acariciaba sus hombros.

Me quede petrificado, no sabia que hacer, si ir y quitar a ese tipo de encima de Bella o solo irme, en ese momento, Bella abrió los ojos y me vio, se separo nerviosamente de Jacob, le dijo algo al oído, el volteo a verme la beso de nuevo en los labios, me sonrió de una manera malévola y se fue.

"_Así que el es el motivo por el cual has estado tan ausente?? Todas esas salidas a la biblioteca fueron para estar con el verdad??"_

"_Edward, déjame explicarte!!"_

"_Bella, creí que Alice te había dicho que Jacob no era bueno!!"_

"_Jacob ya me explico que fue lo que paso con Emmett, fue todo un mal entendido, Emmett solo estaba celoso porque el salía con Rosalie y por eso se pelearon!!"_

"_Y tu le creíste?? Acaso no conoces a tu hermano?? Sabes bien que el no seria capaz de golpear a alguien sin motivo!!"_

"_Mi hermano puede ser muy impulsivo algunas veces!!"_

"_Bueno pues veremos que piensa tu hermano cuando se entere de esto!!"_

"_Nooo!! Edward por favor no le digas nada a Emmett!!"_

"_Estas loca Bella, tienes que hablar con tu hermano!! Ese tipo no me da buena espina, sino escondiera nada no andaría contigo a escondidas!!"_

"_Andamos a escondidas porque yo se lo pedí!!"_

"_Lo siento Bella pero no puedo guardar este secreto, no puedo!!"_

"_Edward por favor!! Mmmm esta bien le diré a Emmett, pero dame tiempo!!"_

"_Bella no puedo hacer eso sino se lo dices tu lo haré yo!!"_

"_Esta bien, pero dame hasta mañana, hoy Jacob me mostrara un lugar muy especial, hoy hablare con el para que mañana podamos hablar con Emmett y vean que Jacob no oculta nada y que me quiere!!"_

"_Esta bien Bella te doy hasta mañana!!"_

Me fui dejando a Bella, no podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba destrozado, Bella, Mi Bella estaba besándose con otro, estaba enamorada de otro, yo estaba furioso, quería destrozar todo lo que se me pusiera enfrente, me fui al departamento y me encerré en mi habitación, quedándome dormido.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero me despertaron los gritos de Alice.

"_Edward, Edward, despierta!!"_

"_Que pasa Alice!!"_

"_Son las 12 de la noche y Bella no ha llegado, te dijo donde iba a estar??"_

"_No, ya la buscaron en la biblioteca??"_

"_Si y no esta ahí, Emmett esta muy preocupado, al parecer alguien vio a Bella hablando con Jacob y Emmett esta como loco!!"_

Respire profundo y fui a la sala vi que Emmett parecía león enjaulado, así que decidí decirles lo que sabia.

"_Emmett, yo se con quien esta Bella, prometí que no te diría nada, porque ella te lo dirá mañana!!"_

"_Edward dime donde esta mi hermana, mas vale que no este con ese Jacob, porque si es así esta en un grave peligro!!"_

Mi cara debió de haberlo revelado todo, porque en un segundo tenia a Emmett jalándome de las solapas de mi camisa exigiendo el paradero de su hermana.

"_Emmett, podrías explicarme porque tu hermana corre peligro al lado de ese Jacob??"_

Emmett volteo a ver a Rosalie, la cual bajo la mirada y le dijo.

"_Creo que deben saberlo Emmett!!"_

"_Esta bien!! Pero no quiero que nadie se entere de esto!! Ha principios del año pasado Rosalie comenzó a salir con Jacob!!"_

Rosalie lo interrumpió para continuar: _"Al principio se comportaba muy galante, como todo un caballero, me tenia hechizada, hasta que un día me invito a conocer un lugar muy especial, me llevo al mirador, ahí… trato de abusar de mi, sino hubiera sido porque Emmett, me siguió, y bueno pues… vio como Jacob intentaba propasarse y lo golpeo, no se que hubiera pasado!!"_

Las palabras de Rosalie me golpearon como un balde de agua fría _"un lugar muy especial" _Jacob llevaría a Bella al mirador.

"_Tenemos que ir al mirador ahora mismo, Bella me dijo que Jacob, la llevaría a conocer un lugar muy especial, rápido vamonos!!"_

Todos salimos corriendo del departamento, Alice se fue conmigo en el Volvo para tranquilizarme, mientras Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se fueron en el Jeep de Emmett, como yo manejaba mas rápido llegue primero al mirados, vi el automóvil de Jacob, abrí la puerta y el espectáculo que me encontré fue totalmente desagradable, Jacob estaba semidesnudo, y besaba los pechos de una muchacha, la cual no era Bella, desesperado saque a Jacob del auto.

"_Donde esta Bella, maldito!!"_

"_La mojigata de tu amiga, salio corriendo de aquí la muy cobarde!!"_

En ese momento llego Emmett con los demás y este se bajo del auto y comenzó a golpear a Jacob.

"_Que le hiciste a mi hermana maldito!!"_

"_Tranquilo Emmett, Bella no estaba con el!!"_

"_Donde esta!!" _grite desesperado.

"_Tu amiguita, es una niña, se asusto cuando llegamos aquí, como si no supiera a lo que veníamos!! Así que pues la deje ir, y me fui a buscar a una mujer de verdad!!"_

"_Permitiste que se fuera caminando desde aquí!! Si algo le pasa a mi hermana te mato Jacob Black, te mato!!"_

Emmett le dio un ultimo puñetazo a Jacob y regresamos al departamento con la esperanza de que Bella ya hubiera llegado, gracias a Dios fue así, ella se encontraba llorando en su habitación.

"_Bella como estas?? Te hizo algo el estupido de Jacob, porque si es así lo mato, te juro que lo mato!!" _dijo Emmett lleno de furia.

"_Como supiste que estaba con Jacob??"_

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí.

"_Lo siento Bella tuve que decirles!!"_

Bella me miro llena de coraje y de vergüenza _"Estoy bien Emmett, se manejar las cosas, Jacob no me puso una mano encima!!"_

"_Entonces porque estas llorando hermanita!!"_

"_Lloro porque se me da la gana y déjenme sola!!"_

Todos salieron de la habitación, menos yo, cuando Bella quería estar sola siempre se quedaba conmigo, así que no me fui.

"_Edward no me oíste dije que quería estar sola!!"_

"_Pero Bella…"_

"_Vete Edward me has traicionado, te pedí que me guardaras el secreto!! Y me traicionaste!!"_

"_Estaba en peligro Bella ese tipo es una maldito violador!!"_

"_No estaba en peligro pude manejar perfectamente la situación!! Es un idiota eso si, en eso tenían razón, pero tu no tenias porque traicionarme, vete Edward Cullen, vete!!"_

Me quede sin palabras no sabia que decir Mi Bella no quería saber nada mas de mi, la había perdido como amiga, y sabia que como mujer jamás la tendría.

**Hello aquí de nuevo!! Bueno ya nos deshicimos de Jacob, pero no crean que será tan fácil para Bella y Edward, recuerden por ahí anda Tanya y aquí no es tan mala como en otros fics, así que dejen sus reviews, sus opiniones y sugerencias!!**


	5. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 3**

**BPOV**

Estaba realmente confundida, por un lado, el hombre del cual creía estar enamorada, era un cerdo, había intentado propasarse conmigo y cuando le dije que no quería nada con el me dejo botada en el camino, estaba que me moría de la vergüenza y para colmo, llego a la casa y no hay nadie, después llega todo mundo ya sabia lo que me había pasado, no podía creer que Edward me hubiera traicionado, le pedí que no le dijera nada a Emmett y aun así lo hice estaba tan molesta con el realmente no quería hablarle.

**EPOV**

No podía creer que Bella estuviera molesta conmigo, después de todo si les dije a los demás lo de Jacob, fue porque creía que ella estaba en peligro, estaba muy decepcionado, después de haber discutido con Bella, me daba cuenta de que jamás dejaría de verme como a su amigo, así que decidí tomar medidas desesperadas, tome el teléfono y le hable a Tanya.

Tanya era una chica muy dulce, un poco aventada para mi gusto, pero era muy linda podía platicar mucho con ella, llevábamos aproximadamente un mes saliendo, íbamos al cine, al café, a bailar (muy a mi pesar) salimos un par de veces con Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, y durante todo este tiempo apenas y había visto a Bella, nos evitábamos el uno al otro.

Una noche estaba con Tanya en la sala estábamos viendo una película, aunque habíamos salido varias veces, lo nuestro no era nada oficial, nos habíamos besado un par de veces, pero no había sido nada del otro mundo, yo tenia a Tanya abrazada y ella estaba recargada sobre mi hombro, yo estaba muy entretenido con la película, cuando voltee a ver que Tanya se había quedado dormida, la observe dormida, era tan diferente a Bella, ella no hablaba dormida como Bella, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no amaba a Tanya no podía quedarme toda la noche solo observando como dormía, así que recargue mi cabeza sobre la suya y me quede dormido.

**BPOV**

había pasado un mes desde que no le hablaba a Edward, lo había perdonado casi inmediatamente, pero era mas el orgullo, no quería pedirle disculpas, además el estaba saliendo con una tipa que no me caía nada bien, se la daba la de muy dulce pero algo escondía, como todo viernes por la noche todos estaban fuera, Edward había invitado a su amiguita a ver películas, pero seguramente para esta hora ya se habría ido, así que fui a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich me moría de hambre, al salir me encontré con el espectáculo mas atroz que jamás me hubiera podido encontrar, en el sofá estaba Edward con esa Tanya, el la tenia abrazada y ella estaba dormida acurrucada en su pecho, cuando los vi me quede congelada en el pasillo, regrese inmediatamente a mi recamara, tenia un nudo en la garganta me dieron unas ganas horribles de llorar, quería ir a la sala y arrancarle todos y cada uno de los cabellos a esa Tanya, por estar así con mi Edward!! Un momento Mi Edward?? Desde cuando Edward era Mi Edward, porque me sentía de ese modo?? A caso lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos?? No yo no podía sentir celos Edward era solamente mi amigo, y últimamente ya ni eso, yo no podía sentir celos de ella no podía ser, intentaba decirle eso a mi corazón, pero la verdad es que llore, llore como jamás había llorado, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pues me quede dormida.

**EPOV**

Escuche un ruido en la madrugada, podría jurar que había alguien en el pasillo, pero seguramente era solo mi imaginación, me di cuenta de lo tarde que era así que desperté a Tanya para acompañarla a su dormitorio, aun no estaba listo para que Tanya durmiera en mi casa, ni yo para dormir en su dormitorio, así que la acompañe y en menos de 20 minutos estaba de regreso, al pasar por la recamara de Bella, la oí que lloraba, tuve ganas de entrar a consolarla, preguntarle que tenia, pero me detuve, ella no quería saber nada de mi.

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, estaba seguro que los chicos no se levantarían temprano, después de todo cuando yo llegue de dejar a Tanya ellos aun no llegaban, me levante y puse el café, su aroma comenzó a llenar la cocina, abrí el refrigerador, saque huevos y jamón dispuesto a hacerme un omelet, fue entonces cuando sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas.

"_Buenos días!!"_

"_Buenos días Bella!! Has decidido hablarme?? O le dabas los buenos días a alguien mas!!"_

"_Edward yo… discúlpame creo que exagere con mi reacción, pero es que… me dolió mucho que traicionaras mi secreto, que le dijeras a Emmett lo que había pasado!!"_

"_Sabes Bella ahora que lo pienso tu también me traicionaste a mi!!"_

"_Yo a ti, ahora si que me agarraste en curva de que manera te traicione yo a ti Edward??"_

"_Pues creí que me tenias confianza, porque no me dijiste antes de lo tuyo con Jacob?? Porque tuve que descubrirte yo antes de que tu me lo dijeras a mi?? No se supone que yo era tu mejor amigo??"_

"_Lo eres Edward aun lo eres!!" _dijo Bella sonrojándose, había algo diferente en ella.

"_Pero es que!! Sabia que no lo aceptarías, además sabes que soy demasiado terca, ahora se que debí escuchar a Alice y a ti cuando me dijeron que Jacob no les convencía!!"_

"_Pues si Bella eres demasiado terca y debiste hacernos caso, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso!!"_

"_Quieres decir que ya no quieres ser mi amigo Edward??"_

"_No Bella tonta, quiero decir que lo que paso con Jacob esta en el pasado, gracias a Dios que no te hizo daño!!"_

"_Entonces me perdonas??" _dijo Bella poniendo una cara de puchero que ella sabia que yo jamás podía decir que no.

"_Bella yo jamás estuve enojado contigo, fuiste tu la que no me hablaba lo recuerdas??"_

"_Lo se soy una tonta, pero te propongo recuperar el tiempo perdido, que te parece si te invito a comer y después vamos al cine??"_

"_Mmm lo siento Bella pero… ya tengo planes con Tanya!! Quizás otro día!!"_

"_Si otro día estará bien!!"_

Estuvimos platicando mucho rato mientras desayunábamos, se sentía tan bien estar con Bella, solo que había algo que no me gustaba, ella no se comportaba igual que antes conmigo, era como si me hubiera perdido la confianza, se sonrojaba muy seguido, cosa que no es extraño en Bella, pero no se quizás eran ideas mías, pero no parecía tener la misma actitud que antes.

Terminamos de desayunar y vimos un poco de televisión, después recibí una llamada de Tanya a mi celular para preguntarme a que hora pasaba por ella, le dije que a la 1:00 p.m. me despedí de Bella y me fui a bañar, tarde aproximadamente 30 minutos en estar listo, cuando me termine de arreglar Bella ya no estaba en la sala así que me fui a recoger a Tanya, fuimos a comer, después al cine, como siempre me la pasaba muy bien con ella, solo que esta vez yo estaba un poco ausente, estaba pensando en Bella, Tanya lo noto así que me pregunto.

"_Edward cariño, te encuentras bien, estas un poco raro, como ausente!! En que piensas"_

"_En Bella!!" _no puedo creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta, inmediatamente recapacite y le respondí, _"es que hoy al fin me levanto el castigo y ya me habla de nuevo, y eso me tomo por sorpresa!!"_

"_Que bueno, estabas realmente preocupado por ella, me gustaría conocerla después de todo es tu mejor amiga!!"_

"_Claro que si Tanya si quieres hoy te la presento!!"_

Al salir del cine, lleve a Tanya al departamento, quería conocer a Bella así que la lleve, después de todo Tanya era una especia de novia?? Bueno no era nada formal, pero llevábamos saliendo un mes, además yo no tenia ninguna esperanza con Bella ella solo me quería como su amigo, mi esperanza era olvidarme de Bella a través de Tanya, pero debía ser sincero con ella tenia que decirle lo que sentía.

Decidí hablar con ella después primero debía presentarle a Bella, llegue al departamento, ahí estaban todos, la única que no conocía a Tanya era Bella así que cuando llegamos se la presente.

"_Hola chicos, que hacen??"_

"_Tenemos maratón de películas hermanito!! Ohh veo que has traído visita como estas Tanya!!"_

"_Muy bien Alice, muchas gracias!!"_

"_Bueno Tanya creo que conoces a todos menos a Bella, ella es hermana de Emmett!!"_

"_Hola Bella me da mucho gusto conocerte al fin Mi Edward habla mucho de ti, espero que seamos amigas, porque pretendo estar mucho tiempo al lado de Edward y tu como su mejor amiga y yo como su novia creo que debemos llevarnos bien!!"_

Cuando Tanya menciono la palabra novia, todos voltearon a verme, yo me quede helado, jamás le había pedido a Tanya que fuera mi novia, pero creo que era poco caballeroso de mi parte contradecirla frente a mis amigos, ya hablaría con ella en privado mas tarde.

"_Gusto en conocerte Tanya, me gustaría decir que Edward me ha hablado de ti, pero no es así!!"_

"_Ohh eso debe ser porque ustedes llevan tiempo de no hablarse, de lo contrario hubieras oído hablar de mi!!"_

Durante unos segundos la sala se quedo callada, las miradas que Tanya y Bella se estaban regalando la una a la otra eran de cuidado, no entendía porque Bella que era tan dulce, se estaba comportando así, Alice rompió el silencio y pasamos una tarde bastante incomoda, Bella diciendo comentarios sarcásticos acerca de Tanya y ella muy cortésmente se los respondía, decidí terminar con esa noche y lleve a Tanya a su dormitorio, no tuve valor para discutir con ella lo del noviazgo, hasta que ella lo trajo a colación.

"_Edward, disculpa que te lo diga pero tu amiga no me cayo muy bien!! Fue muy grosera conmigo y yo creo que no me lo merecía!!"_

"_No se que le paso Bella no es así, pero Tanya que fue eso de que eres mi novia!!"_

"_Edward… disculpa creí que eso éramos!!"_

"_Que yo recuerde no te lo he pedido aun!!"_

"_Edward eso ya no se usa, yo creí que!! Perdón si te molesta!!"_

"_Preferiría que nos conociéramos mejor antes de entablar una relación te parece??"_

"_Si Edward y discúlpame!! Edward puedo decirte algo sin que te molestes conmigo??"_

"_Si claro dímelo!!"_

"_Se trata de Bella, ella… pues creo que ya se porque fue grosera conmigo!!"_

"_Porque??"_

"_Bueno creo que esta celosa de mi!!"_

"_Jajajajaja Bella celosa!! Claro que no yo soy solo su mejor amigo!!"_

"_Pues hoy se comporto como toda una ex-novia celosa!!"_

"_Claro que no Tanya eso no puede ser!! Es tarde nos vemos después!!"_

"_Me llamas mañana??"_

"_Te llamare, pero temo que no podremos vernos, mañana pasare el día con mis amigos, es algo que venimos planeando desde hace tiempo!!"_

"_Ira Bella también!!"_

"_Claro ella también es mi amiga!!"_

"_Esta bien Edward pero me llamas por favor, te voy a extrañar!!"_

Me fui al departamento pensando en las palabras que me dijo Tanya, Bella celosa?? Por un lado nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera, pero por el otro el hecho de que estuviera celosa me parecía imposible.

Cuando llegue al departamento solo Bella seguía en la sala, estaba como molesta le cambiaba de canal a la t.v. como loca, la oí que decía que no había nada bueno.

"_Hola Bella te hizo algo el televisor??"_

"_Es solo que no hay nada bueno!!"_

"_Oye podrías decirme que te pasa, hoy te comportaste un poco grosera con Tanya no te parece??"_

"_No!! No me parece!!"_

"_Bella estas ahora siendo grosera conmigo que pasa??"_

"_Quieres la verdad Edward?? Pues ahí va Tanya no me gusta!!"_

"_Que bueno sino me preocuparía por ti amiga!!"_

"_No te hagas el gracioso bien sabes a que me refiero, ella no me gusta para ti, hay algo en ella que no me gusta!!"_

"_Pues después de tu experiencia con Jacob, dudo mucho de tu capacidad para juzgar a las personas!! Tanya es una buena persona y no he recibido de ella mas que muestras de aprecio!!"_

"_Pues has lo que quieras, creí que tendrías mejor gusto para elegir novia Edward!!"_

Después de decirme eso Bella se fue a su recamara azotando la puerta, no podía creer, pero era mi imaginación o Bella estaba realmente celosa, no quería elevar mucho mis esperanzas pero tal vez, después de todo, no todo estaba perdido con ella, tendría que hablar con Alice solo ella me podría ayudar, pero después de todo esta noche dormiría muy bien porque Bella, Mi Bella estaba celosa, si estaba segura que lo estaba.

**Que tal?? Como ven?? Poco a poco chicas no desesperéis jiji!! Ya saben dejen sus reviews!! Los espero son mi pan de cada día!!**


	6. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 4**

**BPOV**

Después de haber llorado toda la noche me desperté muy temprano, tenia que hablar con alguien sobre lo que había pasado anoche, así que me deslice en la habitación de Alice, necesitaba hablar con ella, cuando entre, ella se encontraba totalmente dormida.

"_Alice!! Alice!! Estas dormida?? Necesito hablar contigo!!"_

"_Bella usualmente cuando uno tiene los ojos cerrados y no responde es porque esta dormida!! Mas vale que lo que tienes que decirme sea importante porque atreverte a despertarme es un sacrilegio!!"_

"_Alice… yo… ay no se como empezar se trata de Edward!!"_

Alice inmediatamente se sentó, al escuchar que le iba a hablar de Edward la despertó inmediatamente.

"_A ver dime?? Ya planeas hablarle de nuevo a mi hermano!!"_

"_Alice es que ayer paso algo que no me esperaba, y bueno lo que menos me esperaba era mi reacción!!"_

"_Bella si no hablas claro no te voy a entender, ten piedad de mi es demasiado temprano, puedes explicarte mejor??"_

"_OK, anoche en la madrugada me dio hambre, así que decidí salir a la cocina a hacerme algo de cenar, cuando salí al pasillo me encontré con Edward dormido con Tanya en el sillón, estaban muy abrazados!!"_

"_Yyyyy??"_

"_Pues yo… creo que sentí celos!!"_

"_Que?? A ver como que crees que sentiste celos, explícame que fue lo que te paso por la cabeza en ese momento??"_

"_Pues yo… quería… arrancarle todos y cada uno de los cabellos a esa Tanya por abrazar a Edward de esa manera!!"_

"_Dios Mío!! Creo que si!! Definitivamente esos son celos!! Pero como puedes sentir celos de tu mejor amigo??"_

"_Eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto!! Alice, Edward es como mi hermano!! Como puedo sentirme de esta manera al verlo con alguien!!"_

"_A ver dime sientes celos de Rosalie cuando la vez con Emmett??"_

"_Ewww claro que no Emmett es mi hermano!!"_

"_Mmm muy interesante no crees??"_

"_Alice por favor no juegues conmigo dime que estas pensando!!"_

"_Estoy pensando que tu sientes algo mas por mi hermano que una simple amistad!! Y que si no te apuras Tanya te lo va a ganar!! Y pues no tengo nada en su contra pero si me dan a escoger a mi cuñada créeme que esa seria tu!!"_

"_Alice estoy muy confundida, jamás me había sentido así, pero el solo ver a Edward abrazando a esa tipa!! Hace que….!!"_

"_Relájate Bella, tranquila, déjame darte un consejo, comienza hablándole de nuevo a mi hermano, pasa mas tiempo con el, pero date prisa cariño porque Tanya definitivamente no pierde su tiempo!!"_

Me fui de la habitación de Alice pensando en su consejo, cuando iba por el pasillo escuche ruido en la cocina, seguramente seria Edward no creí que nadie mas estuviera despierto a esas horas de la mañana, estaba muy nerviosa y entonces lo vi estaba de espaldas a mi sacando unas cosas del refrigerador, porque nunca antes me había percatado de lo guapo que era Edward?? Realmente estaba ciega.

"_Buenos días!!" _que acaso no se me había podido otra forma de romper el hielo.

"_Buenos días Bella!! Has decidido hablarme?? O le dabas los buenos días a alguien mas!!"_

Dios Mío Edward era realmente guapo, llevaba puesta su pijama que consistía en unos shorts y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus musculosos brazos, por Dios me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

"_Edward yo… discúlpame creo que exagere con mi reacción, pero es que… me dolió mucho que traicionaras mi secreto, que le dijeras a Emmett lo que había pasado!!"_

"_Sabes Bella ahora que lo pienso tu también me traicionaste a mi!!"_

Traición no entendía a que se refería _"Yo a ti, ahora si que me agarraste en curva de que manera te traicione yo a ti Edward??"_

"_Pues creí que me tenias confianza, porque no me dijiste antes de lo tuyo con Jacob?? Porque tuve que descubrirte yo antes de que tu me lo dijeras a mi?? No se supone que yo era tu mejor amigo??"_

Decía que era mi mejor amigo, acaso ya no me consideraba su amiga?? _"Lo eres Edward aun lo eres!!" _le dije a Edward sonrojándome totalmente.

"_Pero es que!! Sabia que no lo aceptarías, además sabes que soy demasiado terca, ahora se que debí escuchar a Alice y a ti cuando me dijeron que Jacob no les convencía!!"_

"_Pues si Bella eres demasiado terca y debiste hacernos caso, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso!!"_

Había perdido a Edward jamás querría volverme a hablar!! _"Quieres decir que ya no quieres ser mi amigo Edward??"_

"_No Bella tonta, quiero decir que lo que paso con Jacob esta en el pasado, gracias a Dios que no te hizo daño!!"_

"_Entonces me perdonas??" _le dije poniendo una cara de niña buena, siempre que quería obtener algo de el usaba esa cara.

"_Bella yo jamás estuve enojado contigo, fuiste tu la que no me hablaba lo recuerdas??"_

"_Lo se soy una tonta, pero te propongo recuperar el tiempo perdido, que te parece si te invito a comer y después vamos al cine??"_

"_Mmm lo siento Bella pero… ya tengo planes con Tanya!! Quizás otro día!!"_

"_Si otro día estará bien!!"_ no pude evitar poner una expresión triste en mi rostro, pero no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, pasamos toda la mañana platicando, hasta que la estupida de Tanya le llamo y el tuvo que salir por ella.

Los chicos se despertaron como a las 2 de la tarde, decidimos tener un maratón de películas, compramos pizza y ahí estábamos los 5 juntos, hasta que Edward llego con Tanya.

"_Hola chicos, que hacen??"_

"_Tenemos maratón de películas hermanito!! Ohh veo que has traído visita, como estas Tanya!!"_

"_Muy bien Alice, muchas gracias!!"_

"_Bueno Tanya creo que conoces a todos menos a Bella, ella es hermana de Emmett!!"_

Hermana de Emmett?? Yo era mucho mas que la hermana de Emmett yo era Bella su mejor amiga, como se atrevía a presentarme solo como la hermana de Emmett.

"_Hola Bella me da mucho gusto conocerte al fin Mi Edward habla mucho de ti, espero que seamos amigas, porque pretendo estar mucho tiempo al lado de Edward y tu como su mejor amiga y yo como su novia creo que debemos llevarnos bien!!"_

Cuando Tanya menciono la palabra novia, sentí que la sangre me hervía, primeramente como se atrevía a llamar a Edward su Edward, y después afirmar que era su novia!! Ayy la sangre me hervía y no pude evitar lanzarle un mordaz comentario.

"_Gusto en conocerte Tanya, me gustaría decir que Edward me ha hablado de ti, pero no es así!!"_

Tenia que dejarle en claro que Edward no la consideraba importante en su vida, ya que a mí que era su mejor amiga no me había hablado de ella.

"_Ohh eso debe ser porque ustedes llevan tiempo de no hablarse, de lo contrario hubieras oído hablar de mi!!"_

Esa Tanya no me caía nada bien, había algo en ella que no me parecía, la manera en la que se dirigía a Edward como no quería separarse de el, pasamos toda la noche lanzándonos comentarios mordaces hasta que Edward se la llevo.

Los chicos me voltearon a ver.

"_Que tengo monitos en la cara o que??"_

"_No Bella es solo que si no te conociéramos diríamos que estas celosa!!"_

"_Celosa yo?? Yo?? Yo no tengo porque estar celosa y si me disculpan me retiro a mi recamara ya me canse de ver la t.v.!!"_

Me fui a mi recamara y me pase buen rato pensando en Edward, estaba viendo por la ventana y el no llegaba, me fui a la sala, los chicos se habían encerrado en sus recamaras a hacerse arrumacos, así que furiosa comencé a cambiarle a la t.v. como no había nada bueno maldije y avente el control remoto, cuando escuche su voz detrás de mi que me decía.

"_Hola Bella te hizo algo el televisor??"_

Estaba furiosa, como podía llegar así de fresco y preguntarme eso.

"_Es solo que no hay nada bueno!!"_

"_Oye podrías decirme que te pasa, hoy te comportaste un poco grosera con Tanya no te parece??"_

Como podía decirme eso yo grosera!! Ayyy estaba furica.

"_No!! No me parece!!"_

"_Bella estas ahora siendo grosera conmigo que pasa??"_

Edward estaba colmando mi paciencia, quería la verdad pues ahí le iba, le iba a decir lo que pensaba de su "noviecita".

"_Quieres la verdad Edward?? Pues ahí va Tanya no me gusta!!"_

"_Que bueno sino me preocuparía por ti amiga!!"_

Estaba intentando hacerse el gracioso, pero en este momento no estaba para bromas.

"_No te hagas el gracioso bien sabes a que me refiero, ella no me gusta para ti, hay algo en ella que no me gusta!!"_

"_Pues después de tu experiencia con Jacob, dudo mucho de tu capacidad para juzgar a las personas!! Tanya es una buena persona y no he recibido de ella mas que muestras de aprecio!!"_

Había tocado un punto en mí que no lo creía capaz de hacer, toco el punto de Jacob, jamás creí que lo traería a colación, así que muy molesta le respondí.

"_Pues has lo que quieras, creí que tendrías mejor gusto para elegir novia Edward!!"_

Después de decirle esto me fui a mi habitación azotando la puerta, estaba furiosa, pero mas que nada estaba celosa, porque estaba defendiendo a Tanya, el jamás defendía a nadie sobre mi, maldita tipa, maldita Tanya.

**Que les pareció el punto de vista de Bella!! No les encanta verla celosa, jaja a mi si!! Creo que por una vez esta bien que la que sienta celos sea ella y no nuestro pobre Edward!! Espero sus reviews no sean malitas, yo les actualizo pronto lo mínimo que espero es que me dejen reviews!! Besos!!**


	7. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**EPOV**

Pase toda la noche pensando en la reacción de Bella, realmente estaba celosa o solo era mi imaginación? Solo había una sola persona que podría ayudarme y esa era mi hermana Alice, por lo cual el domingo me levante temprano y fui a su recamara a despertarla para hablar con ella, después de todo, hoy iríamos de día de campo y debía aprovechar todo el tiempo disponible para estar con Bella.

"_Alice, hermanita_, _estas dormida??"_

"_Querido hermano porque insisten en preguntarme eso?? Si estoy totalmente quieta con los ojos cerrados y no respondo es probable que aun este dormida!! Y a que debo tan agradable visita a las.. 7:00 a.m. que te piensas Edward porque me despiertas a estas horas??"_

"_Disculpa Alice pero es que necesito hablar contigo, se trata de Bella!!"_

"_OK hermanito soy toda oídos!!"_

"_Alice, pues viste lo que yo vi ayer??"_

"_Que cosa hermanito??"_

"_Pues como se comporto Bella ayer con Tanya!!"_

"_Es obvio que a Bella no le cayó bien tu "novia" Tanya!!"_

"_Tanya no es mi novia, solo salimos!!"_

"_Pues eso no fue lo que ella nos dijo ayer y si mal no recuerdo tu no la contradijiste!!"_

"_Como iba a hacer eso frente a ustedes, después de todo hermanita soy un caballero!! Pero nos estamos desviando del punto!!"_

"_Que es??"_

"_Bella, Alice el punto es Bella, bueno ayer que lleve a Tanya a su dormitorio me dijo algo que me dejo pensando, me dijo que Bella actuaba como una ex-novia celosa!!"_

"_Ohh ya veo por dónde vas!!"_

"_Y bueno que opinas!!"_

"_Mmm pues creo que todos vimos que Bella se exalto un poquito, todos sabemos lo territorial que puede ser!!"_

"_Dime Alice que hago?? __Tú crees que realmente este celosa??"_

"_Hermanito eso solo lo puedes descubrir tu mismo, creo que fue muy obv__ia su reacción, no lo crees??"_

"_Alice no quiero ilusionarme, Bella puede ser que este celosa porque ya no es la única mujer en mi vida, porque no es como antes, porque la universidad nos cambio y ya no podemos ser los chiquillos que __éramos antes, o porque siente algo mas por mi!!"_

"_Edward como te dije eso solo lo pueden descubrir tu y ella, creo que tu a diferencia de ella siempre has sabido que la amas!! Pero ya conocemos a Bella, y lo distraída y terca que puede llegar a ser, cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza es muy difícil sacársela y ella estaba obstinada que ustedes dos solo eran amigos!!"_

"_Entonces __tú crees que ella!!"_

"_Edward cuantas veces debo decirte que solo __tú y ella pueden arreglar este asunto, mi consejo es averígualo por ti mismo!!"_

Salí un poco frustrado de la recamara de Alice pero al fin y al cabo tenía un plan y debía llevarlo a cabo, le daría celos a Bella, tenía que llevarla al límite, debía averiguar que sentía por mí, no había punto de regreso, las cosas no podían ser como antes.

Tome un baño y fui a la cocina y comencé a sacar los ingredientes para preparar los sándwiches para el picnic, cuando oí la dulce voz de Bella a mis espaldas. Vestía unos shorts cortos en color blanco que dejaban al descubierto sus largas y blancas piernas, llevaba puesto un top azul con unos delgados tirantes que mostraban sus hermosos hombros, cuando la vi estaba seguro que me había quedado con la boca abierta, además para rematar llevaba su cabello mojado suelto y el olor a fresas que emanaba de él era delicioso, al parecer Bella noto como la miraba porque se sonrojo.

"_Buenos __días Edward!!"_

"_Buenos días Bella, estamos de mejor humor el día de hoy??"_

"_Muy gracioso Edward, muy gracioso, solo porque __prometí no volverme a enojar contigo no te respondo como debería!! Pero cambiemos de tema, estás haciendo los sándwiches??"_

"_Si ya sabes que nuestros hermanos, son unos inútiles en la cocina alguien debe alimentarlos!!"_

"_Perfecto manos a la obra que te parece si yo hago los sándwiches y tu preparas las hieleras con las bebidas!!"_

Mientras Bella preparaba unos deliciosos sándwiches de atún, yo colocaba hielo en las hieleras y acomodaba las sodas, poco después entraron en la cocina los demás agradeciéndonos por prepararlo todo, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se fueron en el Jeep de Emmett, mientras Bella y yo por órdenes de Alice nos íbamos en mi Volvo. Decidí poner en marcha mi plan.

"_Bella te molesto si llamo a Tanya antes de irnos, quede de hablarle antes de salir de picnic!!"_

"_Claro Edward siéntete libre de hacerlo!!" _el rostro de Bella estaba irreconocible, sus palabras decían una cosa pero sus ojos otra, estaba realmente molesta o mejor aun celosa.

Hice como si marcara a Tanya y comencé a decirle que la extrañaba y que si me desocupaba temprano la iría a ver. Llegamos al parque, comimos, platicamos los 6 como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos, llego el momento, de jugar con el platillo volador, cada uno tomaba un punto y lo lanzábamos al azar, de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar, esta vez sí era Tanya, aunque no quería responder era perfecto para el plan, así que me aleje un poco para responderle, pude ver como Bella no me quitaba la vista de encima, así que coquetee un poco mas con Tanya por teléfono, fue entonces cuando vi que un platillo volador venia directo hacia la cabeza de Bella.

"_Bella cuidado!!"_

El platillo volador golpeo a Bella en la cabeza, tirándola al piso prácticamente inconsciente, corrí a ayudarla, cuando vi a Mike Newton, un chico con el cual compartía algunas clases, era un buen chico, pero ahora que veía que había golpeado a mi Bella había caído de mi gracia.

"_Te encuentras bien?? No fue mi intención golpearte, discúlpame!!"_

Bella abrió los ojos y volteo a verme, de repente volteo de nuevo con Mike y le dijo.

"_No hay problema!!"_

Entonces ignorándome por completo le dio la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse.

"_Discúlpame, soy Mike Newton!!"_

"_Yo soy Bella Swan!!"_

"_Bella, puedo invitarte a tomar un helado??"_

Bella volteo a verme con sus hermosos ojos cafés y le respondió a Mike.

"_Claro que si vamos!!"_

Perplejo vi como se alejaba de la mano de Mike Newton.

**BPOV**

Hoy iríamos de picnic, solo nosotros 6, era mi oportunidad para estar con Edward, sabía que Alice nos mandaría en su volvo porque no cabíamos los 6 en el Jeep de Emmett, así que decidí tomar un baño, tenía que ponerme algo que llamara la atención de Edward así que me decidí por unos shorts cortitos blancos y un top azul de tirantes, oí ruido en la cocina, sabía que sería Edward así que con el cabello mojado, aun con el olor de mi shampoo de fresas fui a encontrarlo, cuando entre a la cocina lo vi, llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta blanca de botones con los últimos botones sin abrochar dejaban al descubierto una parte de su pecho, su cabello lo llevaba despeinado como siempre, Dios como no me había dado cuenta antes de lo guapo que era Edward, cuando él me vio, no pude evitar sonrojarme,

"_Buenos __días Edward!!"_

"_Buenos días Bella, estamos de mejor humor el día de hoy??"_

"_Muy gracioso Edward, muy gracioso, solo porque __prometí no volverme a enojar contigo no te respondo como debería!! Pero cambiemos de tema, estás haciendo los sándwiches??"_

"_Si ya sabes que nuestros hermanos, son unos inútiles en la cocina alguien debe alimentarlos!!"_

"_Perfecto manos a la obra que te parece si yo hago los sándwiches y tu preparas las hieleras con las bebidas!!"_

Mientras yo preparaba unos deliciosos sándwiches de atún, Edward colocaba hielo en las hieleras y acomodaba las sodas, poco después entraron en la cocina los demás agradeciéndonos por prepararlo todo, como lo pensé los demás se fueron en el Jeep y Alice nos ordeno a Edward y a mi irnos en el Volvo.

Cuando íbamos en camino Edward me pregunto.

"_Bella te molesto si llamo a Tanya antes de irnos, quede de hablarle antes de salir de picnic!!"_

"_Claro Edward siéntete libre de hacerlo!!" _estaba segura que mi rostro me estaba delatando estaba totalmente celosa, el oír que Edward le preguntaba a Tanya como estaba y que le decía que la extrañaba me daba un coraje tremendo.

Llegamos al parque, comimos, platicamos los 6 como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos, llego el momento, de jugar con el platillo volador, cada uno tomaba un punto y lo lanzábamos al azar, de repente el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, seguramente era la pesada de Tanya, Edward se alejo un poco para responderle, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, así que no pude ver el platillo volador que venía directo a mi cabeza.

"_Bella cuidado!!"_

El platillo volador me golpeo en la cabeza, tirándome al piso prácticamente inconsciente, vi como Edward corría a ayudarme, pero antes de que el llegara llego un joven rubio, guapo, me parecía haberlo visto antes, pero lo más interesante fue ver como Edward lo miraba con coraje.

"_Te encuentras bien?? No fue mi intención golpearte, discúlpame!!"_

Abrí los ojos y vi como Edward estaba molesto con ese joven así que decidí jugar el juego que él estaba jugando conmigo "los cellos" así que voltee con ese joven y le dije.

"_No hay problema!!"_

Ignorando totalmente a Edward le di la mano a ese extraño para que me ayudara a levantarme.

"_Discúlpame, soy Mike Newton!!"_

"_Yo soy Bella Swan!!"_

"_Bella, puedo invitarte a tomar un helado??"_

Voltee a ver a Edward a sus hermosos ojos verdes y pude ver reflejado en ellos los celos, así que le dije a Mike.

"_Claro que si vamos!!"_

Entonces vi como Edward miraba celoso como me alejaba de la mano de Mike Newton.

**Les gusto mis ni****ñas? Yo he disfrutado como loca escribiendo estos capítulos, me encanta verlos celosos a los dos, espero sus reviews!! Besos!!**


	8. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**EPOV**

No podía ser!! Bella con Mike Newton, la veía a lo lejos como reía con él, tomo su helado, y vi con intercambiaban números, estaba que explotaba de coraje, había olvidado por completo el plan que tenia, de poner celosa a Bella, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta, ella intentaba hacerme lo mismo, me quería poner celoso, y por Dios que lo estaba logrando, quizás tenía que cambiar de estrategia, quizás debía cambiar, pero no sabía qué hacer estaba realmente confundido, el picnic termino y nos fuimos de regreso al departamento, el viaje de regreso fue muy silencioso, tanto Bella como yo, estábamos muy callados, así que decidí romper el silencio.

"_Como te fue con Mike??"_

"_Bien es un chico muy __simpático!! Me dijo que lleva contigo algunas clases!! Puedo preguntar cómo es?? Digo no quisiera cometer el mismo error dos veces!!"_

"_Si yo te dijera que no te conviene me harías caso??"_

"_Claro que si Edward confiaría totalmente en tu palabra!!"_

Estuve a punto de decirle que Mike era un tipo asqueroso, como Jacob, pero la verdad era que no lo era y no era capaz de mentirle a Bella.

"_Mike es un buen chico, estudioso, le cae bien a casi todo el mundo??"_

"_Pero mi pregunta es te cae bien a ti??"_

"_Solía caerme bien!!"_

"_Pero ya no?? Porque??"_

"_Bueno cualquier persona que te haga daño a ti Bella no me cae nada bien!!"_

"_Te refieres al platillo volador?? Eso fue solo un accidente Edward, Mike no tuvo la intención de lastimarme, además, para ser sinceros yo estaba un poco distraída!!"_

"_Ohh si pude notar que me estabas observando… digamos… insistentemente??"_

"_Bueno yo… me preguntaba cuando volverías al juego, como estaban tan entretenido hablando con tu novia!!"_

"_Tanya no es mi novia, solo salimos, no quiero precipitarme, no la conozco lo suficiente como para pedirle que sea mi novia!!"_

Vi que el rostro de Bella se reflejaba una felicidad una especia de esperanza, su humor mejoro instantáneamente y cambiamos de tema comenzamos a platicar como antes, y ella me tomo de la mano, como hacía antes, como no lo había hecho desde que llegamos a Washington.

Al llegar al departamento, todos estábamos muy cansados, así que nos fuimos directo a dormir, yo estaba dándome un baño, cuando entre a mi habitación vestía solo unos bóxers y estaba sin camisa, para mi sorpresa acostada en mi cama estaba Bella que llevaba solo su pijama unos shorts pegaditos de licra y una blusita también de licra.

"_Ohh Edward lo siento no __sabía que vendrías así!!"_

"_Ni yo sabía que te encontraría en mi recamara permíteme ponerme algo encima!!" _corrí a ponerme mis shorts y mi camiseta sin mangas.

"_Listo Bella!! Que te trae por aquí!!"_

"_Yo solo extrañaba platicar contigo antes de dormir, hace mucho que no lo hacía, y pensé que sería lindo hacerlo!!"_

"_Si tienes razón __sería muy lindo!!" _fui junto a Bella que ahora estaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama, verla así tan sensual, en mi cama, hacia que mi corazón latiera rápidamente, no sabía si podría controlarme, pero debía hacerlo, debía llevar las cosas paso a paso!!

Bella se recostó en mi cama y yo lo hice junto a ella, los dos estábamos orientados hacia la ventana donde se podía ver la luna en todo su esplendor, era luna llena y estaba realmente hermosa.

"_Y bueno Bella no te parece que hace una hermosa noche!!"_

"_Si Edward hermosa en verdad!! Sabes te extrañaba mucho, pero ya sabes __cómo soy de terca, me costaba mucho ser yo la que flaqueara, pero al fin y al cabo lo hice, te necesito demasiado, más de lo que imaginaba!!"_

"_Que significa eso Bella??"_

"_Nada Edward no hay ningún significado oculto solo que durante todo el tiempo que no te hable me di cuenta de que no podía estar sin ti en mi vida y bueno no estoy dispuesta a perderte!!"_

"_Es bueno saber eso Bella, yo también te extrañe mucho!!"_

"_Pues a ti no se te noto mucho que digamos, esa Tanya debe gustarte mucho, jamás habías salido con nadie como has salido con ella!!"_

"_Bella quieres pelear conmigo esta noche, porque si es así podemos hacerlo, pero no te parece que la noche es demasiado hermosa como para malgastarla discutiendo, porque no solo nos quedamos aquí, viendo la luna!!"_

"_Creo que tienes razón Edward es una noche demasiado hermosa para malgastarla peleando!!"_

Nos quedamos ahí recostados sobre mi cama viendo la luna, Bella me tomo de la mano y nos quedamos callados hasta que ella se quedo dormida, de pronto me encontraba ahí, viéndola dormir, como cuando teníamos 15 años, la levante en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación, viéndola dormir oí cuando Bella comenzaba a hablar, hablaba del platillo volador, decía que no le gustaba Tanya, pero mi frase preferida fue oír que decía.

"_Edward, te quiero!!"_

Oír que Bella decía que me quería no tenia precio, era a caso su subconsciente el que lo decía, Bella en realidad me quería, pero me quería como amigo?? O como otra cosa, me en el sillón junto a la cama de Bella y ahí viéndola dormir, no supe cuando pero me quede dormido.

**BPOV**

Podía ver como Edward me miraba a lo lejos, sabía que estaba celoso, así que me comporte muy coqueta con Mike, intercambiamos número de teléfono, para hacer más real la situación, de regreso al departamento íbamos los dos muy callados, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

"_Como te fue con Mike??"_

"_Bien es un chico muy simpático!! Me dijo que lleva contigo algunas clases!! Puedo preguntar cómo es?? Digo no quisiera cometer el mismo error dos veces!!" _debía hacerle creer a Edward que sentía algún tipo de interés por Mike.

"_Si yo te dijera que no te conviene me harías caso??"_

"_Claro que si Edward confiaría totalmente en tu palabra!!"_

Vi que Edward pensaba antes de responderme, hasta que me dijo.

"_Mike es un buen chico, estudioso, le cae bien a casi todo el mundo??"_

"_Pero mi pregunta es te cae bien a ti??" _

Podía leer en los ojos de Edward que no le caí bien pero no sabía porque.

"_Solía caerme bien!!"_

"_Pero ya no?? Porque??"_

"_Bueno cualquier persona que te haga daño a ti Bella no me cae nada bien!!"_

"_Te refieres al platillo volador?? Eso fue solo un accidente Edward, Mike no tuvo la intención de lastimarme, además, para ser sinceros yo estaba un poco distraída!!"_

Estaba viendo como hablaba con esa Tanya!!

"_Ohh si pude notar que me estabas observando… digamos… insistentemente??"_

"_Bueno yo… me preguntaba cuando volverías al juego, como estaban tan entretenido hablando con tu novia!!" _el coraje invadió todas y cada una de mis palabras, sentía como la Bella mordaz salía a flote, entonces oi unas maravillosas palabras.

"_Tanya no es mi novia, solo salimos, no quiero precipitarme, no la conozco lo suficiente como para pedirle que sea mi novia!!"_

Cuando Edward me dijo que Tanya no era su novia mi rostro cambio inmediatamente me sentía feliz, esa tipa no era su novia, yo aun tenía una oportunidad con él, así que como hace tiempo no hacia tome a Edward de la mano.

Cuando llegamos al departamento todos corrimos a dormir, yo tome un baño y me puse mi pijama, vi por la ventana que era una hermosa noche había luna llena, así que decidí, ir a platicar un rato con Edward a su habitación como lo hacíamos en Forks, cuando entre el no se encontraba, pensé que estaría tomando un baño, así que me recosté en su cama, cuando oi que abrían la puerta voltee y me encontré a Edward parado en la puerta vistiendo solo un bóxer, Dios Mío, Edward tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, y su cabello despeinado le daba un toque tan sensual.

"_Ohh Edward lo siento no sabía que vendrías así!!__"_

"_Ni yo sabía que te encontraría en mi recamara permíteme ponerme algo encima!!" _Edward corrió a ponerse unos shorts y una camiseta sin manga que no hacían para nada que mis pensamientos se alejaran de mí.

"_Listo Bella!! Que te trae por aquí!!"_

"_Yo solo extrañaba platicar contigo antes de dormir, hace mucho que no lo hacía, y pensé que sería lindo hacerlo!!"_

"_Si tienes razón sería muy lindo!!" _Edward camino a la cama y se recostó junto a mí, podía sentir su respiración, moría de ganas de voltear y besarlo, pero debía tomar las cosas con calma, los dos estábamos orientados hacia la ventana donde se podía ver la luna llena en todo su esplendor, era estaba realmente hermosa.

"_Y bueno Bella no te parece que hace una hermosa noche!!"_

"_Si Edward hermosa en verdad!! Sabes te extrañaba mucho, pero ya sabes cómo soy de terca, me costaba mucho ser yo la que flaqueara, pero al fin y al cabo lo hice, te necesito demasiado, más de lo que imaginaba!!"_

"_Que significa eso Bella??"_

Quería gritar y decirle que estaba sintiendo algo nuevo por el que lo necesitaba mucho no como amigo sino como algo más, pero no quería estropear las cosas, primero debía saber que sentía Edward por mí.

"_Nada Edward no hay ningún significado oculto solo que durante todo el tiempo que no te hable me di cuenta de que no podía estar sin ti en mi vida y bueno no estoy dispuesta a perderte!!"_

"_Es bueno saber eso Bella, yo también te extrañe mucho!!"_

Entonces la Bella mordaz salió a flote recordé a Tanya y tuve que decirlo.

"_Pues a ti no se te noto mucho que digamos, esa Tanya debe gustarte mucho, jamás habías salido con nadie como has salido con ella!!"_

"_Bella quieres pelear conmigo esta noche, porque si es así podemos hacerlo, pero no te parece que la noche es demasiado hermosa como para malgastarla discutiendo, porque no solo nos quedamos aquí, viendo la luna!!"_

Solo Edward sabia como calmarme, solo él.

"_Creo que tienes razón Edward es una noche demasiado hermosa para malgastarla peleando!!"_

Nos quedamos ahí recostados sobre su cama viendo la luna, entonces me deje llevar busque su mano y la tome, el me respondió apretando mi mano y acariciándola. Ahí con las manos entrelazadas me quede dormida, pude sentir como Edward me levantaba para llevarme a mi recamara, entonces me abrace a él, debía aprovecharlo, me recostó en mi cama y el se sentó en el piso recostando su cabeza junto a mí, entonces me quede dormida, soñaba primero con el platillo volador que me golpeo, después ahí estaba Tanya abrazando a Edward, y después estaba el con sus brazos abiertos para mi, y fue entonces cuando lo dije.

"_Edward, te quiero!!"_

Abrí los ojos y pude ver como Edward estaba dormido en el sillón, con una expresión serena y en paz, así que decidí recostarme junto a él.

**Que tal chicas, ****escribí estos dos capítulos en mi casa para surtir la demanda jajá, solo que los puedo subir hasta hoy martes en mi trabajo, espero les gusten espero reviews!! Las quiero besos!!**


	9. CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**A****POV**

Había sido un fin de semana realmente interesante, primero el sábado Bella me despierta para hablarme de Edward, al fin el sentido común ha llegado a ella y se ha dado cuenta, bueno no totalmente, de que siente algo mas por mi hermano, al parecer los celos están haciendo de las suyas, ese día fue muy interesante ver a Bella consumida por los celos era realmente gracioso, no podía creer que nuestra dulce Bella fuera capaz de tratar así a Tanya, realmente era gracioso, todos oímos como pelearon esa noche.

Después el domingo fui despertada por mi hermano Edward quien obviamente se dio cuenta de la actitud de Bella, yo no podía decirle nada de lo que ella me dijo a mi así que solo le aconseje que siguiera sus instintos y lo averiguara por si mismo. Claro con una pequeña ayuda de mi parte, o que pensaba que me quedaría sin ayudar a mi hermano, por Dios si desde los 15 años que se dio cuenta que la amaba, se dio cuenta el porque yo lo sabia desde que iban en preescolar, desde entonces he tratado de que estén juntos pero Bella siendo lo terca que es y Edward con el miedo de perderla, no me la ponían muy fácil que digamos.

Pero primero lo primero, necesitaba ver a Edward, saber que era lo que estaba planeando, y después vería a Bella para ver sus planes, así yo podría actuar sin que ninguno de los dos lo supieran. La noche del domingo cuando todos dormían fui a la habitación de Edward para hablar con el, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla vacía, busque en los baños y no había nadie, solo me quedaba un lugar por buscar: La habitación de Bella, silenciosamente, abrí su puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa al verlos a los dos acostados en el sillón de su recamara totalmente dormidos, sabia que no podían haber resuelto sus asuntos tan rápidamente, o por lo menos eso creía, eso lo averiguaría mañana, mañana comenzaría con un plan para que estos dos de una vez por todas se quedaran juntos.

A la mañana siguiente teníamos clases, pero yo había programado toda una semana de arreglos al departamento, en los cuales incluían solo a los habitantes de este departamento, claro esta, así que había dedicado parte de la noche a un itinerario de actividades después de clases, asignando parejas a cada actividad, de esa manera mantenía juntos a Edward y Bella y lejos a Tanya y a ese chico Mike que conoció en el parque.

Antes de que todos nos fuéramos a clases comencé a repartir actividades.

"_Buenos __días chicos y chicas!! Antes que salgan a sus clases debo decirles que nuestro departamento es un asco!!"_

"_Que??" _dijeron todos al unísono un poco extrañados.

"_Si miren las paredes necesitan pintura, necesitamos arreglar el __balcón, nuestras recamaras necesitan pintura, además esta sala da pena, desde que nos mudamos nosotros solo metimos los muebles y ya, pero realmente no le hemos dado nuestro toque, admítanlo chicos, vamos a vivir aquí al menos otros 3 años mas, necesitamos tener este departamento decente no les parece??"_

"_Y que propones Alice??" _pregunto Jasper.

"_Bueno, he elaborado un minucioso y detallado itinerario de actividades, he dividido estas actividades en pareja, destinaremos toda esta semana y el __próximo fin de semana a hacer dichas mejoras, cada pareja se dedicara en cuerpo y alma a sacar adelante las tareas que les he encomendado, claro que cada pareja se encargara de sus habitaciones pero, además de eso les he asignado otra parte de la casa para remodelación!!"_

"_Wow Alice dormiste a caso?? Esta idea esta muy bien elaborada!!" _dijo Rosalie abrazando a Emmett.

"_Querida cuñada ya me conoces!! Aquí __están las parejas equipo #1 Emmett y Rosalie, a ustedes les toca hacerse cargo de sus habitaciones y además de la remodelación de los baños y el balcón!!" _le entregue a Rosalie la lista del material necesario para sus tareas.

"_Equipo #2 Edward y Bella, ustedes __serán encargados de además de sus habitaciones la remodelación de la sala, es una gran tarea la sala es una parte muy importante, aquí esta la lista de cosas necesarias para comprar, y la lista de tiendas donde encontraran esas cosas!!" _le entregue a Bella el sobre con las instrucciones.

"_Y finalmente el equipo #3 __estará conformado por Jasper y yo que nos encargaremos de nuestras habitaciones y de la cocina y el comedor, así que después de clases manos a la obra!!"_

"_Pero y nuestras tareas y trabajos!!" _pregunto Edward.

"_Mira hermanito la remodelación comenzara __a las 2 de la tarde, la mayoría salimos a la 1 de clases, eso nos dará tiempo de comer algo, hacer algún trabajo o tarea pendiente, sino lo terminas tienes toda la noche para hacerlo!!"_

"_Alice puedo preguntar a que se debe tan brillante idea??"_

"_Bueno pues porque me gustaría que invitáramos a nuestros padres a una linda cena aquí en el departamento, y eso seria de este fin de semana al otro!!"_

"_Y puedo preguntar porque en esa fecha??"_ pregunto Emmett.

"_Ayy Emmett puede que tu no lo recuerdes pero nuestros padres se hicieron novios el mismo __día!! Y el próximo fin de semana será su aniversario, creí que seria un lindo detalle que nosotros sus hijos les hagamos una cena a las 2 parejas!!"_

"_Alice eres brillante!!" _dijo Bella.

"_Lo se Bella, lo se!!"_

Y así mi plan comenzaba.

**EPOV**

La idea de Alice era brillante no solo porque seria una linda sorpresa para mis papas y los de Bella y Emmett, sino porque su idea haría que pasara todo el tiempo libre con Bella, trabajando junto a ella, eso era genial.

Iba caminando rumbo a clases cuando me encontré con Tanya.

"_Edward te extrañe __muchísimo!!" _me abrazo e intento darme un beso en la boca, yo me voltee gentilmente para recibir su beso en la mejilla.

"_Que tal tu domingo Tanya!!"_

"_Muy aburrido sin ti Edward!! Pero pretendo reponerlo, tengo varias actividades en mente para esta semana!!"_

"_Lo siento Tanya pero esta semana no estaré disponible, mi hermana tiene un proyecto en mente para remodelar el departamento, les daremos una sorpresa a mis papas y los papas de Bella y Emmett!!"_

"_Ohh y no crees que yo pudiera ayudarte?? Así podría pasar mas tiempo contigo!!"_

"_Lo siento Tanya, pero esto es una actividad de familia, ya que es una sorpresa para nuestros padres!! Espero que comprendas!!" _era Alice que había llegado con Bella y juntas miraban con una actitud territorial a Tanya.

"_Ohh Edward esta bien comprende, pero el fin de semana si te __tendré todo para mi!!"_

Esta vez fue Bella quien hablo, y la actitud con que lo hizo me sorprendió mucho.

"_Lo siento Tanya, pero Edward __será para MI todo el fin de semana!! Me refiero a que como somos pareja en las actividades de remodelación, tenemos un proyecto que debemos terminar, pero seguro que Edward encontrara algún momento para hablar contigo!!"_

La actitud de Bella me tenia totalmente sorprendido, la manera en la que había dicho que seria solo de ella el fin de semana, me hacia amar cada vez mas el plan de Alice.

"_Creo que es hora de ir a clases, nos vemos Tanya, te llamo después??" _

"_Adiós Edward, nos vemos a las 2 para comenzar con nuestro proyecto!!" _Bella me dijo de una manera muy sensual y me dio un beso en la mejilla, wow esta Bella era totalmente ardiente, y me estaba volviendo loco, apenas pude contenerme para no voltearme y besarla. Bella se alejo con Alice rumbo a su clase, yo no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada.

"_Tierra a Edward, se te ha olvidado que sigo aquí??" _

"_Ohh Tanya lo siento, pero ya es tarde tengo que irme a clases!!"_

Y me fui dejando a Tanya, no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Bella, esa actitud tan coqueta que había tenido conmigo, se me harían eternas las horas para volver a verla, debía continuar con el plan de conquistar a mi mejor amiga de conquistar a Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

Alice era genial, genial, sabia que estaba haciendo eso para ayudarme con Edward, la idea de pasar tiempo juntos era maravillosa.

Acababa de salir de la primera clase cuando me tope con Alice.

"_Alice eres una genio!!" _dije abrazándola.

"_OK siempre lo he sabido, pero a que se debe esta vez que sea un genio!!"_

"_Pues a la idea de la remodelación, lo hiciste para que pasara mas tiempo con Edward no??"_

"_Claro que no Bella, nuestro departamento necesita remodelación, y la idea de darles una cena especial a nuestros padres es el motivo principal!! Un momento, a caso quieres pasar mas tiempo con mi hermano??"_

"_Como si no lo supieras Alice!!" _en ese momento frente a nosotros estaban Edward y esa Tanya, pude ver como lo abrazaba e iba a besarlo, pero Edward gentilmente se volteo y termino besándolo en la mejilla, aun así lo estaba abrazando y eso hacia que se presentaran mis celos.

Pude oír como Edward le explicaba a Tanya lo de la remodelación.

"_Lo siento Tanya pero esta semana no estaré disponible, mi hermana tiene un proyecto en mente para remodelar el departamento, les daremos una sorpresa a mis papas y los papas de Bella y Emmett!!"_

"_Ohh y no crees que yo pudiera ayudarte?? Así podría pasar mas tiempo contigo!!"_

Que esta tipa no sabia lo que era un proyecto familiar?? Estaba a punto de decirle sus verdades pero Alice se me adelanto.

"_Lo siento Tanya, pero esto es una actividad de familia, ya que es una sorpresa para nuestros padres!! Espero que comprendas!!" _Alice estaba usando un tono muy cortes pero veía que no le gustaba nada que Tanya quisiera interponerse en sus actividades.

"_Ohh Edward esta bien comprende, pero el fin de semana si te __tendré todo para mi!!"_

No podía dejar que esa tipa acaparara a Edward así que decidí usar mis armas, había aprendido que ciertas cosas Edward no podía resistir, así que trate de portarme muy coqueta con el, esperaba sonar coqueta y no como una tonta, aquí iba.

"_Lo siento Tanya, pero Edward __será para MI todo el fin de semana!! Me refiero a que como somos pareja en las actividades de remodelación, tenemos un proyecto que debemos terminar, pero seguro que Edward encontrara algún momento para hablar contigo!!"_

Tenia que remarcar que seria MIO y no de ella, no solo en las actividades sino en todo lo demás.

"_Creo que es hora de ir a clases, nos vemos Tanya, te llamo después??" _

"_Adiós Edward, nos vemos a las 2 para comenzar con nuestro proyecto!!" _le di un beso bien plantado en la mejilla a Edward, pude ver como se sonrojaba y me seguía con la mirada, había logrado mi objetivo, ahora solo esperaba que llegaran las 2 de la tarde para seguir con mi plan de conquistar a mi mejor amigo, de conquista a Edward Cullen.

**Comienza el juego!! Los dos quieren conquistarse el uno al otro, sin saber que se traen absolutamente locos jaja!! Espero sus reviews!!**


	10. CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO ****8**

**E****POV**

Miraba insistentemente mi reloj, eran las 12:55 solo 5 minutos mas para salir de clases, el reloj al fin marco la 1 y pude salir de la clase, corrí al estacionamiento a mi Volvo y para mi agradable sorpresa Bella estaba ahí recargada sobre mi auto.

"_Lista compañera de equipo??"_

"_Claro que si Edward!! Tengo la lista y todo, pero sabes me muero de hambre tu crees que podríamos??"_

"_Claro Bella, vamos a comer además oficialmente nuestro proyecto inicia a las 2 pm y Alice nos dio permiso de comer o hacer la tarea antes!!"_

Bella sonrío, se miraba tan hermosa cuando lo hacia, le abrí la puerta de mi auto y juntos fuimos a buscar algo de comer, queríamos algo rápido, así que fuimos a un Carl's Jr, Bella pidió unas Chicken Strips y una ensalada mixta mientras yo pedía una hamburguesa. La comida se estaba desarrollando muy bien Bella tomaba de mis papas y les ponía aderezo ranch y buffalo wings, le encantaba comerlas así, yo aprovechaba y le daba papas en la boda, de repente Bella se me quedo viendo al rostro y me dijo.

"_Tienes algo en tu mejilla!!"_

Y con su mano comenzó a limpiar un poco de catsup que tenía embarrada, su mano se quedo tiernamente acariciando mi mejilla, Bella me miraba a los ojos y yo a ella, hasta que se sonrojo, bajo la mirada y retiro su mano de mi rostro.

"_Gracias Bella!!"_

Definitivamente parecía un adolescente el solo hecho de que ella tocara mi rostro me ponía así, que haría el día que consiguiera un beso de ella, esperaba que eso algún día sucediera.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a las tiendas donde teníamos que comprar todo el material, el día de hoy seria destinado exclusivamente ha hacer compras, ya que había mucho material que elegir, además de muebles que serian enviados posteriormente a la casa.

La semana paso realmente rápido, pero estaba siendo muy productiva, Bella y yo pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, platicábamos y la verdad es que sentía una actitud muy diferente de su parte hacia a mi, no es que tuviera mucha experiencia en estos asuntos, pero creía que Bella estaba coqueteando conmigo??

Así que yo por mi parte hacia lo mismo, de vez en cuando tomaba su mano, o cuando sus cabellos se soltaban de su coleta los colocaba detrás de su oreja, además que casi cada noche, nos habíamos quedado dormidos juntos, ya fuera en su habitación o en la mía, platicando hasta altas horas de la noche, todo iba excelente, excelente.

**BPOV**

El tiempo que pasaba al lado de Edward hacia que me sintiera la mujer mas feliz del mundo y la mas tonta al mismo tiempo, como no había sido capaz de darme cuenta al gran hombre que tenia a mi lado, estaba casi, casi segura que Edward me quería como algo mas que una amiga, pero aun no lo confirmaba, además ni yo misma estaba segura de mis sentimientos, así que tenia que dirigirme a mis mejores amigas a preguntarles como se habían dado cuenta que amaban a sus novios.

El viernes por la tarde al terminar mis labores con Edward tome un baño y aborde a Rosalie y Alice, les pedí que fuéramos a mi habitación a platicar, así que me acompañaron, nos acurrucamos las 3 en la cama y comenzamos a platicar.

"_Bella y a que debemos el honor de que nos dignes con tu presencia, últimamente solamente hablas con Edward!!"_

"_Pues eso te lo debo a ti Alice, tu nos pusiste en equipo!!"_

"_OK si se trata de eso puedo reasignar equipos!!"_

"_No, no es necesario!!"_

"_A ver cuñada, si te conozco como creo tu quieres hablar de algo con nosotros, algo que solo nosotras tus amigas podemos ayudarte, a ver escúpelo que es!!"_

"_Que no puedo querer pasar tiempo con ustedes??"_

"_Noo!!" _dijeron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

"_OK, OK, si hay una __razón, bueno yo quería preguntarles, como se dieron cuenta de que amaban a Emmett y Jasper!!"_

"_En el momento en que mis ojos y los de Jasper se encontraron, me di cuenta de que era mi alma gemela, fue amor a primera vista, se que siempre estaremos juntos pase, lo que pase!!"_

"_Pero como pudiste estar segura de eso Alice no lo conocías!!"_

"_Solo lo supe Bella, mi corazón se lleno de mariposas, me costaba articular palabra y además la manera en la que sus ojos azules me veía sabia que sentía lo mismo por mi!!"_

"_Pero después de que lo conociste y comenzaron a salir como estuviste segura de que lo querías!!"_

"_Bella, cuando solo quieres estar con esa persona, cuando despiertas y quieres ver sus ojos viéndote, cuando imaginas sus labios sobre los tuyos y sus manos acariciándote, Bella eso es amor!!"_

"_Ok y que hay de ti Rosalie, cuando te diste cuenta que amabas a mi hermano??"_

"_Mmm déjame pensar?? Tu hermano y yo nos caímos mal instantáneamente, el era un patán bromista y yo no podía soportar eso, pero… desde que lo vi me gusto, y eso me conflictuaba mucho, porque era un patán, se la pasaba haciendo bromas, ahora se que lo hacia para llamar mi atención, pero creía que lo hacia para molestarme!! Después cuando paso el incidente con Jacob, y la manera en que el me defendió me di cuenta de lo dulce que es, lo protector, y de que el al igual que yo estábamos locos el uno por el otro!!"_

"_Pero como te das cuenta de eso??"_

"_Por su mirada, cuando las palabras no salen, mira sus ojos, ellos te lo dirán todo, ellos no mienten, puedes ver reflejados en ellos el amor, el odio, la ira, los celos, la pasión, la amistad, y tu solo tu en tu corazón, te podrás dar cuenta de que sentimiento hay en ellos!!"_

"_Pero y si me equivoco y si los ojos de Edward están expresando amistad y yo los confundo con amor!!"_

"_Como llego esta conversación hasta Edward??" _pregunto Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"_Como si no lo supieras cuñada!!"_

"_Mmm no, no lo se, platícamelo, sientes algo por el buen Edward??"_

Recostada en mi cama y mirando hacia el techo trate de poner en palabras lo que Edward me hacia sentir.

"_Cuando estoy con Edward me siento feliz, cuando estoy con el puedo ser yo misma, no preocuparme por nada, no fingir, no pretender, cuando estoy con el, siento mariposas en el estomago, y quiero ver sus lindos ojos verdes que __jamás me ocultan nada, quiero oír su dulce y melodiosa voz, cuando estoy con el, cuando me abraza, cuando me toca, cuando me dice algo al oído, quiero abrazarlo y pedirle que nunca me suelte, cuando Edward esta a mi lado, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera para nunca alejarme de el, cuando estoy con Edward…"_

"_Querida Bella eso que acabas de describir es amor, amor del bueno!!" _dijo Alice totalmente feliz de mi descubrimiento.

"_Pero y como se si el siente lo mismo que yo, como puedo saberlo??"_

"_Bella tienes que arriesgarte!! El amor es así, si quieres saber lo que el siente por ti pregúntaselo, o mejor aun demuéstrale lo que tu sientes por el y al ver su reacción sabrás sus sentimientos!!"_

Después de hablar con las chicas me quede toda la noche pensando, si yo amaba a Edward Cullen amaba a mi mejor amigo, pero el sentía lo mismo por mi??

**EPOV**

Ya era viernes había pasado toda la semana con Bella, había sido maravilloso, cada vez estábamos mas unidos, y cada vez mis esperanzas estaban mas altas, estaba soñando despierto con Bella, cuando Emmett, me interrumpió.

"_Hola Edward, como estas esta noche?? Veo que has tenido una semana muy productiva con mi hermana, la sala les esta quedando excelente!!"_

"_Gracias Emmett, realmente estamos trabajando muy duro!!"_

"_Mmmm sip, también veo que tu estas trabajando muy duro por mi hermanita!!"_

Oh no había olvidado lo sobre protector que era Emmett con Bella, seguramente quería asegurarse que mis intenciones con Bella fueran buenas.

"_A que te refieres Emmett??"_

"_Porque no vamos a platicar a mi recamara!! Jasper nos __harías el favor de acompañarnos, esta noche será platica de hombres, el buen Edward se unirá a nosotros!!"_

"_Ok Edward, quiero saber que te traes con mi hermanita, últimamente andan muy de la mano, __abrazándose, durmiendo juntos, así que quiero saber cuales son tus intenciones para con ella!!"_

"_A que viene todo eso ahora Emmett, siempre has sabido que Bella y yo tenemos ese tipo de __relación!!"_

"_No me quieras ver la cara de tonto Edward, tu y mi hermana ya no son unos niños, y su actitud no es la de los mejores amigos quiero saber que esta pasando y lo quiero saber ya!!"_

"_Cálmate Emmett, no vayas a golpear a Edward!!"_

"_Que me calma, como se nota que no es tu hermanita de la que estamos hablando!!"_

"_Momento, si mal no recuerdo tu eres novio de mi hermana Rosalie, y yo jamás te hable así, por el contrario siempre has recibido apoyo de mi parte creo que Bella no podría encontrar alguien mejor que Edward, al menos el no es como tu, si fuera así, si tendrías que preocuparte!!"_

Estaba totalmente aterrado, veía como Emmett y Jasper discutían, ellos jamás lo hacían, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Emmett quería saber que sentía por su hermana y aunque temía por mi vida, se lo diría.

"_Ok, ok Emmett quieres saber que siento por tu hermana?? Te lo __diré Bella es mi mejor amiga siempre lo ha sido!!"_

"_Solo eso Edward??"_

"_No, no es solo eso, yo… cuando estoy con ella, quiero hacerla reír, quiero ver como sus ojos, quiero tocar su rostro, quiero oír su voz, cuando estoy con ella puedo ser yo mismo, no pretender que soy alguien que no soy, cuando estamos juntos ella saca lo mejor en mi, quiero cuidarla, no quiero que nadie le haga daño, quiero abrazarla y… y… si quiero besarla, quiero decirle que la amo con todo mi corazón, que siempre ha sido para mi mas que una amiga!!"_

"_Vaya hasta que al fin lo aceptas!!" _

Para este momento Emmett y Jasper estaban sonriendo, todo había sido una trampa solo querían que admitieran lo que sentía por Bella.

"_Edward amigo, hermano, casi casi cuñado, yo siempre he sabido que amas a mi hermana, creo que la __única que no lo sabe o no lo sabia es ella!!"_

"_Tan obvio he sido todo este tiempo??"_

"_Siiiii!!" _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"_Creo que es tiempo de que tu y Bella aclaren lo que sienten, y __créeme que nada me haría mas feliz que tu y ella fueran novios, como dice Jasper jamás podría poner a mi hermana en mejores manos que las tuyas!! Solo no te tomes muy en serio eso de tus manos sobre mi hermana ehh!!"_

Los chicos tenia razón, debía averiguar que sentía Bella por mi debía decirle como me sentía por ella, o mejor debía mostrárselo.

**Que les pareció esta interesante platica!! Seguramente sabrás cual es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto no?? Espero sus reviews, me tienen un poco olvidada, yo que me he portado tan bien subiendo tanto capitulo y ustedes que no me dan reviews, o que ya no les gusto mi fic??**


	11. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO ****9**

**A****POV**

Había logrado mi cometido, contaba con que Bella fuera a hablar conmigo, pero con Edward era mas difícil, así que hice que Emmett y Jasper hablaran con el, Emmett seria el hermano celoso, lo cual no se le dificultaba, y Jasper seria el mediador, entre los dos harían que Edward dijera en voz alta todo lo que siente por Bella, debía aceptarlo y debía decidirse a actuar rápido.

Mientras tanto Rosalie y yo haríamos nuestro trabajo con Bella, habíamos quedado vernos los 4 después de nuestra misión para ver que habíamos logrado.

Cuando Bella y Edward se durmieron salimos a la sala comparar opiniones.

"_Y bien chicos como les fue con Edward??"_

"_Pues ese chico esta total y absolutamente enamorado de mi hermana!!"_

"_A ver cuales fueron sus exactas palabras Emmett!!"_

"_Mmm creo que dijo algo como __que ella sacaba lo mejor de el, que quería besarla y abrazarla y cosas así, casi le rompo la cara ehh!!_

"_Wow me hubiera encantado oírlo!!"_

"_Y a ti que te dijo mi hermana??"_

"_Bueno pues nos dijo que quería oír su voz, ver sus ojos, estar con el, un montón de cosas lindisimas y románticas!!"_

"_Estos dos si que __están enamorados, no puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta, pero espero que mañana se pongan las pilas, debemos mantenernos alejados de ellos, darles la oportunidad de que se declaren su amor!! Así que mañana cada quien estará en sus actividades y si vemos que se acercan mucho o que el momento se esta dando, pues buscamos cualquier pretexto para irnos del departamento, entendido??"_

"_Entendido jefa!!"_

**EPOV**

La platica con los chicos anoche me había dado fuerzas, debía confesarle lo que sentía a Bella, hoy seria el día, estábamos a punto de terminar la remodelación de la sala , Bella había entrado a su recamara a recogerse el cabello, ya que se le estaba viniendo a la cara. Yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando oí que alguien la abrió, voltee para ver quien era cuando sentí unos labios que me besaban con pasión y alguien abrazándome a mi cuello, cuando pude reaccionar, me separe rápidamente para darme cuenta que no era otra mas que Tanya.

"_Edward amor te extrañe mucho, porque no me has hablado??"_

"_Tanya porque me besas, porque vienes aquí creí que te había dicho que seria yo quien llamaría!!"_

"_Solo quería sorprenderte amor!!"_

"_Podrías dejar de llamarme amor, Tanya debemos hablar!!"_

"_Claro que si Edward dime que pasa?!"_

"_Aquí no es el lugar vamos abajo!!"_

Tanya me acompaño abajo, debía decirle la verdad, no podía permitirme arruinar las cosas con Bella en este momento, el juego de los celos funciono, pero tampoco Tanya se merecía que jugara con ella, debía ser claro y decirle mis sentimientos.

"_Tanya lo nuestro no tiene futuro!!"_

"_A que te refieres Edward!!"_

"_A que yo no te amo, yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas!!"_

"_Pero… es ella verdad… tu amiga Bella!!"_

"_Tanya lo siento debí ser sincero contigo desde el principio, pero si de algo vale, yo en realidad quería olvidarla, y pensé que tu…!!"_

"_Que yo te ayudaría, sabes no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa Edward, y me duelen mucho tus palabras!!"_

"_Lo siento Tanya jamás fue mi intención lastimarte!!"_

"_Pero lo hiciste Edward!! Te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo, pero hubiera sido mejor no saber que solo me usaste para olvidar a alguien mas!!"_

"_Tanya yo…"_

"_Adiós Edward…!!"_

Tanya se había alejado llorando, a pesar de todo no era una mala persona, pero yo amaba a Bella y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie nos separara.

Entre al departamento esperando encontrar a Bella en la remodelación de la sala, pero me encontré a los chicos con una cara larga.

"_Que pasa chicos porque tienen esas caras??"_

"_Se puede saber que le hiciste a mi hermana??"_

En eso Alice entro a la sala, venia del pasillo donde estaban las recamaras.

"_Si Edward que le hiciste, tiene rato llorando en su habitación y no quiere abrirnos!!"_

Rápidamente fui a la puerta de Bella y toque.

"_Bella, que pasa?? Que tienes??"_

Podía oír a Bella llorando en su habitación, porque diablos lloraba, que le había pasado??

"_Vete Edward, quiero estar sola, no quiero hablar con nadie vete, vete!!"_

"_Bella por favor dime que te pasa, ábreme!!"_

"_Que te vayas!!"_

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, porque no quería verme todo iba tan bien entre nosotros.

"_Alice dame la llave de su cuarto!!"_

"_Pero Edward!!"_

"_No me digas que no la tienes porque se que no es así, si no me das la llave soy capaz de tirar la puerta así que dámela!!"_

Dije lo anterior lleno de furia, Alice corrió a su habitación y me entrego la llave. Inmediatamente abrí la puerta, y entre a la habitación de Bella, los demás intentaron seguirme, pero yo les bloquee el paso, y cerré la puerta con llave tras de mi.

**BPOV**

Anoche había confesado mis sentimientos en voz alta a Alice y Rosalie, se sentía tan bien admitir lo que sentía, tenia tantas esperanza, hoy seria el día, hoy le diría a Edward lo que siento por el, estábamos a punto de terminar la remodelación de la sala , había ido a mi habitación a recogerme el cabello, toda la mañana había estado muy nerviosa, venia sigilosamente caminando, tenia planeado darle un susto a Edward, entonces lo que vi me partió el corazón, Edward y Tanya se estaban besando, ella lo tenia abrazado por el cuello y las manos de el estaban sobre las suyas, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas y regrese silenciosamente llorando a mi recamara.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Alice se percato de que estaba llorando en mi habitación y comenzó a azotar mi puerta.

"_Bella que te pasa linda!! __Ábreme la puerta para que podamos hablar!!"_

"_No tengo nada Alice déjame sola por favor!!" _no pude evitar soltar un sollozo al decir lo anterior lo cual alerto a Alice.

"_Bella estas llorando que te pasa, te hizo algo Edward??"_

Cuando menciono el nombre de Edward mi llanto se hizo mas fuerte, me quería morir haberlo visto besándose con Tanya, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado en los últimos días, realmente era una tonta, el solo se interesaba en mi como una amiga, como había podido confundir las cosas.

Entonces comencé a oír voces. Era Edward al parecer acababa de entrar al departamento.

"_Que pasa chicos porque tienen esas caras??"_

"_Se puede saber que le hiciste a mi hermana??" _pregunto muy molesto mi hermano Emmett.

"_Si Edward que le hiciste, tiene rato llorando en su habitación y no quiere abrirnos!!"_

Oí pasos y alguien comenzó a tocar en mi puerta. Fue entonces cuando oí su voz.

"_Bella, que pasa?? Que tienes??"_

Como podía estar tan tranquilo, tan fresco, como se atrevía.

"_Vete Edward, quiero estar sola, no quiero hablar con nadie vete, vete!!"_

"_Bella por favor dime que te pasa, ábreme!!"_

"_Que te vayas!!"_

Como había sido capaz, yo sabia que el se había percatado de mi cambio, pero hacerme esto. De repente no oía nada, era como si se hubieran alejado de mi puerta, seguramente se había cansado de tocar y se había ido, mejor así me dejaría llorar en paz.

En eso oí como la puerta se abría, voltee y encontré a Edward parado en el marco de mi puerta, estaba cerrando de nuevo la puerta con llave. Me miraba con una mezcla de confusión e ira.

**EPOV**

"_Bella se puede saber que diablos te pasa!!"_

"_Que no entiendes que cuando uno dice que quiere estar solo, es porque no quiere ver a NADIE!! Déjame sola Edward Cullen!!"_

"_No te voy a dejar hasta que me digas que te pasa!!"_

Me acerque a ella y la levante de su cama tomándola por los brazos, obligándola a que me viera a los ojos, a que me dijera que pasaba, Bella tenia el rostro mojado y totalmente rojo de tanto llorar. Me partía el corazón verla así, trate de calmar mi coraje y con tono mas dulce le dije.

"_Bella por favor, me parte el __corazón verte así, dime que pasa!!"_

"_Pasa que eres un idiota, un mentiroso, un… un…!!"_

"_No te entiendo Bella, que te hice!!"_

"_Me ilusionaste, jugaste conmigo!!" _Bella sonaba tan dolida.

"_Bella __explícame, que te hice, porque dices que jugué contigo??"_

"_Porque yo __creí, que tu y yo… que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, que quizás podíamos ser mas que amigos… y…. Salgo y te veo besándote con Tanya!!"_

Al decir esto Bella rompió en llanto de nuevo y me dio la espalda.

"_Bella, yo no estaba besando a Tanya, ella me estaba besando a mi!!"_

"_Si claro y yo nací ayer!!"_

"_Bella, te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no siento absolutamente nada por ella, y se lo acabo de dejar muy claro hace un rato!!"_

"_Ah y eso cuando fue antes o después de que se besaron!!"_

"_Bella te estoy hablando con la verdad como te demuestro que la única mujer que me interesa eres tu y solo tu!!"_

"_No te creo Edward yo vi como la besabas yo vi…!!"_

Entonces me deje llevar por el instinto, tome a Bella del brazo y la puse cara a cara conmigo, coloque mis manos sobre su rostro rápidamente y la bese, la bese con todo el amor del mundo, ansiaba tanto demostrarle que solo la amaba a ella, que solo ella hacia latir mi corazón, que puse en ese beso todo el sentimiento del mundo, su respuesta me dijo que había logrado transmitirle mi amor ya que coloco sus manos en mi cuello y acaricio mi cabello, esto me llevo a tomarla por la cintura y acercarla lo mas posible a mi, no se cuanto estuvimos besándonos, solo se que cuando a los dos nos falto el aire nos separamos, colocando nuestras frentes juntas.

"_Bella te amo, mas que a mi vida misma, tu eres la __razón por la que me levanto todos los días, te he amado toda mi vida, he sido tu mejor amigo, tu confidente, y ahora quiero ser el hombre con el que compartas el resto de tu vida, te amo Bella, te amo!!"_

Bella me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y sonreía, pero no salían palabras de su boca.

"_Bella dime algo por favor, que es lo que tu sientes por mi!!"_

Ella se acerco a mí y ahora fue ella quien me beso tiernamente, se separo de mí y con sus labios pegados a los míos me dijo.

"_Yo __también te amo Edward, no se desde cuanto, pero te amo, lo se lo siento!!"_

Bella me abrazo fuertemente, estaba en las nubes era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, Bella, Mi Bella, porque ahora si era mía, me amaba como yo a ella, levante a Bella, poniendo su rostro a nivel del mió y la bese de nuevo, no se que tenían sus labios, que no podía dejar de besarlos.

"_están bien!!" _la voz de mi dulce hermana rompió nuestro ensoñamiento.

"_Aun __están vivos??" _pregunto mi nuevo cuñado Emmett.

"_Bella creo que debemos salir y darles la noticia no??"_

"_Si creo que si!!"_

Bella y yo salimos de su habitación tomados de la mano, estaba emocionado, feliz, sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, cuando los demás nos vieron tomados de la mano y sonriendo, se nos dejaron ir encima, las chicas a Bella y los chicos a mi.

"_Vaya hasta que se dieron cuenta, __creímos que íbamos a tener que explicarles nosotros mismos que estaban enamorados!!" _dijo Rosalie.

"_Ustedes lo __sabían??" _pregunto mi dulce Bella.

"_TODO mundo lo sabia, pero si era obvio, mas por parte de Edward y tu Bella eres tan __fácil de leer!!" _dijo Alice.

Todo mundo comenzó a reír, Bella y yo nos sonrojamos, pero no me importaba la tenia a mi lado, era mía al fin mía.

**Claro Alice era la mente maestra, pero aceptemos que Tanya ayudo a apresurar las cosas, bueno, ****así que espero sus reviews, muchos, por favor, me encanta leer sus reviews!!**


	12. CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO ****10**

**E****POV**

"_Me pueden regresar a Mi Bella!!" _dije un poco molesto ya que las chicas la tenían acaparada, así que la tome de la mano y la jale hacia a mi, dándole un dulce beso en sus labios rojos.

"_Tenemos que celebrar esto!! Hoy salimos de party!!" _dijo Alice saltando de emoción.

"_Alice sabes muy bien que no se me da nada bien el baile!!" _dijo Bella.

"_Lo se cuñada, pero lo __único que tienes que hacer es abrazar a mi hermano y dejarte llevar por la música!!"_

"_Anímense chicos, salir con Alice siempre es muy divertido!!" _dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice y besando su frente.

"_así es no acepto un no como respuesta, es mas en este momento quedan suspendidas las actividades de remodelación, todos a bañarse!! Tu primero Bella, debo arreglarte para que luzcas espectacular!!" _

"_Bella siempre luce espectacular!!" _dije mirando a Bella a los ojos y besando su mano.

"_Vamos a tener que aguantar esto todos los __días?? Edward recuerda que Bella es mi hermanita!!"_

"_Déjalos Emmett yo creo que son muy lindos!!" _dijo Rosalie guiñándonos un ojo.

Alice se llevo a Bella y paso las siguientes 3 horas arreglándola, no sabia porque lo hacia si Bella era una belleza natural, a mi por mi parte, insistió en abrir mi closet y elegir lo que usaría, realmente Alice era una experta en moda, así que había que obedecerla.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche y todos estábamos listos, por lo menos Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos en la sala, que aun no estaba lista, esperando a nuestras chicas, cuando salieron, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, como podía Bella verse así de hermosa?? así de sexy, sabia como era Bella, pero nunca antes la había visto vestida de esa manera, llevaba una falda levis muy cortita a la cadera, sus largas piernas blancas deslumbraban con unos zapatos de tacos y tiritas, traía puesto un top negro en forma de triangulo con muchas tiritas en la parte de atrás que dejaban al descubierto su hermosa espalda y parte de su vientre, para rematar su largo cabello estaba ondulado y caía sobre su espalda, su maquillaje era un poco mas cargado que de costumbre, dándole profundidad a sus hermosos ojos cafés.

Debí haber estado mirando a Bella como un idiota, porque todos comenzaron a burlarse de mi, lo cual hizo que Bella se sonrojara.

"_Bella estas preciosa!! _Dije tomando de la mano a Bella y jalándola hacia a mi para darle un beso en sus labios y al oído le dije _"Eres la mujer mas sexy que he visto en toda mi vida!!"_

Mi dulce Bella se sonrojo y juntos fuimos directo al lugar de moda al que Alice nos llevaría, el lugar se llamaba Eclipse y solo entraba la gente mas importante de Washington, claro que mi hermana por ser la Srita. Fashion que era pues ya se codeaba con ese tipo de gente y era más que conocida en ese tipo de lugares, entramos sin ningún problema y nos sentamos en una de las mesas VIP.

Cuando nos instalamos en la mesa, fui a la barra junto con Emmett y Jasper para pedir algunas bebidas, al regresar a la mesa, me encontré que Mike Newton estaba sentado en mi lugar junto a Bella y la estaba invitando a bailar.

"_Entonces que te parece si bailamos Bella!!"_

Quería arrancarle la cabeza a Mike como se atrevía a invitar a bailar a Mi Bella, tenia que intervenir.

"_Lo siento Mike pero Bella solo esta disponible para bailar con su novio, __ósea yo, así que si nos disculpas!!" _tome a Bella de la mano y la lleve a la pista de baile.

Comenzamos a bailar, yo tenia mis manos en la cadera de Bella y juntos no movíamos al ritmo de la música, Bella tenia una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro lo cual me estaba volviendo loco, de repente de acerco a mi y me dijo al oído.

"_Edward, porque le mentiste a Mike??"_

"_Mentirle a Mike, no entiendo!!"_

"_Si, le dijiste que eras mi novio, y bueno tu en realidad no me lo pediste, creí que eras chapado a la antigua no??"_

Así que querías jugar mi Bella, pero tenia razón, jamás le pedí que fuera mi novia, así que debía encontrar la forma correcta de pedírselo.

"_Tienes __razón Bella!! Bella, mi dulce Bella, aceptas ser la novia de este humilde hombre, aceptas pasar tardes y noches a mi lado!! Aceptas estar conmigo por siempre??"_

Con la sonrisa más bella que había visto en mi vida, Bella me respondió.

"_Si Edward acepto, solo si me prometes, que __jamás me dejaras!! Jamás!!"_

"_Nunca te dejare, como __podría dejar a la razón de mi existir!!"_

Bella y yo nos besamos, me estaba haciendo adicto a sus besos, apenas llevaba unas horas probándolos y sentía que no podía dejarlos jamás, después de un rato de bailar fuimos juntos a la mesa a descansar un poco.

"_Edward voy al tocador, en un momento regreso!!"_

"_Quieres que te acompañe??" _me sentí un poco tonto al decir esto, no quería que Bella pensara que era posesivo, pero no quería dejar a mi Bella ni un solo momento.

"_No es necesario amor, pero si me tardo llamas al 911!! Jajaja!!"_

Bella se fue sola al baño, y yo me quede en la mesa mirando a mi alrededor, habían pasado 10 minutos y Bella no regresaba, me estaba comenzando a preocupar, pensé que quizás había mucha gente esperando para entrar al baño, pero para quitarme la angustia, decidí ir a buscarla, me pare afuera del baño de mujeres y llame a Bella, nadie respondió, pero escuche un ruido extraño, así que decidí entrar, arriesgándome a recibir una paliza por parte de algunas chicas.

Cuando entre vi a Bella pegada a la pared, forcejeando con Jacob Black, el tenia su mano sobre la boca de Bella y su cuerpo pegado al de ella, la estaba besando en el cuello y con su mano libre estaba tocando sus piernas.

Bella estaba llorando y cuando me vio intento gritar mi nombre, Jacob volteo, pero era demasiado tarde para el, mi puño lleno de coraje se estrello en su rostro.

"_Quita tus asquerosas manos de Bella!!"_

Jacob cayó al piso e inmediatamente me acerque para cerciorarme que Bella se encontrara bien, ella estaba bañada en llanto y totalmente asustada.

Cuando me descuide, Jacob me golpeo en el rostro, y comenzamos a pelearnos.

"_A tu noviecita no le __parecían tan asquerosas mis caricias hace un rato!! Antes de que llegaras nos la estábamos pasando muy bien!!"_

Estaba lleno de coraje como se atrevía a decir eso de mi Bella, seguimos peleando hasta que llego una persona de seguridad y se llevo a Jacob, Bella estaba muy asustada, así que salimos del lugar y me la lleve al departamento, le hable al celular a Alice explicándole la situación, le dije que estábamos bien y que no era necesario que regresaran inmediatamente.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso Bella estaba muy callada, llevaba puesta mi chaqueta, y solo me tomaba de la mano sin hablar, yo tenia tanto coraje, no con ella, sino con Jacob, que preferí quedarme callado hasta que entramos al departamento.

"_Bella mi amor te encuentras bien!! No has hablado durante todo el camino!!"_

Ella volteo a verme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"_Edward lo siento, el me ataco, yo… iba saliendo del baño de mujeres… y el me tapo la boca y __comenzó a… comenzó a…!!" _Bella estallo en llanto y salio corriendo a su habitación se tiro en la cama a llorar.

"_Bella, el no te hizo nada verdad??"_

"_Ohh no Edward, pero yo en serio… no quería nada con el… tienes que creerme Edward!!"_

"_Bella no seas tonta como crees que le voy a creer a las palabras de ese idiota, lo hizo solo por coraje, por envidia porque eres una maravillosa mujer y el te dejo ir!!"_

"_Ohh Edward!!" _Bella se tiro a mis brazos y me beso, cuando lo hizo yo me queje un poco ya que uno de los golpes de Jacob había reventado mi labio inferior.

"_Edward, __déjame curarte!!" _

Bella me llevo a la cocina y coloco varios hielos en una servilleta y me los coloco en el labio para bajar la hinchazón.

"_Edward gracias, creo que tenias __razón al no querer que fuera sola al baño, debo aprender a hacerte caso!!"_

"_Si preciosa definitivamente!! Y mas vale que ese tipo no se atreva a tocarte de nuevo, ni el ni nadie mas, tu solo eres __mía Bella Swan solo mía!!"_

"_Edward __créeme que las únicas manos que quiero que toquen mi cuerpo, son las tuyas amor!!"_

Bella y yo nos fundimos en un dulce beso y nos quedamos abrazados en la cocina.

**Jacob esta de regreso, bueno solo hace algunas apariciones junto con Mike y Tanya, debemos agregar ese factor no lo creen?? Ya sabes espero reviews y comentarios, son bien aceptados, por ahí alguien en un review me decía que visitara su fic, solo que lo siento no me pusiste ningún link, si lo haces con mucho gusto lo leí, soy adicta a todo lo que tiene que ver con Twilight!!**


	13. CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO ****11**

**E****POV**

El noviazgo con Bella fluía de una manera muy natural, después de la remodelación del departamento, y de la cena romántica a nuestros padres, donde les avisamos de nuestro noviazgo, su respuesta fue: _hasta que al fin se decidieron, creímos que nunca íbamos a emparentar!!, _al parecer todos sabían que terminaríamos juntos, menos ella y yo, me daba mucho gusto que todos tuvieran tanta fe en nosotros.

Bella y yo íbamos a cumplir 6 meses de novios, y además venían las vacaciones de verano, no queríamos pasarlas en Forks, ya saben lluvia, frió y todo eso, queríamos un lugar soleado, una playa tal vez, teníamos el lugar perfecto pasaríamos los 2 meses de vacaciones en la casa que tenían los papas de Rosalie y Jasper en Los Ángeles, se las habían dejado antes de morir, y ellos casi nunca la visitaban, así que estaría perfecto, la casa estaba en Malibu, a la orilla de la playa, tenia una linda piscina, era una casa realmente hermosa, Alice ya tenia prácticamente todo nuestro itinerario listo, visitaríamos Disneyland y Disney California Adventure, habíamos reservado un fin de semana en uno de sus hoteles para visitar a conciencia los dos parques, también visitaríamos Universal Studios Hollywood, Six Flags Magic Mountain, Knotts Berry Farm, en fin prácticamente todos los parques de California, nuestros padres eran muy buenos con nosotros, ya que todo esto cuesta dinero, pero siempre nos han ayudado, Bella y yo hemos pensado que podríamos buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo el próximo año, para guardar un poco de dinero.

Era la ultima semana de clases Bella y yo estábamos solos en mi habitación, ella estaba recostada en mi cama leyendo un libro y escribiendo el ensayo final de la clase de literatura en su laptop, mientras yo estaba sentado en mi escritorio investigando en Internet para terminar mi trabajo final de matemáticas avanzadas, los dos estábamos muy concentrados, hasta que Bella exclamo.

"_Listo!! Termine!!"_ se levanto de la cama y apago la laptop, me dio su usb, para que le imprimiera su trabajo.

"_Solo falta imprimir el trabajo!! Después lo llevo a engargolar y listo!! Tu como vas cariño!!" _dijo mientras me comenzaba a dar un masaje en mi cuello y hombros.

"_Una grafica mas y termino!!" _mientras Bella seguía dándome mi masaje yo termine la ultima grafica, guarde mi trabajo y lo mande a imprimir.

"_Listo!!"_

"_Estas un poco tenso Edward, ese era nuestro trabajo final y ya lo hemos terminado!! Relájate!!" _mientras Bella me decía eso estaba masajeando mi cuello y bajo sus manos por mi espalda y después las puso sobre mi pecho, mientras me daba besos en la oreja y el cuello, los besos de Bella tenían el poder de volverme absolutamente loco.

"_Te estas relajando amor!!"_

"_Bella no tienes idea del efecto que tienes sobre mi verdad??" _dije esto con los ojos cerrados, prácticamente desparramado en mi silla y dejándome llevar por el placer que los besos de Bella me estaban regalando.

"_Te gusto mi masajito Edward??"_

"_No tienes idea amor!!"_

Me di cuenta que no era justo lo que Bella me hacia así que me levante de la silla y voltee hacia ella y la abrace, Bella se colgó de mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello como siempre lo hacia. Nos tropezamos y caímos sobre mi cama, nuestros besos iban aumentando de temperatura, deje de besar los labios de Bella para concentrarme en su cuello, después baje a sus hombros y entonces me detuve, sino lo hacia ahora probablemente no querría parar, mi respiración estaba entrecortada al igual que la de Bella, aunque conocía a Bella de toda la vida y ya llevábamos 6 meses de noviazgo aun no habíamos hecho el amor, consideraba que era una decisión demasiado importante para tomarla a la ligera, yo respetaba a mi novia, y no quería precipitarme.

Me separe de Bella y me recosté a su lado, respiraba muy agitadamente, y estaba luchando fuertemente contra el deseo de hacerla mía en ese preciso instante, la deseaba tanto, pero no quería dejarme llevar por los instintos, Bella merecía algo mejor que eso, algo mas especial.

Yo tenia los ojos cerrados, y sentí la mirada penetrante de Bella, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara de Bella muy cerca de la mía sus hermosos ojos color chocolate me miraban con profunda tristeza.

"_Edward!! _Bella estaba totalmente sonrojada _"Porque… porque te detuviste??"_

La pregunta de Bella me tomo totalmente desprevenido, Bella se miraba tan triste, tan decepcionada, no entendía que le pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza.

"_Bella, no entiendo… yo…!!"_

"_Dime Edward no te gusto!!" _dijo esto poniendo una cara hermosa de niña buena, el tipo de gesto que ella sabia yo no podía resistirme, como creía que no podía gustarme.

"_Bella como puedes creer que no me gustas?? Me encantas, me vuelves loco!!" _al decir esto me senté y Bella y yo quedamos frente a frente.

"_Pues no lo parece Edward, a veces cuando tu y yo estamos __así, tu siempre te detienes, y pues no entiendo totalmente porque!!"_

Bella a veces era tan absurda, realmente podía creer que ella no me atraía físicamente, estaba siendo muy tonta, así que debía dejar muy claro ese asunto con ella, con una mano tome la suya que estaba en sus piernas y con la otra comencé a acariciar su rostro.

"_Bella estas siendo totalmente absurda, claro que me gustas, y si me detengo es porque te amo y te respeto, eres demasiado importante para mi y yo no puedo permitirme faltarte al respeto!!"_

"_Pero Edward, no me estas faltando al respeto, solo estamos expresando nuestro amor!! Eso jamás será faltarme al respeto!!" _

"_Se que eso no es faltarte al respeto, pero yo… como te explico… si no me detengo en ese momento no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo después!! Bella te amo demasiado y te DESEO demasiado, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, no quiero precipitarme en nada, en absolutamente nada, me entiendes!!"_

"_Creo que entiendo tu punto, pero ahora te pido que entiendas el mío, cuando tu… te alejas de mi así sin decirme nada, en ese momento que estamos así, besándonos, acariciándonos, pues me lastimas, me siento rechazada!!"_

"_Amor jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, creo que debimos hablar de esto antes corazón!! Déjame dejarte muy claro esto!! TE AMO!! TE DESEO!! ME ENCANTAS!! ME MUERO DE GANAS DE HACERTE EL AMOR!! Pero… tu te mereces lo mejor, no un arranque de pasión, no aquí a mitad del día con el peligro de que entre tu hermano o mi hermana!! Bella cuando tu y yo hagamos el amor será algo muy especial!!"_

"_Amor soy la mujer mas afortunada del mundo por tener al hombre mas sensible__ como novio, pero solo para aclarar, tampoco te estaba pidiendo que me tomaras aquí a pleno día, yo también quiero que nuestra primera vez sea algo especial, solo te pido que no me rechaces así, estamos de acuerdo??"_

"_Totalmente amor!!" _diciendo esto comencé a besar a Bella, debía dejarle bien claro que la amaba y que si la deseaba, así que la acosté en la cama y decidí dejarme llevar un poco mas por mis sentimientos hacia ella.

"_Creo que __así esta mejor!!" _dijo Bella con la respiración entrecortada.

comencé a besar a Bella en el lóbulo de la oreja y le di una pequeña mordida, baje hasta su cuello, el cual estaba besando con tremenda pasión, besaba sus hombros y los huesitos que tenia en su pecho, bese los brazos de Bella y acaricie sus piernas, Bella puso sus manos en mi pecho y me alejo, creí que quería ponerme un alto pero estaba muy equivocado, de un rápido movimiento yo estaba acostado y ella sobre mi, desabotonando mi camisa, me sobresalte un poco, en serio temía no contenerme, al parecer Bella se percato de mi reacción y se acerco a mi diciéndome al oído.

"_Tranquilo cariño, no voy a abusar de ti, jaja, solo quiero que lleguemos un poquito mas lejos que siempre, te parece??" _otra vez usaba esa carita que no podía resistir, le respondí con un apasionado beso. Bella me había desabotonado ya toda la camisa y estaba acariciando mi pecho y comenzó a besarlo, realmente me estaba volviendo loco, Bella dejo de besarme el pecho yo tenia las manos en sus caderas, me senté para tenerla frente a frente mientras Bella me quito la camisa, yo recogí su cabello con una de mis manos y la otra la puse debajo de su blusa tocando su hermosa espalda, mientras mis labios se posaban en su cuello y Bella acariciaba con sus manos mi cabello, estaba en el cielo, mi Bella era una maravillosa mujer, realmente maravillosa, jamás me había permitido llegar tan lejos con ella y ahora que lo hacia, sabia que si seguía no tendría la voluntad para parar, entonces, se oyó un grito desde la puerta, que estaba ahora abierta con 4 figuras en ella.

"_Edward!! __Quítale las manos de encima a mi hermana!! Creí que me habías dicho que la ibas a respetar!!"_

"_Si Bella quítale las manos de encima a mi hermano!! Jajaja!!" _se carcajeo Alice, claramente se estaba burlando de Emmett.

Bella se levanto rápidamente de encima de mí y nerviosamente se aliso su cabello, mientras yo me abotonaba mi camisa.

"_Emmett!! Edward me respeta no tienes porque hablarle __así!! Tu no eres precisamente el mejor ejemplo!!"_

"_Gracias por lo que me toca!!" _dijo Rosalie sonriendo y tomando a Emmett del brazo para tranquilizarlo.

"_Pues valiente forma de respetarte hermanita!!"_

"_Emmett, claro que respeto a tu hermana, __además no estábamos haciendo nada malo!!"_

"_Noooo!! Claro que no solo mi hermana estaba encima de ti__, tu sin camisa, mientras la besabas y acariciabas!! Te parece que eso no es nada malo!!"_

"_Bueno Emmett de la manera en que lo vimos todo, __parecía que Bella no estaba oponiendo resistencia!!" _dijo Alice guiñándonos un ojo a Bella y a mi.

"_Bueno ya Emmett, deja de exagerar!! Ya no soy una niña y Edward y yo nos amamos y somos libres de expresar nuestro amor!!"_

"_Emmett, lamento haberte ofendido, __jamás fue mi intención faltarte el respeto a ti o a tu hermana!!" _

"_Noo Edward no tienes porque pedirle disculpas a mi hermano, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, en realidad el debería haberte pedido disculpas a ti por entrar sin tocar a tu habitación!!"_

Rosalie comenzó a hablarle al oído a Emmett y alcance a oír que le decía.

"_Emmett, cariño, estas exagerando, tu hermana tiene __razón, además eres el menos indicado para exigirle ese tipo de cosas a Bella y sabes que Edward la ama y la respeta, en los 6 meses que llevan de novio es la primera vez que te topas con algo así!! Además el es tu amigo y lo conoces sabes que jamás haría nada para lastimar a Bella, así que ofrece una disculpa o me molestare mucho contigo!!"_ termino Rosalie besando dulcemente a Emmett en la mejilla.

"_Bella, Edward, __discúlpenme!! Creo que exagere un poco pero por favor entiéndanme!!"_

"_No hay problema Emmett!!" _dije dándole la mano a mi cuñado.

La emoción del primer encuentra tan candente con Bella me había dejado exhausto, necesitaba pensar bien, cuanto tiempo mas aguantaría sin hacerle el amor a mi novia, tenia la impresión que no seria mucho.

**Que tal con estos dos!! Yo quiero uno como Edward pero creo que de esos solo existen en la imaginación!! Jajaja!! Espero sus reviews!!**


	14. CAPITULO 12

CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO ****12**

**E****POV**

Las vacaciones finalmente habían llegado, teníamos todo listo, nuestro avión a Los Ángeles salía a las 9:00 a.m. la primera semana la pasaríamos en la casa de Malibu, Rosalie ya había mandado a arreglar la casa, como siempre estaba sola, necesitábamos que alistaran las recamaras, la casa era enorme y cada uno tendríamos nuestra habitación, aunque yo sabia que era solo pantalla, ya que mi hermanita y Jasper dormían juntos, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie, y el termino dormir, era solo un termino decente para utilizar; pero Bella y yo éramos otra historia, desde el encuentro que habíamos tenido la vez que Emmett y los demás nos interrumpieron, habíamos decidido que era mucha tentación dormir juntos, no queríamos que a mitad de la noche nos rebasara la pasión y Emmett llegara a arrancarme la cabeza.

Llegamos a la casa, Rosalie le había pedido a la sirvienta que solo fuera cuando alguien la llamara, así que ella se quedaba en su habitación todo el día hasta que alguien la llamaba, las chicas se pusieron su bikini para tomar el sol en la alberca, mi Bella se veía hermosa, traía un bikini rojo, que contrastaba perfectamente con la piel blanca de Bella.

Estuvimos toda la tarde en la alberca, jugamos a la pelota, realmente estábamos pasando un gran momento, cuando anocheció Bella y yo salimos a dar un paseo por la playa, ya que Emmett y Rosalie, desaparecieron misteriosamente y Alice argumento que necesitaba la ayuda de Jasper para algo que había que hacer en su habitación.

La noche estaba hermosa, había muchas estrellas y la luna parecía estar a solo unos metros de nosotros, caminamos buen rato, y nos sentamos en la arena, la luz de la luna hacia que Bella luciera aun mas hermosa, como si eso pudiera ser posible.

"_Edward la noche esta hermosa!! Esa luna me recuerda a la noche que pasamos en tu habitación y luego en la __mía, te acuerdas?? Cuando te tome de la mano!!"_

"_Como olvidarlo __ángel mió, esa noche dijiste que me querías!!"_

"_En serio?? Porque no me lo habías dicho antes??"_

"_Pues porque no estaba seguro en ese momento de que manera era que me querías, si como tu amigo o como otra cosa??"_

Siempre que Bella quería algo de mi, ponía una cara de niña buena, de esas de pucheros, no podía resistirme a ella cuando lo hacia.

Bella se recargo en sus manos y se inclino para atrás, movió su cabeza de lado, dejando al descubierto para mí su cuello.

"_Y ahora amor, ya sabes de que manera te quiero??"_

Decidí seguirle el juego y me acerque a ella, dando pequeños besos en su cuello, besos que poco a poco iban aumentando de intensidad.

"_Me doy perfectamente cuenta, que soy el hombre de tu vida amor!! Y tu te das cuenta de la manera en la que YO te quiero a ti??"_

A Bella se le estaba cortando la respiración, mis besos estaban haciendo efecto.

"_Yo… este… cual era la pregunta!!"_

"_Wow, Bella Swan se ha quedado sin palabras, eso debe significar que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo!!" _dije esto sin separar mis labios de su cuello y poniendo mis manos en su cintura.

La situación era bastante embarazosa, ya que yo solo vestía mi traje de baño, sin camisa, y Bella llevaba puesto solo su bikini y un pequeño pareo que le cubría la parte inferior de su bikini.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia y con una mano comencé a desabrochar el pareo de Bella dejándola solo en su bikini, mis manos iniciaron su camino hacia los muslos de Bella, jamás la había tenido de esa manera, Bella se recostó en la arena y yo la seguí, era tan hermosa, tan delicadamente hermosa y la deseaba tanto, bese sus labios, mi lengua gentilmente se introdujo en su boca y ella sensualmente comenzó a jugar con ella, mordió sutilmente mi labio inferior, lo cual estaba haciendo que me volviera loco, Bella estaba acariciando con una mano mi cabello y con la otra acariciaba mi espalda con sus uñas, mi boca comenzó a besar su barbilla y baje poco a poco a su cuello, me permití llegar un poco mas lejos y con una mano acaricie sensualmente uno de los pechos de Bella, cuando ella sintió mi mano por encima de su bikini lanzo un dulce y muy sensual gemido, el cual tome como una invitación para seguir adelante, baje mis labios lentamente a sus pechos y comencé a besarlos, desamarrando la parte de arriba de su bikini que era estilo halter, la belleza de Bella me estaba dejando deslumbrado, no podía creer que la tuviera así, casi desnuda para mi, Bella estaba disfrutando con mis caricias, poco a poco fui bajando hasta el vientre de Bella, el cual estaba besando con pasión, besaba su ombligo haciéndole un poco de cosquillas, estaba pasando el mejor momento de mi vida, cuando oímos que alguien nos llamaba.

"_Edward!! Bella!!"_

"_Es Emmett y Jasper!!" _dijo Bella con la respiración entrecortada y poniéndose la parte de arriba del bikini.

"_Tranquila amor!!"_

Le alcance el pareo a Bella y ella se lo puso con nerviosismo, cuando alcanzamos a ver unas luces, como de linternas, y divisamos las figuras de mis 2 cuñados.

"_Aquí estamos Emmett!! Que pasa porque nos buscan!!" _tome de la mano a Bella, que estaba totalmente sonrojada y caminamos hacia ellos.

"_estábamos preocupados por ustedes, se salieron de la casa y pensamos que quizás se habían perdido!!" _dijo Jasper, mientras la mirada de Emmett iba de Bella hacia a mi, como sospechando lo que habíamos estado haciendo.

"_Solo salimos a caminar un poco, la noche esta muy bonita, y como ustedes estaban bastante entretenidos, no __queríamos molestarlos!!"_

"_Mmmm Ok, vamos a la casa Alice y Rosalie encargaron algo para cenar, __además Alice necesita que hagamos planes para mañana, y ya sabes como es tu hermana requiere la presencia de todos!!" _dijo Emmett aun viéndonos de manera sospechosa.

"_Esta bien, porque no se adelantan Bella y yo los alcanzaremos en un minuto!!"_

"_Pero que sea un minuto Edward!!" _dijo Emmett mirando el reloj de manera gruñona.

"_Emmett deja de ser tan __gruñón!!" _le dijo Bella a Emmett mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla.

"_Solo te estoy cuidando hermanita, solo eso!! Vamonos Jasper!! 1 minuto Edward OK??"_

Emmett y Jasper se alejaron, Bella estaba mirando hacia el mar dándome la espalda se miraba ausente, la abrace por la espalda y le dije al oído.

"_Estas arrepentida de lo que acaba de pasar??"_

"_Claro que no Edward!! Nunca me arrepentiré de que nos demostremos nuestro amor!! Es solo que es la segunda vez que nos interrumpen!! Te has dado cuenta?? Significara eso que debemos esperar??"_

"_O quizás significa que hemos elegido los peores lugares cariño!!"_

"_Ayy Edward!! Estoy hablando en serio!! Tu crees… tu quieres que esperemos??"_

"_Amor yo quiero lo que tu quieras!! Si tu me dices que quieres esperar eso haremos!!"_

"_No te importaría?? Ni aunque te dijera que quiero esperar hasta que tu y yo nos casemos!!"_

"_No amor no me importaría, porque se que ese momento va a llegar, lo se tu serás mi esposa, eso no lo dudo ni un solo momento y si tu me dices que quieres esperar hasta entonces así será!!"_

"_En serio no dudas de que nos casaremos?? Ni un poquito??"_

"_Tu si lo dudas??"_

"_No yo tampoco, pero es muy bueno saber que tu al igual que yo estamos seguros de lo que sentimos, y realmente Edward no creo que pueda esperar hasta que nos casemos, yo… realmente deseo con todo mi corazón que hagamos el amor!! Pero creo que como dices hemos elegido los peores lugares!!"_

"_corazón no te preocupes el lugar y el momento llegaran!! Y será maravilloso!!"_

"_Lo se amor, gracias por ser tan maravillosamente comprensivo!! Ahh y gracias por volverme loca con tus besos!! Lo de hace rato fue… wow… jamás pensé que podía llegar a sentir todo ese… calor!!"_

Me sonroje, lo bueno que Bella no podía verme porque me estaba dando la espalda.

"_Mi amor, y eso solo es el comienzo!! Solo el comienzo!!"_

**Ayyy ese Emmett como interrumpe no?? Pero poco a poco no creen?? ****Además como que en la arena no es muy cómodo jaja!! Espero reviews!! Voy a darme una ducha fría las dejo jaja!!**


	15. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****13**

**B****POV**

Alice tenia planeada diferentes actividades, al día siguiente fuimos de compras, visitamos Rodeo Drive, Alice se estaba divirtiendo como loca, y pues la verdad que ver como me veía Edward cada vez que me probaba algo de lo que Alice me obligaba a comprar valía la pena, los días pasaban rápidamente y la verdad es que Emmett nos tenia un poquito vigilados, estaba un poco sobre protector conmigo, fuimos a Magic Mountain, Universal Studios y Knott's Berry Farm, nos divertimos como locos, eran por mucho las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, solo nos quedaba una semana, la ultima y la destinaríamos para Disneyland.

Para mi sorpresa cuando llegamos a Disneyland para registrarnos en el hotel había 3 habitaciones.

"_Alice que significa eso de las 3 habitaciones!!" _pregunto Emmett molesto, mirándonos a Edward y a mi.

"_Como, que, que significa, es una habitación para cada pareja!!"_ dijo Alice muy segura abrazando a Jasper.

"_Estas loca?? No voy a permitir que mi hermanita duerma sola con Edward!!"_

"_Emmett, puedo hablar contigo!!" _definitivamente debía hablar con mi hermano, no podía permitir que esta situación siguiera así.

Caminamos al lobby del hotel donde nos sentamos en un sillón alejados de los demás.

"_Emmett porque te estas comportando __así??"_

"_Bella tu eres mi hermanita!! Y aunque Edward es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, no me es fácil imaginar que tu y el… pues… ya sabes!!"_

"_Emmett, ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer!! Y Edward es el hombre que amo!! así como Rosalie es la mujer que tu amas!!"_

"_Si pero es diferente!!"_

"_Porque, porque yo soy mujer y tu hombre?? Porque eres 1 año mayor que yo__??"_

"_Pues… pues… si!!"_

"_Emmett, estas mal!! A caso yo te dije algo las veces que te encontré con Rosalie en tu habitación, o en la sala, o….!!"_

"_Ok ya capte, pero es que me es difícil verte como una mujer!!"_

"_Emmett mira quiero hablar sinceramente contigo de hermano a hermana, o mas importante de amigo a amiga, siempre lo hemos sido no??"_

"_Si Bella!!"_

"_Ok… amo a Edward, lo amo como jamás pensé que se podía amar!! Edward es cariñoso, tierno, amoroso, respetuoso… ay Edward lo es todo para mi Emmett!!"_

"_Y tu quieres… tu haces el amor con el??"_

"_Emmett creo que mi vida privada, mi vida sexual o la falta de ella no la debería de discutir con mi hermano no crees??"_

"_Eso quiere decir que tu y Edward aun no han hecho el amor??"_

"_Ay Emmett no debería platicarte eso, pero mira… no Edward y yo aun no hacemos el amor!!"_

"_Pero tu quieres??"_

"_Emmett como no voy a querer si Edward es el hombre que amo, y que me ama, que mas le puedo pedir a la vida!!"_

"_Ayy Bella me es tan difícil hablar de esto contigo!!"_

"_Emmett solo te pido que no seas tan duro con nosotros, Edward y yo somos adultos, y cuando estemos listos para tomar ese paso en nuestra relación lo haremos, no se si será hoy, mañana o en 1 año, pero no te quiero preocupándote por mi, dime preferirías que mi novio no fuera tu amigo?? Eso es lo que te parece difícil??"_

"_En parte, porque el es mi amigo, y bueno yo… ya me conoces como soy de preguntón y pues tu eres mi hermana!!" _

"_Dime tu crees que Edward seria capaz de hablar de lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer en la intimidad!!"_

"_Mas vale que no!! Porque le rompo…!!"_

"_Emmett!!"_

"_Perdón Bella, bueno veo tu punto y tienes razón, tu y Edward son el uno para el otro y yo siempre he sabido eso, solo que este aspecto de tu noviazgo no lo había tomado en cuenta, no creí que me pondría tan celoso, después de todo siempre has sido mi hermana bebita!!"_

"_Emmett, gracias!! Y prométeme que dejaras esa actitud de los últimos días con Edward, después de todo voltea para __allá!! _Tome el rostro de mi hermanito y lo oriente hacia donde estaba Rosalie _"tienes una novia súper sexy, a la cual has estado descuidando un poco últimamente por ser tan sobre protector conmigo!! Yo te recomendaría que fueras por ella, la llevaras a su habitación, le prepararas un baño de burbujas, y no se pues la hagas feliz!!"_

"_Hermanita!! Definitivamente ya no eres una niña!!__ Y tienes una menta muyyyyy sucia!!"_

Me acerque a Edward y lo bese en la oreja.

"_Asunto arreglado, mi hermanito nos levantara el castigo, y esta noche podemos ser solo tu y yo!!"_

Subimos a la habitación a dejar las maletas, e inmediatamente bajamos a desayunar, para empezar nuestro día en Disneyland.

Nos la pasamos súper bien, al final del día fuimos a cenar, los chicos se quedaron en el restaurant del hotel, mientras nosotras íbamos a una de las tiendas del hotel ya que Alice insistió en que Rosalie y yo la acompañáramos, cuando llegamos a la tienda entendí perfectamente que pasaba, la tienda era una tienda de lencería, Alice quería que la ayudáramos a elegir un modelito, estábamos viendo algunas cosas, cuando Alice me dijo.

"_Este modelito seria perfecto para ti!!" _

Era un camisón de seda blanco, era corto, realmente corto y en el busto tenia encaje, en la espalda estaba lleno de cintas dejando al descubierto prácticamente toda la espalda, era realmente bonito, y la verdad me gusto muchísimo, pero al mismo tiempo me daba un poco de pena usarlo frente a Edward.

"_Tierra a Bella, tierra a Bella!! __Ándale cuñada cómpratelo, solo por si las dudas, debes de estar preparada!!" _me dijo Alice poniendo el camisón sobre mi.

"_Bella la primera vez, debe ser muy especial, y yo creo que __deberías comprártelo!!"_

Accedí a comprármelo, pensando que quizás esa noche seria la noche de amor que había estado esperando pasar con mi Edward.

**EPOV**

Bella se había ido con las chicas de compras, como si no hubieran comprado suficiente en el parque, habíamos quedado de vernos en 1 hora en nuestras habitaciones, así que Jasper, Emmett y yo habíamos pasado al bar del hotel a tomar algo antes de irnos a dormí, como siempre mi cuñadito Emmett comenzó a beber rápidamente, y para la 3er. Cerveza ya estaba diciéndonos cuanto nos quería.

"_Edward, tu eres mi amigo!! __Yo te quiero mucho!! Y mas te vale que hagas feliz a mi hermana en todos los sentidos me entendiste!!"_

"_Claro Emmett yo amo a Bella y jamás me atreveré a lastimarla en ningún sentido!!"_

Emmett me dio un abrazo y dijo algo así como, mi hermanita bebita, y luego siguió bebiendo, el celular de Jasper sonó y se despidió diciendo que su chica lo estaba solicitando, después el celular de Emmett recibió un mensaje, y los 3 subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Estaba algo nervioso, seria la primera vez que dormiría con Bella en la misma cama, toda la noche sin el riesgo de ser interrumpidos por nadie, no sabia si iba a poder resistirme a Bella, pero si ella me lo pedía buscaría fuerzas y lo haría, cuando entre a la habitación no me esperaba ver lo que ahí se encontraba, acostada sobre la cama se encontraba una visión en blanco, se encontraba un ángel.

**Ya casi, ya casi!! Me encanta dejarlas picadas!! Aunque mas picada me quedo yo ya que este capitulo lo ****escribí hoy jueves en la noche pero lo voy a poder subir hasta mañana viernes!! Bueno que les pareció la platica entre Emmett y Bella?? Bueno espero hoy viernes poderles regalar otros dos capítulos, porque recuerden que los fines de semana no subo capítulos, y menos este fin que me iré a Magic Mountain si!! Espero venir con mucha inspiración para escribirles más capítulos antes de que salga Breaking Dawn!! Bueno espero sus reviews!!**


	16. CAPITULO 14

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****14**

**E****POV**

Mi ángel mi Bella se veía hermosa, cerré la puerta de la habitación, y me asegure de ponerle el seguro, esta vez nadie iba a interrumpirnos, camine lentamente hacia la cama, sin apartar un solo momento mi vista de mi Bella, realmente esto estaba sucediendo, no era un sueño, mi Bella estaba ahí, vistiendo ese hermoso camisón que acentuaba cada una de las curvas de su hermoso cuerpo, tenia que asegurarme que no estaba soñando.

"_Bella??" _pregunte mientras me sentaba en el bordo de la cama.

"_Si Edward!! Mmm te gusta??" _dijo mientras señalaba el camisón y ponía esa cara que bien sabia yo no podía resistir.

"_Me gusta mas la persona que esta debajo de ese camisón!!" _dije acariciando el hombre de Bella lo cual ocasiono que ella cerrara los ojos y se estremeciera.

"_Entonces si no te gusta, voy a tener que regresarlo a la tienda!!"_

"_Preferiría que no lo hicieras, realmente me gusta como luces en el!! _Dije mientras daba pequeños pero apasionados besos en el cuello y hombros de Bella _"Amor… podría preguntar a que se debe, tan hermosa sorpresa!! No es que me moleste, no me malinterpretes!! Solo quiero saber… que debo de esperar esta noche!!"_

"_Mmm que debes esperar esta noche?? Esa es una buena pregunta!! __Pongámoslos de esta manera, tenemos esta hermosa habitación para nosotros solos, esta vez Emmett no va a interrumpirnos!! Y yo te amo y te deseo con todo mi corazón, que crees que pueda pasar Edward??"_

Solo necesitaba que Bella estuviera segura, no quería aprovecharme de la situación, pero después de haberla escuchado, de verla vestida de esa manera, no tenía ninguna duda.

"_Te Amo Bella, con todo mi __corazón, y esta noche te voy a demostrar lo importante que eres para mi!!"_

Bella se coloco sobre sus rodillas en la cama poniéndose al nivel de mi rostro, desabotonando lentamente mi camisa mientras besaba mi cuello, era mi imaginación o mi novia me estaba seduciendo a mi?? Era maravilloso, cuando Bella me despojo de mi camisa era mi turno, coloque mi mano en su espalda y poco a poco comencé a desabrochar las cintas de la parte de atrás de su camisón, la bese como nadie en este mundo jamás podría besarla, poco a poco las manos de Bella se deslizaron hasta el botón de mi pantalón, desabrochándolo, yo me deshice de mi pantalón quedando solo con un bóxer, levante las sabanas de la cama y gentilmente acosté a Bella entre las almohadas, me recosté sobre ella, tratando de no poner todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre ella, para no lastimarla, los labios de mi Bella eran un néctar maravilloso que no quería dejar de probar.

Como esta era la primera vez de Bella y mía quería que fuera perfecto, además no quería lastimarla, por lo cual estaba luchando con todos mis instintos y estaba siendo muy cuidadoso besándolo lentamente.

Muy despacio baje los tirantes del camisón de Bella y la despoje lentamente de el, dejándola solo en sus panties, me coloque sobre ella de nuevo y nuestros pechos desnudos se tocaron el uno con el otro, causando una agradable sensación de calor, Bella era total y absolutamente perfecta, no podía dejar de verla de besarla, mis labios encontraron el camino hacia su pecho y con delicadeza y pasión comencé a besarla ahí, los débiles quejidos de Bella hacían que mi excitación aumentara.

"_Edward… Te Amo… Hazme el amor por favor!!"_

Las palabras de Bella aumentaron mi pasión, por lo que la despoje de la única prenda que tenia puesta haciendo lo mismo conmigo, con delicadeza separe sus piernas preparándome para entrar en ella, realmente no quería lastimarla, por lo que busque todo el autocontrol posible y con mucho cuidado entre en Bella, me detuve pues vi un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

"_Bella amor, te encuentras bien!!" _al parecer a Bella le faltaba el aire, ya que con un susurro me respondió.

"_Si Edward estoy bien, por favor no pares!!"_

Solo eso necesitaba para continuar, lentamente comencé a moverme dentro de mi Bella, podía sentir como el dolor que había sentido ella al principio iba desapareciendo, pues sus manos me acercaban más a ella, y podía sentir sus quejidos en mi boca que no dejaba de besar sus labios.

**BPOV**

Edward estaba siendo maravillosamente cuidadosamente conmigo, el dolor que sentí al principio estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, solo podía sentir placer, mi Edward me estaba llevando al mismo cielo, me estaba besando como solo el podía hacerlo, nos estábamos amando con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y con el corazón. Entonces comencé a sentir una explosión de calor de placer que venia desde mi vientre y subía a todo el cuerpo. Edward estaba tapando con su boca mis quejidos.

"_Ohhh Edward!! Edward!! Te Amo!!"_

"_Bella!! Mi Bella!! Te Amo!!"_

Había sentido el placer mas maravilloso que jamás había creído poder conocer, Mi Edward era maravilloso, sabia que el había sentido lo mismo que yo, la manera en que dijo mi nombre en ese momento me decía que lo había sentido. Edward beso mi frente y mis labios con una delicadeza sorprendente, de un rápido movimiento se recosté junto a mi y me abrazo, mientras yo colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho y el acariciaba mi cabello.

**EPOV**

Era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, lo que acababa de sentir junto a mi Bella era lo mas maravilloso del mundo, no solo nos habíamos amado con el cuerpo, sino también con el corazón, tener a Bella así de cerca me llenaba de felicidad, ella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, mientras yo le acariciaba su hermoso cabello y ella con sus dedos estaba tocando mi pecho, comencé a tararear una canción para mi Bella.

"_Edward!! Te Amo!! Hacer el amor __contigo, entregarme a ti por primera vez, ha sido lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida!! Te Amo!!"_

"_Bella eres mi vida!! Mi amor, no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento ahora!! Hacer el amor contigo es maravilloso!! Me hiciste sentir en el cielo!! Te Amo!!"_

Así abrazados nos quedamos dormidos. Sentí como los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana, ya era de día, al abrir lo ojos vi el rostro mas maravilloso que jamás había visto ahí junto a mi estaba mi Bella que dormía placidamente y tenia una sonrisa maravillosa en su rostro. Me acerque mas a ella y me di cuenta que nos habíamos quedado dormidos desnudos, esperaba que a Bella no le diera pena, estaba acariciando su rostro con mis manos, cuando Bella comenzó a decir mi nombre de la manera mas dulce que jamás pude imaginar.

"_Mmm… Edward!!" _abrió sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y en ellos brillaba una chispa de felicidad.

"_Buenos __días preciosa, como te sientes?? Dormiste bien??"_ le pregunte a mi Bella mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios.

"_De maravilla!! __Recién descubrí una manera de dormir totalmente relajada!! Y tu amor como dormiste!!"_

"_Pues debo decir que por primera vez no me despertaste mientras __hablabas dormida, creo que el que duermas relajada disminuye esa característica tuya!!"_

"_Mmm interesante no crees??"_

Bella de un movimiento se subió sobre mí y comenzó a besarme en el cuello, yo coloque mis manos en sus desnudas caderas, mientras ella con una dulce voz me pregunto.

"_Edward… yo me preguntaba… que tanto te gusto lo de anoche??"_

"_En realidad necesitas preguntar eso?? A caso no lo sabes??"_

"_Mmm… si lo se pero quiero oírlo de tus hermosos labios!!"_

"_Ok, como ponerlo en palabras?? Anoche subí al mismo cielo, me pusiste en las nubes Isabella Swan, me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo!! Me diste amor, y me diste un placer que jamás en el mundo hubiera imaginado que existiera!!"_

"_Wow!! Con un me gusto mucho hubiera bastado!! Pero tu respuesta fue mucho mejor!!"_

Bella comenzó a besarme con mas pasión, sin lugar a dudas quería que volviéramos a sentir todo eso que sentimos anoche, yo estaba mas que dispuesto a darle lo que ella me pidiera.

"_Bella, que pretendes??"_

"_Mmm, nada solo que mi muy deseable novio me vuelva a llevar al cielo, como anoche lo hizo, tu crees que se __podría??" _y otra vez lo estaba haciendo poniendo esa cara de niña buena, que en combinación con su cuerpo desnudo me hacia perder la cabeza.

"_Creo que __podríamos intentarlo!!" _dije mientras, movía sus caderas con mis manos, levantándola un poco para que yo pudiera entrar dentro de ella, esta vez sentía que estaba mucho mas dentro de ella por la posición y temía estarla lastimando, pero Bella comenzó a moverse de una manera que me hizo pensar que no había ni una pizca de dolor en ella, al contrario Bella estaba llegando al máximo placer, la ayude a moverse al mismo ritmo que yo al colocar mis manos en sus caderas, me senté para poder besar mejor a Bella en el pecho, mientras ella seguía sobre mi moviéndose de una manera tan sensual, entonces pude sentir como mi Bella llego al cielo, arqueo su espalda mientras lanzaba un quejido y decía mi nombre, en ese momento al oír mi nombre y sentir sus manos en mi pecho sentí como yo también llegaba al limite, y de mi boca se escapaba un gemido diciendo el nombre de mi Bella, definitivamente esto era el cielo, y estaba junto con mi ángel en el.

**Que les ****pareció el capitulo?? Creo que deberíamos de irnos a dar una ducha de agua fría!! Jaja!! Quiero reviews!! Muchos, ok?? Por ahí me preguntaban si decía lo de la arena por experiencia propia y no, pero se me figura que ha de ser incomodo jaja con toda la arena metiéndose por todos lados jaja!! Yo en lo personal no puedo soportar tener arena!! Pero pensándolo bien si fuera Edward uyyy que me tomara donde el quisiera jaja!! Ay que ni lea esto mi marido porque me mata jaja!! Bueno espero reviews!!**


	17. CAPITULO 15

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****15**

**E****POV**

Después de las maravillosas vacaciones que habíamos pasado había que volver a la realidad de la universidad, como lo habíamos pensado antes Bella y yo conseguimos un empleo de medio tiempo para juntar dinero, para pues en un futuro casarnos, yo no quería dejarle todo a mis padres, el empleo de Bella era en la biblioteca de la universidad, ya se imaginaran estaba fascinada, trabajaba de 1 a 6 de la tarde lo cual nos daba suficiente tiempo para vernos por las tardes, mi trabajo era en el café de la universidad, yo trabajaba de 2 a 7, por lo regular Bella llegaba antes y preparaba la cena para todos, para nuestro asombro los demás chicos al ver que nosotros teníamos empleo, también consiguieron uno, Alice y Rosalie trabajaban en una boutique, mientras Emmett trabajaba de auxiliar en un taller y Jasper en una tienda de música, llevábamos 2 semanas con esta rutina, estábamos muy contentos, nos sentíamos mas adultos, y bueno mi relación con Bella era lo máximo, la amaba con todo mi corazón, era capaz de todo por ella.

Un día que llegue de trabajar encontré a Bella muy callada, cenamos, hicimos nuestras tareas y como casi todas las noches a la hora de dormir, ya sea que ella fuera a mi habitación o yo a la suya, siempre muy cuidadosos de que Emmett no nos descubriera, yo acudí a la habitación de Bella, quería saber porque estaba tan callada.

Entre a su habitación y la encontré, con la vista perdida, mirando la luna por la ventana.

"_Hola hermosa!! Como te fue en tu __día??" _le dije mientras me acercaba y le besaba la oreja.

"_Ahora que estas a mi lado mucho mejor amor__, y siempre que yo este a tu lado estaré bien, no me quiero alejar de ti por nada ni por nadie!!"_

"_Mmm porque dices eso? Te veo algo seria, te paso algo en el trabajo??"_

"_No amor!! Un poco pesado el día de hoy, muchos libros que acomodar!! Tareas muy pesadas, eso es todo!!"_

"_Bella estas segura que eso es todo??"_

"_Claro que si Edward, cuando te he mentido??"_

"_Nunca y espero que no inicies ahora!!"_

"_Ok entonces amor porque no haces que me quitas el stress, que te parece si me das un rico masaje??" _

Su actitud cambio rápidamente, comenzando a ser la Bella de siempre, cariñosa y sensual conmigo, solo que había algo en su mirada que no me gustaba para nada.

Hicimos el amor, nos entregamos como solo ella y yo sabíamos, con el alma y con el corazón, cuando Bella se quedo dormida, yo me levante al baño, cuando regrese, vi bajo la cama de Bella una hoja arrugada, con curiosidad la levante, era una hoja membretada de la Universidad de Cambridge en Londres Inglaterra, Bella a principio del año pasado había solicitado una beca para estudiar literatura en esa universidad, como no recibió noticias, se había decepcionado un poco, pero esta carta que ahora estaba arrugada junto a la basura era la respuesta que tanto había estado esperando, la beca que ella solicito, había sido aceptada, tenia una beca completa para irse a estudiar a Inglaterra, era su sueño hecho realidad, en la carta le avisaban que las clases comenzaban en 1 semana.

Esa era la razón por la que Bella estaba tan distante y callada, esa era la razón por la cual la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos, Bella estaba renunciando a su sueño por mi, por estar a mi lado, no debía permitirlo, ella tenia que cumplir su sueño, aun si eso significaba sacrificar nuestra relación para que ella lo lograra.

Necesitaba encontrar una manera, para que Bella aceptara esa beca sin que sospechara que yo sabia que la habían aceptado, pero antes debía hablar con alguien!! La única que me escucharía y jamás me traicionaría era Alice, como el día de hoy era su día de descanso, pedí permiso para salir temprano, debía hablar con ella, llegue al departamento y la encontré leyendo una revista de moda.

"_Edward que haces aquí?? Porque traes esa cara??"_

"_Alice necesito hablar contigo!! Es algo muy serio es sobre Bella!!"_

La cara de mi hermana se torno seria como pocas veces, al parecer ella sabia lo de la beca, ya que Alice era difícil que me pudiera ocultar algo a mi, su hermano, la conocía demasiado bien.

"_Por la cara que pusiste asumo que ya lo sabes verdad??"_

"_No se de que me hablas Edward!!"_

"_Alice por favor no soy ningún tonto, dime lo que sepas ahora mismo!!"_

"_Ok para empezar que se supone que es lo que se??"_

"_Alice no colmes mi paciencia, sabes que aceptaron a Bella en la Universidad de Cambridge, y que ella esta rechazando la beca!!"_

"_Como te enteraste ella te lo dijo?? Creí que ya había tomado su decisión??"_

"_Que decisión??"_

"_Primero dime como te enteraste de la beca!!"_

"_Anoche encontré la carta de aceptación tirada bajo su cama, la leí y me di cuenta que la habían aceptado, y ella estaba tan distante, tan triste, y antes de… antes de hacer el amor, me dijo algo como que jamás me dejaría por nada ni por nadie!!"_

"_Ahh sip, mira Bella me dijo esto en confesión, no debería de decírtelo, pero no creo justo que Bella renuncie a su sueño, ustedes pueden seguir siendo novios aun si ella se va!!"_

"_Entonces si esta renunciando por no alejarse de mi?? Eso no puede ser posible Alice, ella debe cumplir su sueño!!"_

"_Pues díselo, convéncela de que vaya, a ti si te escuchara!!"_

"_No lo creo Alice, conocemos lo terca que es Bella y si sabe que yo estoy enterado de la beca, menos ira, no querrá lastimarme!!"_

"_Entonces que sugieres??"_

"_Alice, quiero que me prometas que no le dirás ni a Bella ni a nadie que me entere de la beca de Bella, entendiste?? Prométemelo!!"_

"_Pero Edward…!!"_

"_Alice promételo!!"_

"_Esta bien Edward te lo prometo!! Pero que es lo que vas a hacer para que Bella acepte su beca??"_

"_Ya te enteraras hermanita pronto!!"_

Debía actuar rápido, tenía un plan, sabia que lastimaría a Bella, pero no quería verla como la vi ayer, no quería que perdiera su gran sueño de estudiar en Inglaterra y convertirse en una gran escritora.

Fui a la universidad y busque a la única persona que sabía me ayudaría a llevar a cabo mi plan, busque a Tanya.

La encontré en su habitación, al principio no quería recibirme, pero le pedí que por favor lo hiciera, al parecer Tanya ya tenia novio, ni mas ni menos que Mike Newton, pero accedió a oír lo que tenia que decirle, le explique y aunque al principio se resistió accedió a ayudarme.

Tenia que llevar a cabo mi plan lo mas rápido posible, Bella debía irse a Londres la próxima semana, así que Tanya y yo fuimos directamente a un parque que estaba a una cuadra de nuestro departamento por donde Bella pasaba todos los días, a lo lejos vi como Bella venia caminando con la mirada perdida, y puse en marcha mi plan.

Tanya y yo comenzamos a besarnos, detrás de un árbol que estaba justo en la esquina del parque y por el cual Bella tendría que pasar junto a el para llegar al departamento, yo la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba con pasión, acariciando su espalda y sus piernas, justo cuando Bella iba pasando junto al árbol, Tanya dijo mi nombre.

"_Edward!! Si __bésame!! Amor te extraño, hace días que no te has podido escapar de la estupida de tu novia!!"_

"_Perdón amor!! Pero ya sabes como es Bella!! Pero acaso no te he demostrado que no hay ninguna como tu!! Por eso jamás he podido dejarte JAMAS!!" _

Entonces oí como una rama se rompía, Bella se había acercado al árbol y lo había visto todo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me dolía en el alma lastimarla de esa manera, pero debía hacerlo.

Con la voz desencajada Bella me pregunto.

"_Edward!! Que significa esto??"_

Ahora era el momento de mentirle, de decirle la más vil de las mentiras.

"_Bella!! Yo no __quería que te enteraras de esta manera pero…!! Tanya y yo!! Bueno jamás hemos dejado de vernos!!"_

"_Eso es mentira Edward, porque me estas mintiendo??"_

"_Edward no te esta mintiendo Bella!! Al principio intentamos dejar de vernos, pero el no puede estar separado de mi!! Tu no eres suficiente mujer para el!!"_

"_Eso no es verdad!! Tu no pudiste fingir todo… todo lo que hemos pasado, me estas mintiendo!! Y voy a averiguar porque!!"_

Bella salio corriendo rumbo al departamento, iba llorando, sabia lo que iba a hacer, le preguntaría a la única persona que sabía lo de su beca, si yo estaba enterado, y confiaba en que Alice cumpliera su promesa.

Le agradecía a Tanya su ayuda y seguí a Bella hasta el departamento, entro a la habitación de Alice y la estaba sujetando por los brazos la agitaba violentamente preguntándole.

"_Alice!! Le dijiste?? Le dijiste a Edward?? Lo hiciste verdad??"_

Alice volteo a la puerta y me vio en ella yo le dije con la cabeza que negara, ella lucia desconcertada, pero cumplió su promesa.

"_Bella yo!! No lo hice!! Yo no le dije nada a Edward!! Pero que te pasa porque estas __así!!"_

"_Entonces si tu no lo hiciste, tu hermano es el idiota mas grande del mundo, que me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo!!"_

En ese momento tenia que dar la estocada final.

"_Alice, por favor __déjanos solos!!" _mi hermana salio muy desconcertada obedeciendo de inmediato.

"_Bella lo siento!! __Jamás fue mi intención lastimarte!! Yo confundí mis sentimientos!! Te quiero muchísimo pero como una amiga!!"_

"_No entiendo Edward, realmente no entiendo!! Como pudiste fingir, como pudiste decirte todas esas palabras de amor si no las sentías, COMO PUDISTE??"_

"_Bella yo!! Lo siento, pero creo que esto fue lo mejor, yo no habría tenido el valor de decírtelo!!"_

Bella me dio una bofetada, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba furiosa, estaba destrozada.

"_jamás habría pensado que eres un cobarde!!"_

Bella salio corriendo a su habitación, y yo me encerré en la mía, acababa de alejar a la mujer que mas amaba en la vida, pero lo estaba haciendo por ella, debía cumplir su sueño aun si había que sacrificar nuestro amor.

**Sorry por actualizar tan tarde, pero tenia mucho trabajo!! Espero sus reviews!! Y chicos y chicas Edward y Bella se casan!! Ya lo confirmo Stephanie Meyer!! Yuju!! Solo espero que se queden juntos sino la mato!! Y seguramente la ****mayoría de mis lectoras me acompañaran!! Bueno ya saben show me some love con los reviews!! Besos bye!!**


	18. CAPITULO 16

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****16**

**B****POV**

No podía creer que Edward me hubiera mentido, estaba segura que me amaba, pero me equivoque, además como podía preferirme a mi sobre Tanya, era mucho mas guapa que yo, realmente quería morirme, pero no me dejaría vencer, tenia una oportunidad de alejarme de Edward y la iba a aprovechar, me iría a Londres, y le demostraría que con Isabella Marie Swan no se juega.

Me levante de la cama me seque las lagrimas, saque la maleta del closet y comencé a empacar, en ese momento Emmett entro a mi habitación.

"_Bella que te pasa?? Podrías explicarme que significa esa maleta?? Que paso!!"_

"_Paso que Edward es un idiota!! Un maldita mentiroso que solo jugo conmigo!! Me engaño!! __Jamás estuvo enamorado de mi!! Me uso solo para calentarse en las noches!!"_

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí de haberlas dicho, porque sabía que le estaba dando demasiada información a Emmett, pero realmente quería que Edward sufriera, como yo estaba sufriendo.

"_Voy a matarlo, nadie se burla de mi hermana!!"_

Emmett salio rápidamente de mi cuarto, sabia que iría a pedirle cuentas a Edward.

**EPOV**

Oía los gritos de Emmett, sabia que pronto entraría a mi habitación y me rompería la cara, me lo merecía, era un idiota por lo que le estaba haciendo a Bella.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro un furioso Emmett que se dirigió a mí y sin dudarlo me soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

"_Edward Cullen, lo __único que te pedí cuando te hiciste novio de mi hermana fue que la cuidaras y que jamás le hicieras daño!! Y así es como me respondes!! Engañando a mi hermana?? Usándola solo para calentarte en las noches??"_

Alice entro a mi habitación confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando, Jasper y Rosalie entraron tras de ella y al ver como Emmett estaba de alterado Jasper y Rosalie lo sacaron de mi habitación, Alice se quedo conmigo y cerro la puerta.

"_Que diablos esta pasando Edward?? Que le hiciste a Bella?? Porque Emmett vino a golpearte??"_

"_Porque soy un idiota y me lo merezco, pero si todo sale como pienso Bella se ira a Londres y cumplirá su sueño!!"_

"_Pero no entiendo, porque Emmett dijo que habías engañado a Bella, que fue lo que hiciste para que ella se pusiera así??"_

"_Me vio besándome con Tanya!!"_

"_Que?? Pero si tu y Tanya jamás!!"_

"_Jamás hemos dejado de vernos!!"_

Cuando le dije esto a Alice, le estaba dando la espalda, por lo que ella me tomo del brazo y me puso frente a ella, me tomo de la cara para que volteara hacia abajo y la viera.

"_A mi no puedes mentirme Edward!! Yo se que __jamás engañaste a Bella, jamás anduviste con Tanya!! Porque lo haces??"_

"_Ya lo sabes si Bella seguía conmigo, jamás se iría a Londres, así que tenia que encontrar la manera de que se fuera!!"_

"_No lo voy a permitir yo…."_

"_Tu me prometiste que no le __dirías nada a Bella y lo vas a cumplir!!"_

"_Pero Edward esto no lo puedo permitir!!"_

"_Pues tendrás que hacerlo!!"_

Alice parecía contrariada pero sabía que no podía traicionarme, me lo había prometido y Alice jamás rompería una promesa. Sabia que no podía quedarme en este departamento Emmett no querría saber nada mas de mi, así que hice mi maleta, pensaba transferirme a la Universidad de Yale, a hacer mi especialidad en Medicina, pensaba alejarme de todos y de todos.

**Es un capitulo chiquito pero corro a escribir el que sigue!! Dejen reviews y no me odien please!!**


	19. CAPITULO 17

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****17**

**5**** AÑOS DESPUES**

**E****POV**

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Bella se fue a Londres y yo me fui a Yale a estudiar medicina, hacia un año que me había graduado de la universidad y ahora estaba en mi primer año de residencia en el Hospital de Forks, había regresado a vivir a ese pequeño pueblo, con los ahorros que tenia mas la ayuda de mi papa me había comprado una hermosa casa en las afueras del pueblo, era el tipo de casa que a Bella le hubiera encantado vivir, de hecho que cuando la compre estaba pensando en ella, como si alguna vez dejara de pensar en ella, tenia un piano en la sala, mi tiempo lo pasaba entre el hospital y mi casa, ocasionalmente Alice y Jasper me visitaban, pero por lo regular éramos solo mi piano y yo.

Sabia muy poco de la vida de Bella, prefería que Alice no me dijera nada, así era mejor, pero lo que sabia era por los periódicos, Bella era una reconocida escritora en Europa, sus libros estaban siendo un éxito, ella había conseguido su sueño de ser una gran escritora.

Últimamente había estado muy nervioso porque al fin llegaría el momento de volver a ver a Bella, ya que Alice mi dulce hermana se casaría con Jasper en una semana, y claro que Bella seria junto con Rosalie, la madrina de honor de Alice y yo junto con Emmett, quien aun no me hablaba, seriamos los padrinos del novio.

Todos teníamos vidas hechas, Alice era diseñadora que poco a poco se estaba ganando un reconocido lugar entre las estrellas, Rosalie era su modelo estrella además de socia en el negocio, Jasper era un reconocido critico de música en el periódico Los Ángeles Time, y Emmett trabajaba con el solo que este era el encargado del área de deportes, habían escalado muy rápido en tan poco tiempo, los 4 vivían en Los Ángeles juntos, solo que ahora que Alice y Jasper se casaran pues habían comprando una linda casa en Hollywood, gracias a la creciente carrera de Alice.

La boda seria el sábado, pero había millones de actividades que Alice había planeado, Alice me pidió que viajara a Los Ángeles desde hoy martes, quería que me probara el traje y la ayudara con algunas cosas, ya que las festividades iniciaban desde el miércoles con las despedidas de solteros, el jueves Alice tenia planeado una serie de actividades solo para chicas, solo para ella, Rosalie y Bella, el viernes por la noche seria la cena de ensayo, con toda la familia, y el sábado seria al fin la boda.

Llegue al aeropuerto y pude ver a mi hermana del brazo de Jasper, me dio un gusto enorme verlos, hacia un año que no los veía, desde que me habían dado la noticia de su compromiso, y me habían pedido que fuera su padrino, corrí a abrazar a mi hermana y la levante en mis brazos.

"_Edward!! Ayyy como te he extrañado!!"_

"_Yo __también pequeño mounstrito!! Horrores!!"_

"_Y que no hay un abrazo para tu cuñado-amigo!!"_

"_Claro que si!!"_

Platicamos un poco de camino al hotel donde seria la boda, todos los invitados tenían habitación en el mismo hotel, hasta Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, tendrían una a pesar de tener su departamento, pero Alice quería que todo saliera como ella lo planeo, solo me dieron oportunidad de dejar mi maleta e inmediatamente después nos fuimos a la tienda de los tuxedos, donde ya nos esperaban Rosalie y Emmett, en cuanto Emmett me vio puso cara de pocos amigos, Rosalie al contrario puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro y fue a abrazarme.

"_Hola niño lindo!! Como te he extrañado!! Hace tanto que no te veo!! Fue hace 3 años??"_

"_Creo que si!! Yo __también te he extrañado mucho!!"_

Voltee a ver a Emmett que me veía con una rara expresión en su rostro, se veía enojado pero al mismo tiempo contrariado.

"_Hola Emmett!! Como has estado!!" _dije con toda la tranquilidad que pude, realmente había extrañado mucho a Emmett, después de todo el también había sido mi amigo de la infancia, habíamos compartido muchas cosas juntos.

"_Ehh!! Bien!! Podemos terminar con esto Alice?? Tengo que regresar al __periódico a entregar un ultimo articulo para poder estar libre el resto de la semana!!"_

"_Esta bien, Edward ven conmigo, voy a enseñarte tu tuxedo, Jasper tu también ve probándote el tuyo!!"_

"_Aun no entiendo como tu si puedes verme con el traje de novio y yo no puedo verte con tu vestido??" _pregunto Jasper mirando a mi hermana con una sonrisa picara.

"_Jasper es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda, eso dicen las supersticiones, pero no dicen nada acerca de ver al novio con su traje!!" _

"_Mira que conveniente!!"_

"_Pero por eso me quieres no Jasper!!"_

"_Te adoro Alice y jamás podría vivir sin ti!!"_

Jasper y Alice se besaron, hacían una hermosa pareja, sentía un poco de envidia.

Los 3 comenzamos a medirnos nuestros trajes, debo decir que mi hermana tenia un gusto excelente, cuando nos estábamos terminando de cambiar podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Emmett, los demás lo notaron porque Alice le dijo.

"_Emmett puedes dejar de ver a mi hermano como si lo quisieras matar!!"_

"_Alice!!" _me dio muchísima pena su comentario, lo que menos quería hacer es poner a Emmett mas enojado de lo que estaba, no se vería bien que el padrino tuviera un ojo morado.

"_Perdón Alice!! Es solo que la sola presencia de tu hermano me molesta!!"_

"_Va a ser __así durante toda la semana?? Porque no pienso permitirles mas peleas, sobre todo a ti Emmett mi hermano no se lo merece!!"_

"_Que no se lo merece?? Después de lo que le hizo a Bella??"_

Cuando iba a abrir la boca, Alice se puso frente a mí.

"_Ya me harte de esto Edward, quiero una boda tranquila, no quiero mas pleitos, y por eso Emmett tiene que saber la verdad, tu no te mereces ser tratado de esta manera!!"_

"_Alice no!! Me lo prometiste!!"_

"_Te __prometí no decírselo a Bella, creo que jamás mencionamos no decírselo a nadie mas!!"_

"_De que diablos están hablando!!" _dijo Emmett visiblemente confundido.

"_Estamos hablando de que el idiota de mi hermano, porque en eso si concuerdo contigo Edward es un idiota, pero un idiota enamorado que hizo lo que hizo por Bella, con tal de que ella cumpliera su sueño de estudiar en Londres!!"_

"_No te entiendo Alice habla claro, que hizo Edward para que mi hermana se fuera!!"_

"_Edward sabia de la beca de Bella!!"_

En ese momento todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí.

"_Si lo de Tanya fue un teatro montado para que Bella, se decepcionara de Edward y se fuera, ella ya __había decidido rechazar la beca por Edward, así que el altruista de mi hermano decidió empujarla a que se fuera!!"_

"_Edward eres un __reverendo imbecil, no se te ocurrió una manera mas ortodoxa de hacer que Bella aceptara su beca??"_

"_A caso no saber lo terca que puede llegar a ser tu hermana??"_

"_Eso ya lo sabia, lo que no sabia era lo idiota que podías llegar a ser tu!! Déjame tener esto bien en claro le hiciste creer a mi hermana que la estabas usando para que cumpliera su sueño?? Pero que hay el amor que se tenían?? No pensaste en eso??"_

"_Claro que lo hice, pero si la hubieras vista como estaba el __día que decidió rechazar la beca!! No podía verla así, necesitaba hacer que la aceptara!!"_

"_Y decidiste romperle el __corazón??"_

"_No solo __rompí el suyo, sino también el mío!!"_

"_Algo en el fondo me __decía que no eras capaz Edward!!"_

A pesar de que Emmett seguía enojado, podía darme cuenta de que me entendía, y sabía que todo lo había hecho por su hermana.

Pasamos buena parte de la tarde platicando, hasta acompañe a Emmett a su trabajo, el día se nos fue muy rápido por la noche cenamos en el restaurante del hotel y nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, por la mañana estaba muy ansioso casi no pude dormir, ya que hoy llegaría Bella, después de 5 años la vería de nuevo, que pasaría cuando la viera??

Me levante y me dio una ducha, cuando termine de cambiarme el teléfono sonó, era Alice que me decía que a la hora de la comida iniciaba todo, que además me preparara porque Bella estaría ahí, Emmett y Jasper pasarían por mi poco después del medio día.

Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana así que decidí desayunar algo ligero en la habitación, hice unas cuantas llamadas para ver como estaban mis pacientes, y salí a dar un paseo por Los Ángeles, para las 11:30 a.m. ya estaba de regreso en mi habitación esperando a que los chicos pasaran por mi.

La hora llego poco después de las 12 Emmett y Jasper me hablaban desde el lobby, bajo con ellos y juntos nos fuimos al restaurante donde daría inicio las actividades del día, era un lujoso restaurante de comida japonesa, cuando llegue a la mesa solo se encontraban Alice y Rosalie, trate disimuladamente de buscar a Bella, pero no la vi por ningún lado.

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas, mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, lentamente me di la vuelta para encontrarme con ella, Mi Bella, estaba tan hermosa, tan hermosa como la recordaba, no estaba aun mas hermosa, llevaba un vestido de tirantes ajustado al cuerpo, negro, estaba tan sofisticada, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto y su cabello suelto ligeramente ondulado, maquillaje suave, se veía preciosa, me miro con sus hermosos ojos cafés y sonrió, yo me quede paralizado de la emoción.

"_Hola Edward no vas a saludarme??"_

Acaso me estaba hablando a mi?? Me estaba portando como un verdadero idiota, creía que Bella no me hablaría después de lo que le había hecho, pero esto me confirmaba que había logrado sus sueños que había cambiado y que ya me había olvidado.

"_Claro que si Bella como has estado??" _le extendí la mano para saludarla pero no me esperaba lo que vino a continuación Bella la tomo y me jalo para darme un abrazo, cuando la sentí entre mis brazos la abrace fuerte, olí su cabello, tal y como lo recordaba olía a fresas, aunque me dolía en el alma romper el abrazo sabia que debía hacerlo así que nos separamos, ella aun tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Y como has estado Edward, hace 5 años que no nos vemos!! Se que te titulaste como doctor Carlise debe estar muy orgulloso de ti!!"_

"_Imagínate que su hijo siga sus pasos mi papa esta que no cabe del orgullo y la felicidad!!" _dijo Alice interrumpiéndonos y haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

Pasamos la comida muy bien todos platicando y recordando anécdotas de la niñez y adolescencia, Bella se encontraba tan relajada de vez en cuando me miraba y me sonreía, la única explicación que encontraba para su actitud era que ya me había perdonado, y que me había olvidado.

**Ahora si el reencuentro se ha dado, por lo menos Emmett ya sabe la verdad, y todos han entendido el porque Edward hizo lo que hizo cabe aclarar que durante todo el tiempo que Bella estuvo fuera ellos nunca coincidieron Edward pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando y cuando las dos familias se ****reunían si Bella iba Edward ponía algún pretexto y viceversa. Ahora si espero sus reviews y espero poner otro capitulo en la tarde, sino algo mañana tempranin.**


	20. CAPITULO 18

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****18**

**5**** AÑOS DESPUES**

**B****POV**

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Edward me engaño, yo había hecho mi vida en Londres y era una escritora reconocida, y ahora después de todo este tiempo volvería a ver a Edward, ya que Alice se casaría, y yo seria su madrina de honor junto con Rosalie, me encontraba en Nueva York promocionando mi nuevo libro, así que no me tomaría tanto tiempo llegar a Los Ángeles, mi vuelo llegaba a las 10 a.m. Rosalie y Emmett me recibieron en el aeropuerto, y me dejaron en el hotel lo cual me dio tiempo de darme un baño y ponerme uno de los hermosos vestidos que Alice había diseñado y me lo dio para esta ocasión, su súper despedida de soltera.

Mi vida era tan diferente ahora, la mitad del año me la pasaba en mi apartamento de Londres, donde me dedicaba a escribir y la otra mitad me la pasaba viajando promocionando mis libros, era una mujer realmente exitosa, tenia un novio muy cariñoso James, lo conocí en la editorial, en realidad era el editor de mis libros, fue una relación un poco de odio-amor y llevamos viviendo juntos 2 años.

Cuando termine de vestirme me vi al espejo, era tan diferente a la Bella que hace 5 años llego a Londres, destrozada, engañada, pero yo ahora era diferente, era cual seria la palabra?? Feliz, si podría decirse que yo era feliz, sentía un poco de incertidumbre, volver a ver a Edward después de 5 años, pero debía tomarlo con calma, después de todo el había sido mi mejor amigo por tanto tiempo, y extrañaba eso de el.

Un poco antes de las 12 Alice y Rosalie pasaron por mi, fuimos a un restaurante de comida japonesa, era muy lindo, tomamos una mesa cerca de la puerta, cuando nos sentamos mi celular comenzó a sonar y me disculpe de las chicas para responder, fui rumbo al baño de mujeres.

La llamada era de James mi novio, me decía que me extrañaba y que regresara, por alguna extraña razón, temía que no regresara, había estado muy ansioso antes de irme.

Cuando termine de hablar con el por teléfono, regrese a la mesa y ahí de espaldas estaba el, Edward, no supe porque pero mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, el noto mi presencia y volteo hacia a mi, Dios Mió había olvidado lo arrebatadoramente guapo que era Edward, vestía una camisa negra con pequeñas rayas grises, llevaba los últimos botones de su camisa desabrochados y vestía un pantalón negro, su cabello como siempre lucia un poco alborotado.

Cuando el puso sus hermosos ojos verdes sobre los míos, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, debía hacer algo para que Edward no notara la felicidad que me ocasionaba verlo de nuevo así que solo se me ocurrió decirle.

"_Hola Edward no vas a saludarme??"_

A Edward pareció tomarle por sorpresa mi pregunta, se quedo callado durante unos segundos y de repente me respondió.

"_Claro que si Bella como has estado??" _

Edward me extendió la mano para saludarme, pero yo lo jale hacia mi para que me diera un abrazo, debía demostrarle que ya no me importaba su traición, que lo había superado, así que lo abrace y el correspondió mi abrazo, me abrazo fuertemente, sentía su respiración en mi cabello y yo olí el olor de su piel cuando me abrazo, era un olor delicioso, el abrazo duro poco y cuando Edward me soltó le dije.

"_Y como has estado Edward, hace 5 años que no nos vemos!! Se que te titulaste como doctor Carlise debe estar muy orgulloso de ti!!"_

Alice se había dado cuenta de que Edward y yo estábamos un poco absortos el uno en el otro y decidió interrumpirnos.

"_Imagínate que su hijo siga sus pasos mi papa esta que no cabe del orgullo y la felicidad!!" _

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos muy bien, de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar a Edward y sonreírle, que me estaba pasando, el me había dejado, me había engañado, como podía sentir estas mariposas en el estomago?? Yo tenia novio y estaba enamorada de el.

Al terminar la comida-cena, salimos del restaurante casi a las 9 de la noche, nos dirigimos al club de moda en Los Ángeles, donde seria la despedida de soltera mixta de Alice y Jasper, no cabía duda que Alice estaba despuntando en su carrera, ya que la fiesta estaba llena de actores, actrices, modelos y cantantes.

Alice tenia una mesa reservada para nosotros, durante la comida me percate que Emmett y Edward ya se hablaban me daba gusto que mi hermano haya superado las diferencias con Edward.

Cuando nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, Jasper y Alice se disculparon ya que tenían que ir a saludar a sus invitados.

El lugar estaba fantástico, Emmett y Rosalie se levantaron a bailar, dejándonos a Edward y a mi en la mesa, el momento fue algo raro, no sabia que decir, y al parecer el tampoco ya que los dos nos quedamos callados, en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo y me disculpe para responderlo, en esta ocasión era mi agente, me hostigaba constantemente con la gira del nuevo libro, le explique que estaría disponible hasta el lunes que no siguiera molestando, cuando regrese a la mesa la encontré vacía, me senté y voltee hacia la barra, ahí se encontraba Edward platicando con una chica rubia muy hermosa, seguramente era modelo, Edward lucia tímido como siempre, mientras la chica se le acercaba mucho y le decía cosas al oído, no supe porque pero comencé a sentir que la sangre me hervía, como aquella vez que vi a Edward y Tanya en la sala, la noche que descubrí que estaba enamorada de el!! Un momento yo ya no estaba enamorada de Edward, lo había olvidado en estos 5 años, yo ya tenia una vida hecha un novio, una carrera, y nada de esto incluía a Edward, además el tampoco estaba interesado en mi solo me quería como a una amiga, me lo había dejado bien claro hace 5 años cuando lo descubrí con Tanya.

Me sentía un poco confundida, al ratito de estar sola Alice y Rosalie llegaron a la mesa.

"_Que te pasa Bella porque estas tan seria??"_

"_No pasa nada, solo que me quede aquí sola en la mesa, además mi agente me hostiga, hace un rato me llamo y bueno tuve que ponerle un alto y decirle que hasta el lunes podríamos vernos!!"_

"_Y donde esta Edward??"_

"_Esta por allá en la barra!!"_

Rosalie y Alice voltearon instantáneamente hacia donde les apunte y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"_Dios Mió Edward esta con Scarlett Johanson??"_ dijo Rosalie horrorizada.

"_Bueno la buena noticia es que puedo usar a Edward para que Scarlett al fin acepte usar uno de mis diseños!!"_

"_Ustedes la conocen??"_

"_Pues podría decirse que es nuestra amiga, es muy buena persona, y realmente le gustan los diseños de Alice, hemos intentado que use alguno en la alfombra roja, pero su agente aun no le convence Alice, ella toma muy en serio su opinión y por eso no ha usado ninguno de sus modelos, pero ahora!!"_

"_Ohh!! Ella es realmente hermosa!!" _dije en un tono decepcionado, Alice se me quedo viendo y me dijo con curiosidad.

"_Bella tu no estas celosa verdad??" _me sonroje como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

"_Yo!! Claro que no porque habría de hacerlo, ustedes saben que tengo novio, vivo con el, yo ya olvide a Edward!!"_

"_Claro!!" _dijo Alice aunque no sonó convencida del todo.

El resto de la noche Edward la paso platicando con Scarlett, mientras yo bailaba a veces con Emmett y otras con Jasper, la velada termino y perdí de vista a Edward y Scarlett al parecer habían abandonado el club juntos, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y yo nos fuimos al hotel y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Durante la noche no dejaba de pensar en Edward, que ahora seguramente estaría con Scarlett una hermosísima actriz, que se notaba que se había interesado por Edward, ahora probablemente estaría con ella, a lo mejor hasta estarían en la cama haciendo el amor.

Porque estaba teniendo estos sentimientos que me estaba pasando?? La noche se me hizo eterna me quede dormida viendo la luna, la misma luna que Edward y yo veíamos en nuestro departamento, cuando creía que me amaba y cuando yo lo amaba a el.

**Que les ****pareció?? Espero que no me maten por hacer que Bella tuviera novio, pero lo hice un poco al estilo de Joey Potter en Dawson's Creek jaja!! Bueno espero sus reviews!!**


	21. CAPITULO 19

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****18**

**B****POV**

Estábamos en el club solo Bella y yo en la mesa, ninguno de los dos hablaba y en eso nos salvo la campana, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Bella se levanto y se alejo a responderlo, estaba bellísima, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo la estaba viendo, decidí levantarme a la barra a tomar algo, definitivamente necesitaba valor para estar a su lado, cuando me acerque a la barra y pedí una bebida, sentí la mirada de alguien voltee hacia el lugar donde sentía que me veía y junto a mi me encontré con una hermosa y rubia mujer, me parecía haberla visto en algún lugar, pero no estaba seguro, ella me sonrió y se presento conmigo.

"_Hola guapo!! Me llamo Scarlett y tu eres??"_

"_Edward Cullen mucho gusto!!"_

"_Eres el hermano de Alice?? Me ha hablado tanto de ti, pero creo que omitió decir que eres tan guapo!!"_

Me sonroje de inmediato esta linda mujer estaba coqueteando conmigo, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a eso, entonces me di cuenta donde la había visto, ella era Scarlett Johanson la actriz, y definitivamente estaba coqueteando conmigo, voltee a la mesa y pude ver a Bella mirándonos con una expresión que yo ya bien conocía en su rostro, eran celos?? Seguramente estaba malinterpretándolo ella no podía estar celosa de mi, ya no.

"_Edward me invitarías algo de tomar??"_

"_Claro Scarlett será un placer!!"_

El resto de la noche me la pase bailando con ella, era una chica hermosa, y además era muy simpática, poco antes de que la fiesta terminara me pidió si la acompañaba a su casa, yo como buen caballero acepte, la deje en su departamento y aunque ella me invito a pasar yo me negué, no la conocía y no era del tipo de hombre que se va con la primer mujer que conoce a la cama, aun cuando es Scarlett Johanson, camine un poco antes de llegar al hotel, seguramente los chicos ya estarían en sus habitaciones, pase la noche pensando en Bella, en el momento en que la abrace.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice me despertó, para ir juntos a desayunar, me dijo que me esperaría en el restaurante del hotel, cuando baje ahí estaba Bella junto a los demás, lucia realmente hermosa, estaba muy sencilla solo unos levis y una blusa de tirantes blanca, con el cabello recogido en una coleta, llegue y me senté en la mesa, y todos comenzaron a atacarme con sus preguntas, al parecer me habían visto irme con Scarlett y mal interpretaron la situación.

"_Y bien cuñado cuéntanos que tal te fue con Scarlett Johanson??" _pregunto mi cuñado Jasper ocasionando que Emmett soltara una carcajada.

"_Si mi buen Edward veo que tienes un excelente gusto en mujeres Scarlett esta preciosa!!"_

"_Tranquilo Emmett sino quieres sufrir mi furia!!" _dijo Rosalie dándole un golpe en el brazo.

"_Scarlett es muy linda, solo la acompañe a su departamento eso es todo!!"_

"_Dices que Scarlett te pidió que la acompañaras a su departamento y tu solo la dejaste ahí??" _pregunto Emmett visiblemente confundido.

Mientras todos me atacaban con sus preguntas Bella tenia un pan en la mano y lo mordía como si el pan le debiera una cuenta pendiente, estaba visiblemente molesta que la dejaran fuera de la conversación.

"_Ya chicos no fue nada del otro mundo, solo baile con ella y la acompañe a su casa eso es todo!!"_

"_Edward creo que deberías disfrutar mas de la vida, te la pasas del hospital a tu casa, eso definitivamente no es sano!!"_

"_Este se volvió el día de ataquen a Edward, por favor dejémonos de hablar de mi, este es el día de Jasper y Alice, así que cual es el plan para el día de hoy!!"_

El celular de Bella comenzó a sonar y esta vez no se levanto de la mesa para responder.

"_Si bueno!!"_

La persona que estaba detrás del teléfono le decía quien era porque ella sonrió y le respondió.

"_James amor te extrañaba!!"_

Bella tenia novio?? Esta noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría, no podría creerlo, pero que otra cosa esperaba, ella había hecho una vida, y era obvio que tenía novio.

Bella seguía diciéndole cosas lindas a su novio hasta que colgó, y Emmett la miro con una cara de pocos amigos.

"_Era el??"_

"_Emmett cuando dejaras de expresarte así de James, aun no entiendo porque no te cae bien??"_

"_Cuando en lugar de pedirte que vivir juntos como lo hacen ahora te pida matrimonio!! Crees que me parece muy bien que mi hermanita viva con su novio SOLA!!"_

"_Emmett tu hace mucho tiempo que vives con Rosalie!! Además ya no soy una niña, tengo 25 años creo que soy lo suficientemente madura para vivir con mi novio no lo crees??"_

"_Pues ese novio tuyo no me gusta!!"_

"_Emmett nunca cambiaras!!"_

No podía creerlo Bella no solo tenia novio sino que vivía con el, me sentía pésimo, eso realmente me demostraba que Bella había superado lo nuestro y ahora era feliz.

Alice tenia planeado su día de chicas ellas se irían de compras y harían no se que tantas actividades, mientras tanto Emmett, Jasper y yo fuimos a conocer la casa donde ellos vivirían.

La casa era muy grande, una verdadera mansión, con piscina y toda la cosa, definitivamente buscaría tomar unas buenas vacaciones con mis hermana y mi cuñado.

Emmett tomo unas cuantas cervezas y comenzó a repartirlas, estábamos pasando un excelente rato, ya estábamos un poco "felices" por no decir ebrios, en ese momento Emmett me miro muy seriamente y me dijo.

"_Edward!! Desde que te volví a ver he querido preguntarte algo!! Y quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo!!"_

"_Pregunta Emmett!!"_

"_Aun amas a mi hermana Bella!!"_

La pregunta me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, pero respondí por instinto, no sabía si era por el efecto del licor o eran los deseos más profundos de mi corazón.

"_Con todo mi corazón!! Jamás la he olvidado!!"_

"_Y porque diablos no luchas por ella!!"_

"_Emmett ella ya tiene una vida!! Hasta vive con su novio que se supone que debo hacer??"_

"_Ser un hombre y luchar por la mujer que amas!! Estoy seguro que ella te sigue queriendo!!"_

"_Te lo ha dicho alguna vez??"_

"_No necesita conozco a mi hermana y jamás la he visto mas feliz que contigo!! Ese James no la quiere ni la mitad de lo que tu la quieres y estoy seguro que ella tampoco lo quiere como a ti!!"_

"_Emmett creo que no!! Yo ya perdí a Bella ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros!!" _

Emmett acepto mi respuesta final, pero pude ver que no estaba convencido, ya era muy tarde así que nos fuimos al hotel ya que mañana seria la cena de ensayo y debíamos estar descansados y sobrios.

**BPOV**

Alice y sus planes habíamos pasado todo el día fuera, de compras como si Alice y Rosalie no tuvieran suficiente ropa, pero en fin era muy divertido volver a tener a mis amigas conmigo, fuimos al salón de belleza, a un facial, pedicure, manicure y un masaje relajante, después fuimos a la habitación de Alice, ahí pasaríamos la noche, ella quería hacer uno de sus tan conocidos maratones de películas, ya por allá de la segunda película y 2 botellas de vodka Alice sugirió jugar a verdad o reto.

"_Bella verdad o reto!!"_

"_Mmmm verdad!!"_

"_Aun amas a Edward!!"_

La pregunta me tomo por total sorpresa, yo no amaba a Edward o por lo menos eso me decía a mi misma, así que decidí decirle a Alice lo siguiente.

"_Prefiero un reto!!" _

"_Ok entonces te reto a que vayas a la habitación de Edward y lo beses!!"_

"_Claro que no haré eso Alice!!"_

"_Entonces responde mi pregunta Bella y hazlo con la verdad!!"_

"_Yo… ya no amo a tu hermano!!"_

Al decir esto baje la mirada, a lo cual Alice se dio cuenta, se acerco a mi y me levanto el rostro, las malditas lagrimas delatoras estaban haciendo de las suyas, estaba llorando, pero porque lo hacia?? Era obvio yo todavía amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón, jamás lo había olvidado, yo quería a James era un gran chico pero no era nada como Edward.

"_Bella porque lloras?? Aun lo amas verdad??"_

"_Alice jamás lo olvide, pero de que sirve eso ahora, ambos tenemos una vida hecha, yo vivo en Londres, el en Forks, además yo tengo un novio y lo quiero mucho!!"_

"_Lo quieres mas no lo amas Bella y eso no es suficiente para mantener una relación, debes saberlo!!"_

"_A que viene todo esto ahora Alice, tu hermano jamás me quiso, el… el… me engaño, y yo lo supere e hice mi vida es todo!!"_

"_Pero Bella…!!"_

"_Por favor Alice no hagas que me haya arrepentido de venir a tu boda y deja este tema en paz!!"_

Parecía como que Alice quería decirme algo, pero no lo hizo el resto de la noche siguió con diferentes bromas y juegos de Alice, hasta que no supimos a que hora de la noche nos quedamos dormidas.

**Ahora si los dos admitieron su amor!! Esperemos que nuestra Alice haga su magia para reunirlos ustedes que opinan?? Espero sus reviews!!**


	22. CAPITULO 20

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****20**

**A****POV**

Yo sabia que Bella no había olvidado a mi hermano, y era obvio que el jamás la había olvidado a ella, puesto que no tenia ni novia, amante, esposa, ni si quiera salía con alguien, tenia que hacer algo para reunirlos, sin romper la promesa que le hice a Edward, pero los dos son tan tercos, bueno tenia un par de planes, como mis padrinos de honor, debían preparar los discursos y los pondría a trabajar juntos, además, se sentarían juntos en la cena de ensayo y en la boda.

**BPOV**

No podía creer que ya casi era la boda de Alice, el día de hoy viernes seria la cena de ensayo, después de lo que paso anoche, tenia miedo de ver a Edward, había admitido mis sentimientos, sabia que aun lo amaba pero eso me lastimaba mucho, no quería verlo y saber que lo amaba cuando el no me amaba a mi.

Afortunadamente Alice tenia mil cosas que hacer con Jasper antes de la cena, así que pude quedarme en mi habitación casi todo el día, bueno hasta las 5 p.m. cuando tuve que bajar al salón de belleza del hotel a que me arreglaran para la cena ahí me encontré con las chicas y platicamos un poco antes de irnos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiar, Alice me dijo que mandaría por mi a las 7 p.m. para que me llevaran al restaurante donde seria la cena.

A las 7 en punto ya estaban tocando a mi puerta, así que tome mi bolso y abrí la puerta, para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Edward esperándome, se veía tan guapo con una camisa color azul claro y pantalones negros, llevaba un saco puesto y no llevaba corbata, se miraba casual pero elegante.

"_Buenas noches Bella!!" _Edward me recorrió con la mirada y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

"_Te ver hermosa esta noche!! Alice me pidió que te recogiera, dice que como somos sus padrinos de honor debemos ir poniéndonos de acuerdo en nuestros discursos de la boda, comparar notas y cosas por el estilo!! Espero que no te moleste que haya venido yo por ti!!"_

Molestarme, como me iba a molestar, me encantaba estar a su lado, pero yo no debía demostrarle eso, aunque me era difícil ocultar la sonrisa que se extendía sobre mi rostro.

"_No hay problema, vamonos antes de que se nos haga tarde y Alice nos arranque la cabeza!!"_

El camino rumbo al restaurante fue muy raro, ninguno de los dos podíamos decir algo, y cuando alguno iba a iniciar la platica curiosamente el otro también quería iniciarla, así que terminábamos callados de nuevo. De repente sin esperármelo Edward me dijo.

"_Bella te he extrañado mucho!!"_

"_Yo… también Edward!! Es muy difícil no hacerlo fuimos los mejores amigos casi 20 años!!"_

"_Si me hubiera gustado que nuestra amistad nunca terminara pero yo… bueno soy un idiota!!"_

"_Mmm algo hay de eso!!"_

"_Bella podría preguntarte algo??"_

"_Si claro dime Edward!!"_

"_Bella eres feliz?? Se que eres una exitosa escritora y que bueno… tienes un novio con el cual vives!!"_

"_Yo… cumplí mi sueño, estudiar en la universidad de Cambridge, gracias a eso tengo la carrera que siempre soñé, y un novio que me ama!!"_

"_Pero… eso no responde mi pregunta, eres feliz!!"_

"_podría decirse que si!!"_

"_Solo eso es lo que quería saber, me hace feliz saber que tu eres feliz!!"_

"_Y tu Edward eres feliz!!"_

"_Yo… no me considero feliz, me considero satisfecho con mi vida, soy medico ayudo a salvar vidas, mi padre esta muy orgulloso de mi, tengo una linda casa en Forks, estoy satisfecho con lo que tengo!!"_

"_Edward pero y el amor?? Uno no puede vivir solo de su carrera??"_

"_Pues… en este momento de mi vida no tengo tiempo para el amor!!"_

"_Uno debe de tener siempre tiempo para el amor!!"_

"_Trata de ser medico de tiempo completo y veras que no te queda mucho tiempo!!"_

"_Edward si mal no recuerdo, tu… no querías ser medico, le decías eso a todo el mundo excepto a mi, lo recuerdas?? La clase de música era la única que te hacia feliz, porque la dejaste??"_

"_Porque…. La música me ponía muy triste me recordaba…"_

"_Que te recordaba Edward??"_

"_Pues me recordaba a ti!!"_

La respuesta de Edward me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, me confundía, que me estaba tratando de decir, porque se ponía triste al recordarme a mi?? Quería preguntárselo pero en ese momento llegamos al restaurante, Edward le entrego las llaves al valet parking y me abrió la puerta dándome la mano para bajar del auto.

Alice ya nos tenia nuestros lugares asignados el mío estaba junto al de Edward, pasamos la noche haciendo comentarios acerca de la feliz pareja, pero yo aun me sentía confundida por las palabras de Edward.

**EPOV**

La cena de compromiso fue muy agradable, y mucho mas fue tener a Bella a mi lado, por un lado no quería que el fin de semana terminara, porque después de eso no sabia cuando volvería a ver a Bella, pero por otro lado necesitaba que terminara porque no sabia cuanto tiempo mas iba a poder contenerme sin tomar a Bella entre mis brazos y besarla, no, me tenia que quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Al terminar la cena, Alice insistió que llevara a Bella de regreso al hotel, en el camino de regreso platicábamos de Alice y Jasper, de lo maravillosa que era su relación y de lo mucho que se amaban, todo iba muy bien hasta que Bella se quedo callada y sin pensarlo me pregunto.

"_A que te referías hace rato cuando dijiste que la música te ponía triste porque te recordaba a mi??"_

"_Pues… me recuerda a todo el daño que te hice… a cuando fuimos novio, tu eras la única persona que me alentaba en la música, y yo me porte como un idiota contigo, perdón Bella!!"_

"_Sabes Edward aun me pregunto como… como pudiste fingir tan bien!! Como podías fingir tus besos, tus caricias, como podías fingir cuando me hacías el amor?? Aun no lo entiendo??"_

"_Bella no creo que sea prudente hablar se eso!!"_

"_Al contrario Edward necesito que me respondas!! Antes no tenia el valor de preguntártelo, me dolía demasiado, pero realmente necesito saberlo!! Porque para serte sincera yo… no sentía que estuvieras fingiendo… lo sentía muy real, ese tipo de sentimientos no se pueden fingir, por lo menos no así de bien!!"_

"_Bella realmente recordar esa parte de mi vida me hace daño, fui un idiota al… al…. hacerte daño engañándote de esa manera, jamás debimos dejar de ser amigos, solo lo arruinamos, bueno solo lo arruine!!"_

"_Sabes en una cosa tienes razón, ERES UN IDIOTA!!"_

Al terminar de decir esto Bella se quedo callada el resto del camino, y en cuanto regresamos al hotel subió a su habitación. Porque me hacia todas esas preguntas ahora?? Que era lo que quería saber, que jamás fingí nada, que cada beso, cada caricia, cada te amo, cada vez que le hacia el amor, le entregaba mi corazón, que le mentí, para que pudiera cumplir su sueño?? Pues ya era demasiado tarde, ella tenia una vida, un novio que la esperaba en su departamento en Londres, yo ya no tenía cabida en su vida, y no iba a confundirla mas contándole toda la verdad ahora.

**Que les ****pareció, creo que ahora el terco es Edward, veamos que pasa a continuación. Espero los reviews.**


	23. CAPITULO 21

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****21**

**EPOV**

El sábado había llegado hoy seria el día mas feliz en la vida de mi hermana Alice, al fin se casaría con su alma gemela con Jasper, realmente estaba muy emocionado por su boda, y también lo estaba por caminar del brazo de Bella por el pasillo de la iglesia.

La misa iniciaría a la 1:00 p.m. y de ahí nos dirigiríamos a un hermoso jardín donde nos tomaríamos fotografías y de ahí al salón del hotel a la fiesta que daría inicio a las 4:00 p.m.

A las 11:00 a.m. y Emmett, Jasper y yo nos dirigíamos a la iglesia, donde nos cambiaríamos en uno de esas habitaciones que tienen reservados para la novia y el novio.

Faltaba poco para la ceremonia Jasper estaba muy tranquilo, el era siempre tranquilidad, se miraba frente al espejo y sonreía complacido del traje que Alice había elegido para el, Rosalie entro a la habitación, deseaba hablar con Jasper antes de la boda, ya que ella era su única familia Emmett y yo decidimos déjalos solo.

Cuando salimos de la habitación me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraba Alice, quería platicar con ella antes de la ceremonia, toque la puerta y la voz dulce de Bella fue la que me respondió.

"_Si quien es??"_

"_Soy Edward, me gustaría hablar con Alice, puedo pasar!!" _entonces la voz cantarina de mi hermana respondió.

"_Pasa Edward!!"_

Al entrar a la habitación me encontré con las dos bellezas mas grandes que había visto en mi vida, por un lado Bella llevaba un vestido azul, ajustado al cuerpo y el cabello suelto en rizos que caían por toda su espalda, era una visión, pero cuando voltee a ver a Alice la quijada casi se me cae al suelo, se miraba hermosa, su vestido blanco era ajustado al cuerpo straples y llevaba puestos un velo y una corona, mi hermanita lucia justo como una princesa, no podía evitar sonreír al verla.

"_Dios Mío Alice, estas hermosa!! Eres la novia mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida!!"_

"_Edward me vas a hacer llorar, ya deja de mirarme así!!"_

"_Yo los dejo para que platiquen!!"_

Bella salio de la habitación dejándonos solos a mi hermana y a mi.

"_Alice realmente te ves hermosa!! Hermanita quiero decirte antes de tu boda, que te quiero muchísimo, estoy tan feliz de ser tu hermano!! Gracias por todo!!'_

"_Edward definitivamente quieres que arruine mi maquillaje verdad??"_

"_No linda solo quiero decirte que estoy feliz porque vas a formar una familia con el hombre que amas, y créeme que Jasper no pudo encontrar mejor mujer que tu, aunque estas bastante loca, eres una mujer maravillosa!!"_

"_Edward!!"_

Mi hermana me abrazo con fuerza y yo hice lo mismo, adoraba a Alice y estaba feliz por verla a punto de unir su vida con Jasper.

"_Edward, yo no… quiero verte así hermano, yo también quisiera verte feliz compartiendo tu vida con Bella, la mujer que amas!!"_

"_Eso es imposible, aunque yo la siga amando a ella, ella ya eligió, ya supero lo nuestro y tiene su vida con ese James!!"_

"_Edward ella te quiere…!!"_

"_Eso es imposible…!!"_

"_No Edward….!!"_

En ese momento Bella, Rosalie, Carlise y Esme entraron a la habitación.

"_Perdón que los interrumpamos, pero ya es hora!! Edward ve a asegurar que Jasper y Emmett estén listos, dile a Jasper cual es su lugar en el altar, tu y Emmett esperen a Bella y Rosalie en la puerta!!" _dijo mi madre muy decidida, me fui a cumplir mi misión y me encontré con Bella en la puerta de la iglesia.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a oírse, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron dando paso a Emmett y Rosalie que eran los primeros, después Bella y yo que íbamos con los brazos entrelazados, y finalmente mi padre Carlise llevaba del brazo a mi hermana Alice y la entregaba a Jasper en el altar.

La ceremonia fue realmente hermosa, Alice y Jasper se dedicaban miradas llenas de amor, sus votos fueron lo mas hermoso que había oído y cuando ellos se juraban amor eterno no pude evitar mirar a Bella quien en cuanto pose mis ojos en ella desvió la mirada, finalmente el padre los declaraba marido y mujer y mi hermana se convertía en la Sra. Alice Hale.

Fuimos al jardín a tomarnos millones de fotografías que Alice quería tener en su álbum de bodas, pero mi favorita fue la fotografía que hizo que Bella y yo nos tomáramos, abrazados muy juntos, tenerla cerca, sentir el latido de su corazón no ayudaba en nada.

Al llegar al salón nos sentamos en la mesa de honor junto a los novios, mis papas, Emmett y Rosalie.

Los novios iniciaron con el tradicional baile de los novios y después nos pidieron a los padrinos de honor pasar a bailar, el baile estaba oficialmente inaugurado, pero ella y yo seguíamos bailando sin hablar solo mirándonos el uno al otro, bailamos casi toda la noche juntos, ya casi al final de la velada no me resistí decirle a Bella que se miraba tan hermosa.

"_Te ves realmente hermosa esta noche Bella!!"_

"_Gracias Edward tu también te ves muy guapo!! Edward quiero pedirte una disculpa ayer fui muy grosera contigo!! Yo solo quería entender!! Pero tienes razón ya no tiene caso!!"_

"_Deberíamos solo ser amigos ahora no?? Después de todo lo fuimos tanto tiempo!!"_

"_Edward si he de serte sincera yo… no puedo ser tu amiga!! No lo soportaría!!"_

"_Te entiendo!!"_

"_No sabes creo que no me entiendes!! Edward hay algo de todo esto que no me queda claro y eso es que tu no sabes fingir!! Lo tengo bien claro siempre pude leer lo que había en tus ojos y claramente en ellos había amor, ahora solo quisiera saber la razón por la cual me mentiste, solo eso quiero saber!!"_

"_En serio quieres saberlo Bella??"_

"_Edward NECESITO saberlo!!"_

Me estaba pidiendo que le dijera la verdad, estaba decidido a hacerlo, sabia que no cambiaria nada entre nosotros ella ya tenia una vida hecha, pero por lo menos me quitaría el peso de encima por haberle mentido, estaba a punto de responderle cuando alguien me toco el hombro y me dijo.

"_Perdón puedo interrumpirlos??"_

Bella volteo a ver a la persona que nos interrumpía y con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro dijo.

"_James que haces aquí??"_

El hombre la abrazo y la levanto del suelo dándole un beso en los labios.

"_Amor, te extrañaba muchísimo, y pues decidí venir a la boda de tu amiga para darte la sorpresa!!"_

"_James… no me esperaba verte aquí!! Ahh James el es Edward Cullen, es el hermano de Alice!!"_

James me vio de arriba para abajo, en ese momento me invadió un sentimiento de coraje y me daba cuenta porque ese tipo no le gustaba para nada a Emmett, era petulante y arrogante y además no dejaba de abrazar a Bella. Finalmente extendió la mano para saludarme, yo hice lo mismo y nuestro saludo fue demasiado fuerte los dos apretábamos en extremo la mano y ninguno parecía querer soltar al otro.

"_Mucho gusto Edward!!"_

"_Igualmente James!!"_

Al parecer Bella se percato de eso porque coloco su mano sobre las nuestras y dijo.

"_Discúlpanos Edward!! James pudieras venir un momento conmigo??"_

Bella se alejo con James y yo fui a la mesa de mi hermana y Jasper a despedirme de ellos no necesitaba ver a Bella con James, necesitaba respirar y como la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar no había problema.

"_Alice, Jasper, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, y espero que se la pasen muy bien en su luna de miel!!"_

"_Edward ya te vas??"_

"_Hermanita ustedes están a punto de irse, además yo… no puedo estar mas aquí!!" _señale hacia donde Bella hablaba con James para que Alice lo viera _"realmente necesito tomar aire!!"_

Jasper se disculpo para dejarnos a Alice y a mi hablar solos.

"_Ese es James el novio de Bella!!"_

"_así es llego en el peor momento, estaba a punto de decirle a Bella la verdad!!"_

"_Queeee?? Ibas a decirle la verdad y llego ese tipo?? Yo si lo mato!!"_

Alice iba a levantarse de la mesa y estaba segura que si la dejaba era capaz de ir a golpear a James.

"_Alice no!! Esto creo que fue una señal, yo no debo decirle nada a Bella solo la confundiría mas y la haría sentir mal, es mejor así!! Te amo hermanita!! Y te deseo lo mejor del mundo!!"_

Bese a mi hermana en la frente y salí del salón, no sin antes ver a Bella hablando con James, en una mesa, no podía irme a despedir de ella, era mejor dejar las cosas así, adiós mi amor, adiós.

**Por favor antes de que manden sus amenazas de muerte, esperen a que llegue el siguiente capitulo. Yo creo que este fic esta a punto de dar fin yo creo que por ****allá del viernes lo estaré terminando, porque el fin será dedicado exclusivamente a leer Breaking Dawn, probablemente después de leerlo haga un fic de Edward y Bella como vampiros pero aun no lo defino bien, bueno espero sus review y cero amenazas de muerte eh!! Jajaja!!**


	24. CAPITULO 22

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****22**

**EPOV**

Llegue al hotel, me quite el traje de la boda y me puse unos jeans y una camiseta, quería buscar un vuelo que llegara lo mas rápido posible a Washington, así que comencé a hacer mi maleta, el vuelo mas cercano salía a las 6 de la mañana del domingo, pero no me importaba pasar la noche en el aeropuerto, realmente no quería volver a toparme con Bella y James, así que comencé a hacer mi maleta, cuando alguien toco a mi puerta, no tenia la menor idea de quien era puesto que toda la gente que conocía estaba en la boda, abrí la puerta sin mirar antes quien era y me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Bella.

"_No pensabas despedirte de mi Edward!!"_

"_Ehh yo… este… que haces aquí Bella!!"_

"_Vengo a escuchar de tu boca la verdad!!"_

"_Pero y James!!"_

"_No estoy aquí para hablar de James sino de nosotros, necesito oír de tus labios la verdad Edward!!"_

"_Bella!! Esta bien te lo voy a decir!! Yo sabia lo de tu beca!! Me entere el día que recibiste la carta!! Después de que hicimos el amor y te quedaste dormida yo me levante, y vi bajo la cama la carta de aceptación, fui con Alice y ella me confirmo que la habías rechazado y por eso estabas tan triste!!"_

"_Y por eso decidiste por mi Edward??"_

"_Bella Cambridge era tu sueño de toda la vida, sabia que no irías sin mi, por eso te habías decidido a rechazarla!!"_

"_Edward realmente eres un idiota!! Que no te das cuenta que yo tome mi decisión, no solo por ti, no te voy a negar que Cambridge era un gran sueño, pero me di cuenta que podría ser escritora estudiara donde estudiara, y aunque me ponía triste no poder ir, no se compara con lo que sentí cuando me mentiste!!"_

"_Bella SE créeme lo se que soy un idiota!! Pero ahora que te veo, exitosa y en una relación estable me doy cuenta que hice lo correcto!!"_

"_Lo correcto, Edward no te das cuenta?? Jamás he sido completamente feliz, yo no amo a James, no se acerca ni a la mas mínima parte de lo que siento por ti!!"_

"_De lo que sientes por mi!!"_

"_En que idioma debo de decirte que a pesar de lo idiota que has sido te amo!! Quien es el terco ahora!!"_

Cuando Bella me dijo que aun me amaba no pude resistirme mas, la tome entre mis brazos y la bese, ella entrelazo sus manos en mi cuello y comenzó a alborotarlo como lo hacia antes, yo puse mis manos en su cintura y le di un beso donde le entregaba mi alma y mi corazón.

"_Bella yo!! Te amo mas que a la vida misma!! Mas que a nadie en el mundo!!"_

"_Porque eres tan terco Edward?? Sino hubiera sido por Alice no me hubieras dicho nada verdad??"_

"_Por Alice que tiene ella que ver en esto!!"_

**BELLA FLASHBACK**

Estaba tan molesta por la presencia de James, había arruinado el momento que tenia con Edward sabia que el me escondía algo y cuando estaba a punto de decírmelo llego James, me di cuenta que lo mío con James no tenia futuro, estuviera Edward o no yo no podía pasar el resto de mi vida junto a alguien que no amaba, realmente hubiera preferido hablar con James en Londres pero ya que el se encontraba aquí no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo, debía enfrentarlo primero antes de volver a hablar con Edward.

"_Bella estas molesta porque vine a la boda??"_

"_Para serte sincera James si lo estoy!! Creí que habíamos acordado que esta boda era algo personal, que debía pasar tiempo con mi familia a solas, porque no respetaste mis decisiones James!!"_

"_Perdóname Bella yo te extrañaba demasiado y solo quería sorprenderte!!"_

"_James… no se como decirte esto… pero… lo nuestro no tiene futuro!!"_

"_Que?? Bella no puedes hablar en serio!!"_

"_Hablo muy en serio James, creo que lo mejor para nosotros es terminar nuestra relación!!"_

"_No puedes hablar en serio Bella… yo… yo… iba a pedirte matrimonio!!"_

James saco una pequeña cajita negra y la abrió frente a mí sacando un anillo de compromiso, iba a hincarse cuando lo detuve.

"_James no lo hagas es mejor que… no… vete… por favor no quiero lastimarte con mi respuesta James!! Yo no te amo y es mejor separarnos!!"_

Me voltee dejando a James parado tras de mi cuando sentí que me tomaba por el brazo y me jalaba hacia el, me estaba lastimando, gritando como loco.

"_Bella tu no me puedes hacer esto!! No puedes!! Te vas a regresar ahora mismo a Londres!!"_

James me estaba lastimando y me estaba llevando a la fuerza fuera del salón, entonces sentí unos fuertes brazos que me separaban de James.

"_Quítale las manos de encima a mi hermana idiota!!"_

Emmett había llegado junto con Rosalie y ahora estaba golpeando a James por haberme maltratado. Después de propinarle varios golpes respiro profundo y le dijo a James.

"_Mas te vale que te vayas sino quieres que le llame a la policía por estar molestando a mi hermana!!"_

"_Que paso??" _Alice y Jasper salieron a donde estábamos todos y ella se acerco a mi visiblemente preocupada.

"_Nada estoy bien Alice, discúlpame por esto!! No era mi intención armar un escándalo en tu boda!!"_

"_No te preocupes por eso Bella tonta estas bien!!"_

"_Si yo termine con James por eso el se puso de esa manera!!"_

"_Terminaste con James??" _Alice volteo a ver a los demás con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

"_Ok creo que es el momento de romper el silencio no lo creen chicos!!"_

"_De que hablas Alice??"_

"_Edward jamás te engaño con Tanya!! Edward sabia lo de tu beca!! Se entero y como es tan terco como tu se empeño en hacer que fueras!! Y la única manera que se le ocurrió fue esta estupida idea que tuvo!! Siento no habértelo dicho antes pero le había prometido no hacerlo!!"_

"_Quieres decir que Edward!! Que el si me amaba!!"_

"_Yo no usaría el verbo en pasado Bella, apuesto mi matrimonio a que mi hermano aun te ama!!"_

No podía creer lo que oía Edward me amaba jamás me engaño, debía hablar con el tenia que oírlo de sus propios labios.

**FIN BELLA FLASHBACK**

"_Quieres decir que antes de venir aquí ya sabias la verdad??"_

"_así es solo tenia que oírlo de tus labios!! Sabia que había algo oculto no eres tan bueno fingiendo!!"_

"_Bella y tu no estas enojada conmigo??"_

"_Enojada no describe lo que siento, pero es mas el amor que siento por ti Edward!! Y si se te ocurre alguna vez volverme a dejar, sufrirás mi ira!!"_

"_Bella, te juro que jamás volveré a mentirte, eres mi felicidad Bella sin ti mi vida esta incompleta!!"_

Comencé a besar a Bella la extrañaba tanto, sus besos sus caricias, todo su cuerpo, se notaba que ella me deseaba igual porque entre nuestros besos y caricias me dijo.

"_Edward!! Por favor hazme el amor!! Te necesito!!"_

Realmente Bella no tenia que pedírmelo la deseaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto que poco a poco, la fui despojando de su vestido, mientras ella me quitaba mi camiseta.

Comencé a besar a Bella en su cuello y los hombros, ella llevaba puesto un corset azul de encaje que la hacia lucir exageradamente sexy, Bella comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón yo me levante para quitármelo quedando solo en un bóxer.

La pasión estaba llegando a limites en poco tiempo desnude totalmente a Bella y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, con millones de besos entre en ella, que me abrazo fuertemente clavando sus uñas en mi espalda, yo la besaba con pasión mientras me movía una y otra vez dentro de mi Bella, juntos estábamos llegando al limite, entre gemidos Bella dijo mi nombre y poco después yo también llegue a la cima mientras ella calmaba mis gemidos con sus besos, tiernamente acomode a Bella sobre mi pecho mientras exhaustos nos quedábamos abrazados en la cama, ella se durmió mientras yo me quedaba viéndola como antes.

**Ahora si espero que las amenazas de muerte terminen!! No quiero morir joven y bella jaja!! Ya saben espero muchos reviews!! Me lo merezco por haberlos reunidos de nuevo!!**


	25. CAPITULO 23

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****23**

**EPOV**

La noche de anoche había sido maravillosa, después de 5 años había recuperado a mi Bella, sentía que el sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de hotel, abrí los ojos para asegurarme que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño y me encontré con el rostro mas hermoso que existía en la faz de la tierra, mi Bella tenia sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, pase mi manos sobre su rostro y me acerque a besarla en los labios, ella solo suspiro y sonrió, mientras seguía dormida, de repente el teléfono de Bella que comenzó a sonar, abrí su bolsa y respondí lo mas rápido que pude para no despertarla.

"_Bueno!!"_

"_Edward?? Eres tu??" _la voz confundida al otro lado del teléfono me hizo sobresaltarme.

"_Si Alice soy yo??"_

"_Que haces con el teléfono de Bella hermanito??" _la pregunta de Alice me hizo ponerme nervioso pero en ese momento recordé que mi hermanita debería estar ya en su luna de miel, que hacia llamando a Bella tan temprano??

"_Alice que haces tu llamando a Bella, no deberías estar ya en tu luna de miel??"_

"_Estoy en el aeropuerto!! Y Estoy asegurándome de que las cosas entre ustedes al fin se hayan aclarado, pero dado el caso de que tu respondes su teléfono, eso debe de significar que las cosas salieron de maravilla!!"_

"_A que te refieres, Bella pudo olvidar su celular en mi habitación??"_

"_Claro y yo solo jugué a las cartas toda la noche con Jasper!!"_

"_Eyyy no quiero saber que paso en tu noche de bodas hermanita!!" _

"_Ayyy ya Edward pásame a Bella!!"_

"_No puedo Bella esta dormida!!"_

"_Ahhh dormida?? Creí que habías dicho que olvido su celular en tu habitación!!" _diablos Alice me había descubierto, pero bueno era mas que obvio que Bella estaba conmigo solo me gustaba jugar con mi hermana.

"_Mmmm Edward!! Quien es??"_

"_Esa es Bella verdad?? Pásamela necesito hablar con ella!!"_

Tape la bocina del celular para poder explicarle a Bella quien era, me acerque a besarla en la cama.

"_Buenos días dormilona!! Es la loca maniática de mi hermana y quiere hablar contigo!!"_

"_Pásamela!! Hola cuñadita!! Como te fue en tu noche de bodas!!"_

Mientras Bella hablaba con mi hermana decidí besarla, se veía tan sexy recién despertada que me urgía hacerle el amor, así que comencé a besar a Bella en el cuello lo cual estaba logrando que perdiera la concentración al hablar con Alice, comencé a bajar lentamente hasta el pecho de Bella y después hasta su vientre, mientras yo me concentraba en ella pude oír como Bella le decía a mi hermana.

"_Lo siento Alice pero tengo que colgarte, definitivamente debo colgar!!"_

"_Eres malo Edward Cullen porque me haces esto cuando estoy hablando por teléfono!!"_

"_Bella por estupido perdí 5 años de mi vida sin ti, y pienso recuperarlos!!"_

Con el mismo frenesí que la noche anterior Bella y yo hicimos el amor, después nos dimos un baño, mientras nos preparábamos para salir a comer algo, alguien toco a la puerta, como las cosas de Bella estaban en su habitación, ella solo se puso una bata de baño, mientras yo solo traía puesto el pantalón.

"_Edward has visto a mi hermana no puedo encontrarla por ningún lado!!" _era Emmett quien sonaba un poco preocupado, pero en cuanto vio a Bella a mis espaldas le cambio el rostro.

"_Isabella Marie Swan!! Como me haces esto porque no respondes tu celular?? Porque no me avisaste que ibas a estar con Edward me tienes preocupándome como loco!!"_

"_Emmett discúlpame, yo… apague el celular hace rato y… perdón!!"_

"_Solo los disculpo porque veo que al fin han arreglado sus cosas!! Bueno los esperamos abajo para desayunar les parece??"_

Emmett salio no sin antes darme una palmada en la espalda de aprobación.

"_Es mi imaginación o tu hermano actuó como sino se hubiera dado cuenta que solo vistes una bata y que estas en mi habitación??"_

"_Edward!! Que esperabas que hiciera ya no somos unos niños, además Emmett solo quiere verme feliz y sabe que solo lo seré contigo!!"_

"_Tienes razón, pero después de ver como se expresaba de James pensé que no había cambiado!!"_

"_Se expresaba de el porque nunca le cayo bien y después de lo de ayer creo que tiene razón!!"_

Vi los brazos de Bella y me di cuenta que tenia unos moretes, me ardió la sangre y me dieron ganas de matar a ese James.

"_Bella mas vale que nunca mas vuelva a ver a ese James porque si lo hago le romperé la cara por haberte lastimado como lo hizo ayer!!"_

"_Créeme que Emmett ya le rompió la cara ayer!! Y es mejor que no lo hagas tu no quiero que el te lastime a ti!!"_

"_Mejor cambiemos de tema, quieres que te traiga tu maleta para que te cambies??"_

"_No, mejor acompáñame a mi cuarto, esta a un lado de este!! Es curioso que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes!!"_

Acompañe a Bella a su habitación, mientras se cambiaba y arreglaba para bajar a desayunar con Emmett y Rosalie, me surgió una idea, tenia que buscar un momento para estar a solas con Emmett, el me ayudaría con mi plan, bajamos a desayunar y como siempre las chicas siempre buscan un momento para ir al baño juntas, me quede a solas con Emmett y me dispuse a iniciar con mi plan.

"_Emmett necesito pedirte un favor!!"_

"_Dime Edward!!"_

"_Quiero que le digas a Bella y a Rosalie que tienes algo que hacer, no se ir a tu trabajo a recoger algo que olvidaste, no se lo que tu quieras, pero necesito que me pidas que te acompañe e impidas que por cualquier motivo Bella y Rosalie nos acompañen!!"_

"_Claro que lo haré pero para que quieres estar solo conmigo?? No te es suficiente con mi hermana?? Jajajaja!!"_

"_No seas tonto Emmett!! Ok te lo diré rápidamente!! Ahora que me he reconciliado con tu hermana no quiero dejarla ir, así que le pediré que me acompañe a Forks a conocer mi casa, y ahí le pediré matrimonio!!"_

"_Wow Edward ese es un gran paso!!"_

"_Te parece muy precipitado??"_

"_No al contrario creo que después del tiempo que perdieron tu y Bella eso es lo que necesitan, así que me dará gusto acompañarte a comprar el anillo de mi hermana!! Ahí vienen!!"_

Bella y Rosalie se sentaron a la mesa y entonces Emmett me ayudo con su parte.

"_Rose me acaba de llamar el jefe, quiere que vaya y le haga unos cambios al articulo de mañana!!"_

"_Pero Emmett, porque se le ocurre a George hablarte hoy domingo!!"_

"_Ya sabes como es, pero tengo una idea para que no me acompañes y te aburras, que te parece si me llevo a Edward y que Bella se vaya contigo al departamento, sirve que lo conoce, solo me tomara 1 hora te lo prometo!! Te parecería bien si robo a tu novio Bella!!"_

Bella puso cara de pocos amigos, pero al fin acepto.

"_Mas te vale que no te tardes mucho Emmett porque no tengo ganas de separarme de Edward!!"_

"_No te preocupes hermanita!!"_

Terminamos de comer, Bella y yo nos estábamos despidiendo al igual que Emmett y Rosalie, así que decidí comenzar con el plan e invitar a Bella a que mañana regresara conmigo a Forks.

"_Bella, cuando tienes que regresar a Londres?? Porque me gustaría de ser posible que me acompañaras a Forks, quiere que conozcas mi casa!!"_

"_Eso me parece una idea fantástica!! Solo me pondré en contacto con mi agente para hacerle saber que estaré fuera de servicio unos días mas, además no creo que debe regresar a Londres, por lo menos no sola!!"_

Bella me dio un beso y se alejo con Rosalie mientras Emmett y yo nos dirigíamos a una de las joyerías de Rodeo Drive.

**Que tal?? ****Perdón por la tardanza pero he andado con mucho trabajo, quizás y no pueda terminar el fic mañana, pero espero por lo menos poner un capitulo, bueno espero reviews!! Ya falta poco para Breaking Dawn que emoción ya quiero leerlo!!**


	26. CAPITULO 24

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****24**

**EPOV**

El lunes por la mañana Bella y yo tomamos el avión hacia Forks, llegamos directamente a mi casa antes de ir a saludar a nuestros padres, ansiaba que Bella conociera la casa que inconcientemente había comprado y decorado junto con Alice pensando en ella.

Mi casa era de 3 recamaras la principal que era donde yo dormía tenia un amplio balcón, y un baño propio, que Alice había insistido en instalarle un jacuzzi, la cama era muy amplia y con un edredón en color blanco los muebles eran de color café chocolate, inconcientemente me recordaban al color de los ojos de Bella, para mi la habitación estaba demasiado bien decorada pero en su momento Alice había insistido que no podía permitir que su hermano tuviera una casa sencilla.

La parte que mas me gustaba de mi casa era la sala de estar ya que tenía mi piano ahí, y era donde pasaba gran parte de mi poco tiempo libre tocando y recordando a Bella.

Al llegar a mi casa Bella estaba fascinada, era obvio que cuando Alice me ayudo a decorar la casa lo hizo pensando en Bella, en lo que a ella le gustaba.

Necesitaba tiempo para organizar la sorpresa para Bella así que después de haberle mostrado la casa a Bella, y luchar contra mis instintos de pasar toda la tarde en mi habitación, quería que la primera vez que tuviera a Bella en mi cama de mi casa fuera cuando ya estuviéramos comprometidos, así que la saque de la casa y la lleve a casa de sus papas para saludarlos, tenia preparado fingir que me llamaban del hospital para hacer una parada rápida en una de las tiendas del pueblo y luego ir a preparar la casa para Bella, así lo hice coloque velas aromáticas en la habitación por toda la escalera y en la sala junto al piano, coloque un camino de pétalos de flores blancas por la escalera que llevaban hasta mi habitación donde en el centro de mi cama sobre un corazón formado por los pétalos de flores había colocado una cajita de terciopelo blanca que adentro guardaba el anillo de compromiso de Bella.

Regrese a la casa de mis suegros y recogí a Bella, le dije que la llevaría a cenar, y en el camino le dije que había olvidado algo en mi casa, llegando a la casa Bella vio las velas y se sorprendió.

"_Wow Edward que es esto??"_

"_Es una pequeña sorpresa Bella te molestaría acompañarme al piano, quisiera tocar algo para ti, esto es algo que compuso hace mucho tiempo y tu lo inspiraste, pero quiero tocarlo contigo a mi lado!!"_

Me senté frente al piano, mientras Bella se paro tras de mi y coloco sus brazos en mi cuello mientras me besaba la oreja, pensé que quizás con ella de ese modo perdería la concentración, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por lo que Bella me estaba haciendo sentir con su abrazo y sus besos, al terminar la canción, voltee a ver a Bella quien tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"_Edward eso ha sido lo mas hermoso que he oído en mi vida, en serio yo te inspire??"_

"_Bella tu inspiras todo lo que hago en mi vida!!"_

"_Pues esta ha sido la sorpresa mas hermosa que me han dado en mi vida!!"_

"_Quien te ha dicho que eso era la sorpresa!!"_

"_Ahh!! No lo era??"_

"_Mmm bueno en parte si pero tu sorpresa esta allá arriba!!" _dije mientras señalaba mi habitación.

"_Edward Cullen eres muy sucio!!" _dijo Bella poniendo una sonrisa traviesa en su maravilloso y hermoso rostro.

Yo solo sonreí mientras me acercaba a Bella para besarla y la levante entre mis brazos llevándola cargando hasta mi recamara, cuando estábamos frente a la puerta le pedí que cerrara los ojos, para así poder llevarla frente a la cama.

"_Ahora amor cierra los ojos para poder darte tu sorpresa y no los abras hasta que yo te lo pida!!"_

"_Esta bien Edward!!"_

Tome de las manos a Bella y la coloque frente a la cama mientras yo tomaba la pequeña cajita blanca y la ponía sobre mis manos, me arrodille ante ella.

"_Ya puedes abrir los ojos Bella!!"_

Mi Bella abrió los ojos y cuando me vio hincado frente a ella los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

"_Isabella Marie Swan te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón y no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo, quiero, necesito pasar todos los días de mi vida a tu lado, me harías el grandioso honor de convertirte en mi esposa?? De convertirte en Bella Cullen??"_

Bella estaba temblando, miraba el anillo y luego me miraba a mi, estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso por la falta de respuesta de Bella, hasta que ella me dijo.

"_Edward, te amo mas que a nada en la vida, y yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo!! Claro que quiero convertirme en tu esposa!!"_

En cuanto Bella pronuncio estas palabras me levante de inmediato y la tome entre mis brazos mientras la besaba con pasión, cuando terminamos el beso me dijo.

"_Y que no me vas a dar mi anillo??"_

Con mucho cuidado coloque el anillo en el dedo de Bella, gracias a Dios que Emmett conocía su talla, no quería arruinar el momento si el anillo no le quedaba.

"_Bella ahora que te he recuperado no quiero separarme de ti!! Espero que esto no te parezca precipitado!!"_

"_Créeme que no me lo parece!! Te amo Edward y lo que mas quiero es vivir aquí contigo, no separarme de ti jamás!! Pero eso si tendrás que bajarle a tus horarios de trabajo ehh!! Porque ya me dijeron que eres un doctor incansable!! Y eso no lo voy a permitir!!"_

"_No te preocupes Bella mi prioridad eres y siempre serás tu!!"_

Con pasión comencé a besar a mi futura esposa, con mucho cuidado la coloque sobre nuestra cama, porque esta seria nuestra cama, aun no podía creer que Bella y yo nos casaríamos, era maravilloso, la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosa lo cual hacia que el cabello de Bella estuviera lleno de ellos, esta vez pretendía ser mas romántico con Bella, no dejaría que la pasión de la otra noche me ganara debía darle una hermosa noche a mi Bella una hermosa noche de compromiso, comencé a besarla en el cuello, sabia que eso la volvía loca, despacio muy despacio la besaba, mientras ella solo murmuraba cosas como _"ohh Edward es tan injusto que me hagas eso!!" _o algunas otras como _"mmm Edward, es mi turno!!" _o mi favorita _"Edward TE AMO!!" _era maravilloso oír de sus labios mi nombre y mas acompañado de un Te Amo, mientras seguía besando sus labios, fui desabrochando poco a poco su vestido de botones, mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas lentamente, cuando termine de desabrochar su vestido se lo quite dejándola solamente en ropa interior, una hermosa ropa interior de color azul, de encaje azul, que hacia que la hermosa y blanca piel de Bella luciera aun mas hermosa, ella se acerco a mi y me desabrocho mi camisa con mi misma lentitud que yo había hecho con su vestido y al terminar me la quito y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho con sus delicadas manos, sabia que si me dejaba sucumbir ante sus encantos me perdería, así que no lo permití, esta vez era mi turno de darle a ella todo el placer posible, la recosté con suavidad sobre la cama y me levante para deshacerme de mi pantalón, con cuidado me recosté sobre ella besando ahora sus labios y bajando poco a poco a su cuello y sus hombros, con delicadeza desabroche su brassiere y comencé a besar sus pechos, mis labios y mi lengua comenzaron a arrancar gemidos de los labios de mi amada, después de haber pasado buen rato en sus maravillosos pechos, decidí que era tiempo de darle aun mas placer y decidí baja a su vientre y de ahí le quite sus panties y comencé a besarla, podía sentir como Bella estaba sintiendo gran placer con mis besos, no podía resistir mas y me quite de la única prende que le llevaba de ventaja y me pose sobre ella, entrando con mucho cuidado en ella, quien me dio entrada gentilmente, sus brazos inmediatamente me abrazaron y como siempre lo hacia comenzó a acariciar mi cabella, mis movimientos eran lentos pero precisos, mientras me movía dentro de ella le susurraba al oído lo mucho que la amaba, sabia que ella le costaba hablar en esos momentos pero sus gemidos de placer me decían que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, de repente sentí como el cuerpo de mi Bella se ponía rígido y una ola de calor estallo también en mi, Bella lanzaba gemidos de placer y decía mi nombre.

"_Edward!! Edward!! Ohh Edward!! TE AMO!! Por favor no pares!!"_

"_Bella yo también te amo, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo!!"_

Juntos Bella y yo llegamos a la cima, habíamos hecho el amor como jamás, aunque siempre nos habíamos entregado en cuerpo y alma, esta vez había sido mágico, sabíamos que muy pronto seriamos marido y mujer y nos estábamos confirmando lo mucho que nos amábamos, Bella se había acostado sobre mi pecho y nos habíamos tapado solo con una sabana.

"_Ohh Edward!! Ha sido maravilloso!!"_

"_Fue fantástico amor!! Como todas las noches que pasaremos juntos de ahora en adelante!!"_

"_Solo que estoy un poco molesta de que no me dejaras participar mas!!"_

"_No te preocupes Bella tenemos toda una vida por delante, toda una vida!!"_

**I'm back!! Disculpen la tardanza pero es que Breaking Dawn me ****traía loca!! Por cierto ya leyeron el libro?? Que les pareció?? No pondré ningún spoiler por el momento para aquellos que no lo hayan leído, pero a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho!! Me hubiera gustado mas momentos Bella & Edward pero fue fantástico!! Quizás mas adelante cuando termine este fic haga uno con lo que creo que le falto a Breaking Dawn!! Bueno espero sus reviews mis niñas!! Besos bye!!**


	27. CAPITULO 25

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****25**

**BPOV**

La tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas me había hecho despertar, a mi alrededor sentía los brazos de Edward, sentía su calor, anoche había sido la mejor noche que habíamos pasado juntos, Edward me hizo el amor como nunca antes, y si el me lo hizo a mi ya que no me dejo participar mucho que digamos.

El rostro de Edward estaba tan tranquilo, y además con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, cuando me moví para estar mas cerca de su rostro el me apretó mas y no me dejaba moverme.

"_A donde crees que vas hermosa??"_

"_A ningún lado mi amor, solo pretendía tener una mejor vista de tu maravilloso rostro!!"_

"_Ohh!! Esta bien!!" _

Edward abrió sus maravillosos ojos verdes y me miro con tanto amor, me estaba perdiendo en ellos así que me coloque sobre Edward y comencé a besarlo.

"_Bella que te parece si estrenamos mi jacuzzi??"_

"_Estrenarlo?? Pero creí que vivías aquí desde hace mas 2 años amor!!"_

"_así es, pero pues nunca lo he usado, en realidad no veía el punto de tenerlo, pero Alice insistió tanto, y bueno ahora que te tengo a mi lado, veo el lado positivo de todas las cosas!!"_

La idea de entrar en el jacuzzi con Edward era muy tentadora así que me enrede en una sabana y le pedí que entrara el primero, inmediatamente me hizo caso entro al gran cuarto de baño y encendió el jacuzzi, mientras yo tomaba algunas velas del cuarto y las llevaba al baño, con la luz apagada y la puerta cerrada la luz de las velas le daban un toque mágico al lugar, Edward ya se encontraba en el jacuzzi esperándome así que me quite mi toalla y lo acompañe, me senté detrás de Edward sobre uno de nos escalones del jacuzzi de manera que tenia a Edward con su espalda hacia mi, suavemente comencé a darle un masaje.

"_Te gusta esto Edward??" _dije mientras poco a poco masajeaba sus hombros y su espalda, podía sentir como Edward se relajaba ante el tacto de mis manos en su piel.

"_No tienes ni la menor idea de lo bien que me siento entre tus brazos!!" _me dijo mientras me acariciaba las piernas que lo rodeaban por su cintura.

"_Te estas relajando amor??"_

"_Totalmente Bella!!"_

"_Edward quiero pedirte algo!!"_

"_Lo que quieras amor!!"_

"_Necesito ir a Londres!!"_

"_Todo menos eso!!" _la voz de Edward era tajante y cambio su estado relajado para voltear y verme de frente.

"_Pero Edward!! Necesito recoger el resto de mis cosas, hablar con mi agente y terminar algunas cosas con James, después de todo es mi editor!!"_

"_No voy a permitir que estés a solas con ese tipo!!" _Edward señalo mis brazos donde aun se notaban los moretones que me hizo James el día de la boda.

"_Edward yo no pretendo estar a solas con James, si me dejaras terminar, te habrías dado cuenta que te iba a pedir que me acompañaras a Londres!!"_

"_Ohh!! Eso cambia todo, te acompañare amor hasta el fin del mundo!!"_

Ahora Edward me tenia frente a el me jalo hacia el, al centro del jacuzzi me subió sobre el y comenzamos a besarnos, comenzamos a perdernos el uno en el otro.

Para el día siguiente ya estábamos llegando a Londres, del aeropuerto nos fuimos directamente a mi departamento, cuando llegamos Edward se quedo parado en la puerta.

"_Edward que pasa no vas a entrar??"_

"_No lo se Bella, creo que es mejor que no lo haga, no me gustaría ver el lugar que compartías con…"_

"_Edward no seas tonto, ven para acá, este departamento es mío, mis papas me lo regalaron cuando recién llegue a Londres, y James tenia solo 6 meses viviendo conmigo, llevábamos una relación de 1 año!!"_

Edward se relajo un poco después de mi aclaración, entro y se sentó en la sala. Lo veía muy tenso y creía saber el motivo, debía aclararle lo de James.

"_Edward podrías acompañarme a mi recamara por favor??" _no le di tiempo de negarse ya que lo jale y se levanto del sillón, tomándolo de la mano lo arrastre hasta mi habitación.

"_Esta es mi habitación!! Y esa de allá era la de James!!" _

Observe como Edward confundido me miraba y después volteaba hasta la habitación al fondo que era la de James.

"_Que quieres decir con su habitación, que ustedes dos no vivían juntos??"_

"_así es vivíamos juntos, mas no dormíamos juntos!! Edward jamás me pude entregar a James!! Yo solo he sido tuya y de nadie mas!!"_

"_Pero Bella yo creí que tu y el… vivían juntos… eran novios… 1 año… y ustedes no!!"_

"_Edward ya para me estas confundiendo!! Ok déjame aclararlo si James y yo fuimos novios por 1 año, hace 6 meses James se quedo sin departamento ya que el que rentaba los dueños decidieron venderlo, yo le propuse compartir el mío, pero le deje claro que aun no me sentía con la seguridad de llegar a tener intimidad con el, éramos novios, pero mas que nada en el departamento éramos compañeros, jamás he hecho el amor con nadie que no seas tu!!"_

El rostro de Edward se ilumino totalmente, pude ver cual que su preocupación de estar en el departamento era porque creía que James y yo habíamos estado ahí antes, que me había entregado a el, pero como podía hacerlo si solo amaba a Edward y solo podía ser de el. Coloque mis manos sobre el cuello de Edward y le dije.

"_Edward no me vas a decir nada!! Te has quedado muy callado!!"_

"_Bella no tengo palabras para decirte como me siento ahora!! No pretendía tener control sobre tu pasado, al yo haberte abandonado tu tenias todo el derecho de continuar con tu vida, de enamorarte, y bueno ahora que se que tu nunca me olvidaste y aunque me apene decirlo, que solo has hecho el amor conmigo me haces sentir mucho mejor amor!! Tenia unos celos enormes de imaginarte en los brazos de ese tipo, de imaginarte con el haciendo el amor!! Suficientes son mis celos al saber que el te beso, pero me quitas un gran peso de encima ahora Bella!!"_

"_Edward como ya te dije solo te amo a ti amor, nadie me inspira tanto amor, tanto deseo, tanta pasión, solo tu Edward, solo tu, lo de James fue una amistad que yo quería que se convirtiera en otra cosa para olvidarte, pero jamás lo logre!!"_

"_Gracias a Dios que fue así!!"_

Edward comenzó a besarme y los dos caímos en mi cama, aquella cama donde tantas noches soñé con el y ahora estaba sucediendo realmente estaba entre sus brazos, en medio de nuestra pasión me percate de una presencia en la puerta y cuando voltee a ver James estaba parado en el marco de la puerta viéndonos con una expresión de enojo, no no era enojo era coraje, envidia, celos, Edward noto que me ponía rígida y dirigió sus ojos a la puerta, se levanto y me tomo de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. James no dejaba de mirarnos hasta que me dijo.

"_No pretendía interrumpirlos pero le pedí al guardia que cuando vinieras me avisara para sacar mis cosas, no me sentía cómodo haciéndolo a tus espaldas, solo saque un poco de ropa, pero quería esperar que estuvieras tu para que vieras que no me llevo nada que no me corresponda!!"_

"_James no seas tonto, hubieras podido tomar tus cosas se que no eres un ladrón!!"_

James se dio la vuelta, siguió hasta su cuarto mientras Edward me tomaba fuertemente de la mano y me llevaba a la sala, no quería hacer sentir mal a James pero Edward no me soltaba, sabia que me estaba reclamando como suya antes James, lo cual no me molestaba pero hacia que me sintiera mal por el, después de todo no era mala persona.

Paso un rato mientras James estaba en su habitación tomando sus cosas Edward y yo estábamos en la sala y entonces Edward me dijo cosas al oído y comenzó a besarme, yo no podía resistirme a pesar de saber que James estaba en la otra habitación, en eso James salio y nos vio, vi. como su cara se torno roja de la ira y comenzó a gritar.

"_Esto es demasiado Bella, no puedo soportarlo, no entiendo como me pudiste cambiar por el!!" _

Inmediatamente Edward se levanto y se puso frente a mi encarando a James, como protegiéndome.

"_James ya te lo dije el día de la boda, jamás olvide a Edward jamás!! Lo siento nunca fue mi intención lastimarte!!"_

"_Pues lo siento pero lo hiciste!! Primero dejándome y ahora prácticamente revolcándote con este tipo frente a mi como toda una cualquiera!!"_

Edward tomo a James del cuello de su camisa, muy molesto.

"_Retira lo que dijiste!! Bella no es ninguna cualquiera!! Es mi novia, mi prometida, ella y yo vamos a casarnos!!"_

Edward aventó a James y el se levanto viéndome con una cara incrédula.

"_Vas a casarte con el?? Después de que yo te lo pedí y te negaste?? Que tiene el que no tenga yo?? Porque con el si te puedes besar de esa manera?? Porque con el si te acuestas?? Porque no me vas a negar que con el si y conmigo no!!"_

Las cosas que James me estaba diciendo me estaban haciendo enojar, iba a comenzar a decirle lo que pensaba cuando Edward comenzó a hablar.

"_Mira James, Bella me eligió a mi porque YO soy el amor de su vida, YO soy su futuro esposo, el futuro padre de sus hijos!! YO y solo YO soy la persona a la que Bella eligió para entregarse en cuerpo y alma, y solo CONMIGO Bella hace el amor!! Eso no es ser una cualquiera!! Eso la hace la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y lo siento por TI James pero ella es solo MIA!! Entendiste SOLO MIA!! Y no quiero que vuelvas a estar cerca de ella jamás, ni que la vuelvas a ofender porque te juro que te vas a arrepentir!!" _

Después de eso Edward me abrazo y dirigiéndose a mi dijo: _"Bella vámonos deja que James termine de llevarse sus cosas y regresamos mas tarde!!"_

Edward me llevo fuera del departamento y nos fuimos caminando por las lluviosas calles de Londres, estaba impactada por la manera en que Edward le hablo a James y no lo estaba de una mala manera, sino que Edward había sido tan seguro, tan tajante me había defendido de James y había dejado claro que yo solo era suya y de nadie mas, era tan sensual.

Después de unas cuadras me pare en seco, pude ver que Edward aun seguía molesto así que tenía que calmarlo.

"_Edward amor!! Puedes caminar un poco mas despacio!!"_

"_Lo siento Bella es que estoy tan molesto de que ese idiota te haya hablado así, quien se cree que es??"_

"_Pero sabes yo estoy feliz!!"_

"_Felizz??"_

"_Si jamás te había visto hablarle así a nadie, tu siempre eres tan tranquilo, tan sereno que verte así me hizo amarte todavía mas, ver que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, ver que me reclamas como tuya SOLO TUYA me hace sentirme inmensamente feliz!!"_

"_Pues claro que eres solo mía que se piensa ese tipo!!"_

"_Ya no te enojes, mejor disfruta nuestra corta estancia en Londres y disfrútame a mi porque soy SOLO TUYA, SOLO TUYA!!"_

Me arroje a los brazos de mi Edward que me beso con pasión, sabia que lo había calmado, nuestro amor era lo mejor que teníamos y en este momento solo importábamos nosotros solo nosotros.

**Sorry de nuevo por la tardanza pero he tenido una especie de bloqueo que no sabia que escribir, espero que no la este regando y les guste este capitulo, ya solo faltan unos cuantos para que se termine la historia, mientras tanto espero sus reviews y ****díganme si les gusto o no el capitulo besos bye!!**


	28. CAPITULO 26

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****26**

**EPOV**

El viaje a Londres había sido maravilloso, bueno excepto el incidente con ese James, pero es que quien se creía ese tipo, hablarle así a Mi Bella, en fin le había parado un alto definitivamente.

Cuando regresamos a Forks y les avisamos a todos que íbamos a casarnos, se pusieron felices obviamente Alice junto con Rosalie, Esme, Renee y Bella estaban organizando la boda, ya solo faltaba 1 semana y la ansiedad me estaba matando, después que regresamos a Londres Bella se había ido a vivir con sus papas, ya que aunque ellos sabían que Bella no era ninguna niña, les parecía mejor que por lo menos los 2 meses que duro la organización de la boda su hija viviera con ellos, y para aumentar mi ansiedad Bella había decidido que durante estos dos meses no volveríamos a hacer el amor hasta la noche de bodas.

Por mi parte había estado muy ocupado, durante el tiempo que Bella y yo estuvimos separados mi abuela había fallecido y nos había dejado a Alice y a mi sus únicos nietos una gran fortuna, con ese dinero había comprado mi casa, y además estaba construyendo un pequeños hospital donde quería atender a gente de bajos recursos, sabia que prácticamente no ganaría nada de dinero ahí, pero lo único que quería era ayudar a la gente y tener el horario mas accesible para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible con mi esposa, había hablado con mi padre Carlise y aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de descuidar la medicina, le había dicho mis verdaderos sentimientos y finalmente lo entendió.

Tenia todo el fin de semana de no ver a Bella ya que viajo a Hollywood con Alice para las ultimas medidas de su vestido de novia, la extrañaba muchísimo, pero el mismo trabajo me cansaba tanto que prácticamente en cuanto tocaba la cama quedaba instantáneamente dormido, era lunes y mañana martes Bella junto con mi hermana y cuñados regresarían a Forks para la boda que seria el sábado.

Salí del trabajo, estaba tan cansado de haber trabajado todo el día, que llegue a la casa me di un baño rápido y me deje caer sobre la cama ni siquiera levante las cobijas, no se cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido pero de repente sentí un hermoso aroma, un aroma a fresas el aroma de mi Bella, seguramente empezaría a soñar con ella, por lo cual me abrace mas fuerte a mi almohada mientras decía el nombre de mi amada Bella, entonces sentí un dulce aliento en mi rostro abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con el par de ojos chocolate mas hermosos que haya visto.

"_Hola amor!! Te extrañe!!"_

"_Bella!! Creí que llegabas mañana amor!!" _dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y la abrazaba, jale a Bella hacia mi y le di un gran beso recostándola sobre la cama.

"_Mmm si siempre que me regrese me vas a dar esta clase de bienvenidas, debería de irme mas seguido!!"_

"_Estas loca te he extrañado como no tienes idea Bella, espero que esta sea la ultima vez que estemos separados!!"_ volví a besar a Bella apasionadamente la había extrañado demasiado.

"_Amor sabes mis papas creen que regreso mañana!! Te molestaría que me quedara a dormir contigo!!"_

"_En serio?? Pero dijiste que hasta la boda….!!"_

"_Dije dormir Edward!! Solo quiero estar en tus brazos esta noche, que me abraces y despertar contigo!!"_

"_No se si pueda resistirme a tus encantos Bella!!"_

"_Jajaja podrás amor se que podrás, eres todo un caballero!!"_

Bella se fue al baño y se puso su pijama unos shorts pegaditos y cortitos y una blusa de tirantes igual de ajustada al cuerpo, el solo verla me estaba costando trabajo contenerme, pero debía ser bueno, así que levante las cobijas para que Bella se acostara y la rodee con mis brazos mientras ella me daba la espalda, pese toda sus espalda y hombros hasta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

La semana paso rápidamente cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya era viernes por la tarde, toda la familia y amigos cercanos estábamos teniendo una cena antes de la boda, al terminar la cena, Bella se fue a su casa junto con Rosalie y Alice que se encargarían de arreglarla para la boda y yo me fui a mi casa junto con Emmett y Jasper, solo esperaba que mis dos cuñados me dejaran dormir, Jasper se quejaba que era la primero noche que pasaría sin Alice después de casados, así que si el sufría Emmett y yo también sufriríamos, pasamos gran parte de la noche platicando de nuestros grandes amores, hasta que se dignaron a dejarme descansar.

El día de la boda me levante temprano, mientras mis cuñados seguían totalmente dormidos, hice algo ligero de desayunar, salí al jardín a respirar un poco, estaba realmente nervioso, pero no de una mala manera, sino de una buena, es de esas veces que quieres que el tiempo corra rápido, y yo ya quería que fueran las 6 de la tarde para casarme con Bella, ansiaba verla vestida de blanco caminando hacia el altar.

**BPOV**

Hoy era el día de mi boda, estaba totalmente nerviosa, ya quería pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Edward, Alice me había despertado muy temprano para desayunar algo ligero y comenzar con mi arreglo personal, comenzó con mis pies, mis uñas, siguiendo por el cabello el maquillaje en fin tardo horas, parecía que el reloj pasaba lentamente, pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las 5 de la tarde en solo una hora me casaría con Edward, comencé a ponerme el vestido y después ya saben algo nuevo, bueno eso era el vestido, algo viejo, un juego de aretes, pulsera y collar que mi abuela, después de mi madre y ahora usábamos el día de nuestra boda, algo azul la tradicional liga que tenia un pequeño moño azul y algo prestado la corona que Alice había usado el día de su boda, todo estaba listo, me miraba al espejo y no podía creer lo que veía realmente me veía hermosa, y sabia que a Edward le encantaría, Alice y Rosalie salieron primero rumbo a la playa, nuestra boda seria en la playa frente al mar justo antes del Crepúsculo, el sacerdote acudiría ahí a casarnos y después la fiesta seria en una carpa que estaba ubicada ahí mismo frente al mar.

Mis papas y yo nos subimos al carro listos para llegar a La Push, mama estaba tan feliz, llorando de emoción y mi papa solo me tomaba de la mano para demostrarme su cariño. Al llegar al lugar todos los invitados ya estaban en su lugar así que el cortejo comenzó a avanzar, primero Esme y Carlise, después , Emmett y Rosalie, seguidos por Alice y Jasper, ahora era mi turno, mis padres ambos me acompañarían hasta el altar, en cuanto comenzamos a caminar pude ver frente al altar a Edward esperándome y entonces ya no tenia ojos para nadie mas, sentía que iba flotando hacia el sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes me veían y el me sonreían, mis padres le dieron mi mano a Edward quien la tomo entre sus manos suaves, jamás quitándome la mirada de encima, conforme la ceremonia iba avanzando dijimos nuestros votos, y entonces el padre nos pregunto.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu esposa prometes amarla en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida??"_

"_Si acepto!!"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu esposo prometes amarlo en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida??"_

"_Si acepto!!"_

"_Los anillos por favor!!" _Alice y Jasper pasaron a entregarnos los anillos

"_Las arras!!" _Después Emmett y Rosalie nos entregaron las arras, después de esto el padre nos dijo.

"_Por el poder embestido en mi por la iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer!! Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre!! Puedes besar a la novia!!"_

Se oyeron aplausos y gritos de alegría por todos lados, pero yo solo tenia ojos para mi Edward quien ahora me tomaba entre sus brazos para darnos nuestro primer beso como esposos, lo amaba tanto y ahora era solo suya y el era todo mío.

**Que les ****pareció el capitulo!! Espero sus reviews, aquí abajito les puse el vestido de novia de Bella algo sencillo pero me pareció muy hermoso!! Ya saben dejen muchos reviews las quiero y besos bye!!**


	29. CAPITULO 27

CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO ****27**

**EPOV**

Había pasado un año desde nuestra boda, todo era maravilloso, el primer libro que Bella escribió desde que estábamos casados se había publicado y era todo un éxito se llamaba _Twilight _trataba sobre vampiros, Bella se había inspirado en todos nosotros para escribirlo y se había convertido rápidamente en un Best-Seller, Bella me dijo que una noche soñó que yo la mordía como todo un vampiro y de ahí le surgió la idea para escribir.

Habíamos viajado mucho durante este primer año de casados, íbamos y veníamos muy seguido a California con Jasper y Alice, y a Nueva York donde se había mudado Emmett y Rosalie, además que en Londres donde estaba el departamento de Bella era un buen refugio para escapar de vez en cuando, ahora mismo estábamos en Paris para celebrar nuestro primer año de matrimonio, habíamos invitado a los chicos a que nos acompañaran a celebrar y yo hice reservaciones en el restaurante de la Torre Eiffel, quería que todo fuera perfecto, además le tenia un regalo precioso a Bella aunque ella no era del tipo del que usa joyas no pude evitar pensar en ella cuando vi ese pendiente era una cadena de oro blanco y llevaba un pendiente de esmeralda en forma de corazón, no tan ostentoso como el del Titanic claro esta pero era realmente hermoso, así que inmediatamente lo compre para Bella.

El vuelo a Paris fue realmente largo y Bella durmió la mayor parte del tiempo, al llegar al hotel nos bañamos y nos arreglamos para irnos a cenar, salimos los 6 juntos, llegamos al restaurant había reservado la mejor mesa del lugar, y ahí estábamos los 6 al terminar la cena, Bella dijo que quería decir unas palabras.

"_Edward, este primer año de matrimonio ha sido maravilloso, eres el amor de mi vida, el hombre mas maravilloso que existe, me comprendes, me amas, me cuidas, y no podría estar mas contenta de que hayas regresado a mi vida, y el día de hoy en nuestro primer aniversario te tengo el regalo mas hermoso que puede existir, en realidad es un regalo para los dos!!"_

"_Ya Bella queremos saber que es!! Me muero de la curiosidad Edward porque mi cuñadita no me quiso decir nada!!"_

Bella se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos y las puso sobre su vientre.

"_Edward vamos a ser papas, estoy embarazada!!"_

"_Yo… tu…. Papas…. Mi Amor Te Amo!!"_

No podía creerlo Mi Bella iba a tener un bebe!! Íbamos a ser papas!! Abrace a Bella muy fuerte, lagrimas caía por su rostro y yo no podía soltarla le decía al oído lo mucho que la amaba y la besaba una y otra vez en todo su rostro, me agache y la bese en el vientre y comencé a decirle palabras hermosas a mi bebe.

"_Edward!! Podrías dejarme felicitar a mi hermanita!! Que va a hacerme tío!!"_

Todos comenzaron a abrazarnos y felicitarnos había sido la sorpresa mas maravillosa que había recibido en mi vida!! Estaba extasiado de felicidad, un hermoso bebe venia en camino y no importaba si era niño o niña, era un bebe mitad ella y mitad yo, no podía estar mas feliz!!

**BPOV**

Mi embarazo estaba avanzando sin dificultades, Edward me cuidaba muchísimo o debía decir demasiado, al ser doctor estaba pendiente de todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, a pesar de los ultrasonidos, que me hacían no queríamos saber el sexo del bebe por lo cual, Edward le había pedido al ginecólogo que se abstuviera de decirnos, amaba a mi bebe mas que a nada en el mundo conforme mi vientre iba creciendo adoraba acariciarlo y hablarle a mi bebe, cuando Edward llegaba a la casa le hablaba también y tocaba en el piano para el bebe, cuando lo hacia siempre pateaba adoraba oír a su papa tocar el piano.

El cuarto del bebe lo habíamos decorado de color blanco, y muebles en color madera claro, Alice y Rosalie estaban listas con pequeños detalles rosas y azules para que en cuanto naciera los colocarían en su habitación.

Hoy habían llamado a Edward muy temprano para una cirugía de emergencia el no me quería dejar sola pero aun faltaban una o dos semanas para que naciera el bebe, me levante y baje a la cocina para desayunar algo, me acerque al refrigerador y entonces sentí un fuerte dolor en el vientre, como pude alcance el teléfono y le marque a Edward, su secretaria fue la que respondió ya que el aun seguía en cirugía apenas pude articular un par de palabras cuando vi todo negro y me desplome al suelo.

**EPOV**

Estaba en cirugía junto con Carlise, ya estábamos a punto de terminar cuando Elise, mi secretaria interrumpió la cirugía.

"_Dr. Edward!! Creo que algo malo le ha pasado a su mujer, le llamo a su celular, lo respondí solo alcance a escuchar las palabras: me duele y como que se desplomo y ya no se escucho nada mas!!"_

Inmediatamente me puse alerta voltee a ver a mi padre quien me dijo que el terminaría que corriera a ver a Bella. Me subí a mi auto y en menos de 5 minutos ya me encontraba en mi casa, corrí a la recamara y no la vi, la busque en el baño y tampoco, baje a la cocina y ahí estaba mi Bella inconciente, le tome los signos vitales, eran muy débiles, escuche el sonido de la ambulancia, seguramente Carlise les dijo que vinieran, los paramédicos entraron y subieron a Bella a la ambulancia, yo me fui con ella estaba realmente alarmado, asustado, en cuanto llegamos al hospital el Dr. Green, el ginecólogo, ya la estaba esperando comenzó a revisar a Bella y le hizo un ultrasonido, nos dijo que el bebe se había enredado en el cordón umbilical y no estaba respirando bien, había que hacer una cesárea de emergencia, pero el problema era que a Bella se le había bajado demasiado la presión y eso era muy peligroso al momento de la cirugía, había una gran posibilidad de que alguno de los dos no sobreviviera, metieron a Bella al quirófano y aunque yo quise estar presente tanto el Dr. Green como mi padre me lo impidieron, estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder estar ahí adentro, había pasado mas de una hora y no había noticias estaba perdiendo la paciencia de no ser porque Esme mi madre, Renee y Charlie se encontraban conmigo no se que habría hecho, de repente las puertas del quirófano se abrieron de par en par.

"_Papa!! Como esta Bella como esta mi hijo!!"_

"_Bella… esta muy débil, pero gracias a Dios todo salio bien!! Puedes pasar a verlos hijo!!"_

Entre vi a Bella recostada en su cama, se veía muy agotada y tenia a nuestro pequeño bebe en brazos.

"_Bella mi amor!! Estaba tan preocupado tenia tanto miedo de que algo les pasara a ti o a nuestro hijo!!"_

"_Querrás decir hija Edward!! Te presento a nuestra hermosa bebe Reneesme!!" _

Nuestra pequeña bebe abrió los ojos eran del mismo color de los de Bella pero en lo demás se parecía muchísimo a mi, tenia la piel blanca y el cabello cobrizo, era hermosa y estaba sana al igual que mi Bella.

Bella duro una semana en el hospital recuperándose, realmente había estado muy grave durante la cirugía pero Dios estuvo en todo momento con nosotros.

Alice y Rosalie estaban más que consentidoras con Reneesme quien parecía tener magia, todo aquel que se le acercaba terminaba enamorado de ella y como no si era la niña más hermosa y mas amada el mundo.

Bella y yo éramos los mas felices estábamos juntos y compartíamos una hija que día con día nos llenaba de alegría y felicidad, amaba a Bella con toda mi alma y estaba segura que nuestra vida estaría llena de dicha, ella era mi esposa, mi amante pero sobre todo era mi amiga.

FIN

**Que tal?? Les gusto el final?? Espero que si porque estaba un poquito bloqueada!! ****Próximamente saldré de vacaciones de mi trabajo y espero pronto empezar a trabajar en otra historia. Espero que también la lean se llama ENREDOS AMOROSOS, quizás hoy inicie con la introducción para que la lean y si les gusta ya saben dejen su amor!! Bueno besos bye!!**


End file.
